Its Wants Its Daughter 3rd
by RavenFollower13
Summary: Blackfire shows up, warning of a creature sucking power from others. Terra's having nightmares. Raven's finding scars and Arella is hiding something that could be the end of them all. Main Pairings: Beast Boy-Raven; Jinx-Kid Flash; Red X-Blackfire
1. He'll Find You

Chapter one! Story 3 of the "It Wants" Series!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
"He'll Find You"**

**Raven:**

Starfire looked so worried, hugging her sister. I was tracing Blackfire's emotions and their was no sense of cunning or any hint of lying on her. She was on the brink of panic, terrified, still in slight pain, and grateful Starfire believed her. The conclusion was unfortunately Blackfire was telling the truth. Which meant someone was running around taking people's powers, and Starfire could be next.

Starfire pulled away then, pointing towards the window. "Blackfire, come meet my friends."

Blackfire seemed extremely nervous as soon as she left the comfort of the room, and I saw Red X from the corner of my eyes I saw Red X roll his eyes at her shyness. Kole nudged him, muttering something to him about being polite before he made a bow, with his hands out to his sides, disappearing in thin air. She rolled her eyes at his immaturity before turning back to Blackfire.

"Friends, this is my sister," Starfire began. "Sister, this is . . ."

Each of us were introduced, some waving or bowing to the other princess of Tamaran. Starfire giggled, and Blackfire's brow rose. Another new feature different about them, now that they were awake, was that Blackfire had blue eyes with white in them while Starfire's were different shades of green. Whatever deformity Blackfire claimed she had, it was quite distinct if all of Starfire's people looked like her, which they did. I had seen her parents and Starfire was pretty much the spitting image of both of them. Blackfire's features would clearly make her stand out against the crowd.

Eventually Blackfire bowed, straightening. "Its nice to meet you all."

Starfire looked around, realizing something. "Friends, where is Red X?"

"He ditched," Kole said, with irritation. "Said he needed to do something."

Terra smiled slightly. "I'm sure you'll have time to meet him later."

"Sister, let me show you around, so you do not get lost." Starfire pulled her out of the room, already talking Blackfire's head off. She shook her head, as if remembering some happy memory, before listening to her.

Terra yawned, "Well, anyone else getting tired after that?"

Everyone pretty much agreed, showing off their own forms of how tired they were. Beast Boy placed his arm around my waist, leading me outside and towards my room. I rolled my eyes but let him escort me, feeling to fatigued to argue. Eventually he even went as far as to pick me up, which once again I was too tired to argue.

Soon we were at my room and I used my powers to open the door. He carried me to my bed, setting me down upright on it. After I was seated properly his mouth pressed against mine, delicate and firm at the same time. My own arms wrapped around his neck, tightly. Immediately he got the hint and moved forward, pushing me onto to the bed so my back was against the sheets. We continued to embrace until I felt a smile on his mouth. Then he pulled up, looking down at me.

"I missed this," He told me, pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you did." I then arched myself forward and the kiss began once again.

* * *

**Terra:**

I hadn't really taken any special liking to anyone. Aqualad seemed nice, but I wasn't sure if that could get anywhere. Maybe it could but ever since I'd gotten here it felt like there was this cloud or presence hovering around me, like a bad depression. Except I wasn't depressed at all. Things were really looking up for me now, I just didn't know what was wrong. I changed into pajamas, getting into my new bed. I shut the light off and closed my eyes.

I reopened them moments later to find myself somewhere I should not have been.

Fire and rock surrounded me, as did lava. I scrambled to my feet, shaking and alarmed as I looked around me, trying to find anything even sort of familiar. Had the castle burnt down in the middle of the night? But then how had I survived? That couldn't be possible. Where was I?

"You are asleep. Do not worry."

At the deep voice I only panicked more. "Where am I?" I shouted, trying to calm myself. It obviously wasn't working. "Who are you?"

"It does not matter who I am. It only matters who you are friends with now."

"What about my friends?" I whimpered. "What are you going to do to them?"

"Why does it matter? Are they even your friends? You've only just met them. Are you so sure they aren't just using you for your powers?"

I paused. "Jinx and Raven did use my powers to get us out of there . . . but we used everyone's powers! And we got out in the end! _Together_."

"If you had been of no use to them, would you be on this team?"

"Stop trying to mess with me! Come out!"

Eyes flared before my own, red and glaring. I screamed.

I shot up in bed, sweat around my face and my heart pounding in my chest. I looked around to make sure I was really where I should be, in the castle in my cozy little room, safe and sound. I touched my heart, breathing a sigh of relief. Maybe I should talk to Raven about that nightmare, she was the psychic. Or maybe Arella, she was much smarter and more knowledgeable then Raven about these kind of nightmares.

Carefully, shaking and uneasy, I attempted to use my legs to stand. After falling to the floor and hitting my head I realized my fear wasn't going to go away any time soon. I needed someone's help. From the floor I managed to grab my communicator off the top of the side table, opening it and dialing. After a moment a sleepy face looked back at me, surprised but tired at the same time.

"Terra?"

"Hey, Aqualad."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could take me to Arella."

"Can you walk?" He sounded confused. I shook my head and he nodded. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute, just hang on."

"Thanks."

We hung up on one another, and I looked down at myself. Thankfully I was wearing a nightgown that covered enough, but I was still a little sweaty. I pulled on my blanket and began wiping the large amounts on my forehead off. When I was just about finished I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Terra?"

"Come in."

Aqualad opened the door to see me sitting there, a blanket draped partially around me as I continuously quivered, hugging myself. He seemed alarmed at once, kneeling beside me with his arm around my shoulders.

"Terra calm down, what happened?"

I smiled weakly at him. "Just a nightmare. I thought I'd need to talk to Arella about it though, it was really creepy." I shivered harder for a second before going back to the smaller and more constant shaking.

Aqualad patted my shoulder in an attempt to get me to calm down. "Do you mind if I carry you?" I shook my head. "Okay, hold on."

For some reason, as soon as he picked me up, the blanket still wrapped around me, I started to cry. Aqualad seemed alarmed, rubbing my arms and murmuring words of comfort. I cried into his chest, hugging his neck as he carried me hurriedly out of the room. All the rooms were on the same floor and as soon as we exited, my crying seemed to wake everyone. People opened their doors, staring at us as we walked past them.

"Aqualad, what's wrong with Terra?" Robin demanded. Clearly I didn't look in any condition to explain what had happened.

Aqualad turned away from his murmurs to Robin, still talking in a soothing voice. "I'm not really sure. She said she had a bad dream and then just started having a panic attack. I'm taking her to Arella, she knows about these kinds of things."

"Alright," Robin said. "Are you okay taking her by herself?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Aqualad said warmly, in a way that made me feel safe with him. I continued to cry as the memory of fire kept flashing before my eyes. It wasn't long until I was in hysterics.

Then I saw the house catch fire.

* * *

**Aqualad:**

Terra suddenly screamed, pointing to the wall, where nothing was. I made her look at me.

"Terra, what's wrong?"

"T-The house is one fire!" Her legs began kicking and she began struggling, trying to run.

"Terra, its okay, we're taking you to a safe place. The fire won't get you." I assured her, starting to run and giving Robin a confused look. What was she talking about? There wasn't any fire.

"D-Deep voice . . . It made the ground shake . . ."

Terra gripped my arm tightly, painfully. I ignored it and ran, towards Arella's room. She buried her face farther into my chest as her hallucinations continued, I guessed, because any time she looked out to see the walls or floor, she urged me on, saying the fire was still there.

We finally reached Arella's room and I knocked fervently. At once Arella opened the door and upon seeing Arella, she ushered me inside.

"Come in, hurry up." Arella said, stepping aside for him to enter as she tied her white robe tighter around her body. I entered, seeing Arella's room and how clean and comforting it was to anyone. "Put her on the couch."

I did and Terra curled around the pillow automatically, staring straightforward blankly. Arella touched her forehead.

"Is she alright, Arella?"

"Has she said anything?" Arella said in turn, ignoring my question and standing to go into the closet.

"Um, she said something about having a nightmare."

"About?" She pressed, from rummaging through the drawers in her closet.

"She said the castle was on fire. And, 'deep voice, it made the ground shake'." I repeated, easily. Visibly, I saw Arella freeze, stiffening with what I could only assume was alarm. "Is she going to be alright?"

Arella eventually allowed herself to relax. "She might be."

This scared me more then her panic. "But-!"

"You can't tell anybody about what's going to happen right now, Aqualad. And you have to remain calm for her, can you do that?" I stared, unsure of how to answer. "If not, I'm going to need you to go in the other room."

I shook off my panic. I could be strong for Terra. "No, I'm fine."

"Good." She said, rolling Terra onto her back. To my horror, she didn't even seem to barely realize she was being touched. Her eyes were somewhere else, far away into a please that was not here. "This is going to look bad but trust me, she won't feel a thing."

I nodded, having complete faith in Arella. I had every confidence that she could fix whatever was wrong with Terra. Whatever nightmare haunted her would go away with her help. She knew what she was doing.

Arella placed a bottle besides Terra, along with a book on her lap, once again adjusting her bathroom. Under any other conditions I might have been uncomfortable about the fact that all she wore was that silk white bathroom, but right now I hardly noticed really. If clothing conditions bothered me I might have been nervous about picking up Terra, who wore nothing but a skimpy satin-lace dress.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I heard Arella murmur. Unlike when Raven used those words, nothing happened immediately or even visibly. But from the crystal bottle, a few moments later with complete stillness and utter concentration from Arella, a tornado seemed to appear inside the container. She lifted it carefully, mouthing the words still, placing the opening on Terra's forehead. Again, it seemed to do nothing, but after another small amount of time that stretched on beyond belief, a red wisp came out of her. I gaped at the blood red color, thinking for a moment she was bleeding. As soon as the bottle encased it, Arella capped it. The wisps swirled violently inside, as if searching for a way out, but after finding none, it settled into a foggy liquid, the color fading quickly.

Terra's body visibly relaxed and her eyes closed into a more peaceful slumber, hopefully. I stepped forward to take her back to her room when Arella stood, bottle in hand, stopping me from going any further.

"She'll stay in here for the night, just in case," She informed me, leaving a moment to put the bottle away. "Just tell everyone Terra got sick, and the nightmare overwhelmed her body, so she started hallucinating. Or something to that effect." When she came back with a blanket she gave me another once over before saying, "You may go now."

Confused, I stumbled out of the interlacing rooms, closing the door behind me. Suddenly things had become . . . complicated. So many unanswered questions ran through my head as I leaned my back against the wall in my room. I wasn't quite sure how I'd gotten there. My body must have gone into auto pilot as I thought.

What was that Arella had pulled out of Terra? Why couldn't I tell anyone about it? Most importantly though, why did Arella herself seem so afraid of it?

* * *

**Raven:**

I didn't get a very restful sleep. Everyone had seen Terra taken to Arella's room, and Aqualad come back in a weird daze after leaving her room. He wouldn't respond to any of our questions and the emotions I got off him were confused, worried, and almost traumatized. The only think Robin could get out of him were a few simple sentences.

"Terra got sick. Fever made her nightmare seem real and she started hallucinating."

After that he continued to walk, emotions swirling blindly, back into his room where he shut the door. After all of us shared confused looks we all shrugged, shutting our doors and going back to sleep.

However uncomfortable that sleep was.

When I woke up, got dressed, and went into the dining hall, it seemed Arella, Red X, Aqualad, and Terra were the only ones not present. Blackfire was with Starfire, sitting next to one another and discussing rooming plans. I once again checked their emotions, and neither had any hostility whatsoever against the other, both glad they could put the past behind them and leave it at that.

"Anyone seen Red X?" Jinx asked, walking into the room. Kid Flash was eating with Robin, hassling him. Robin, unlike unusual, was teasing Kid Flash back. At the sight of Jinx though, he shut up and stared at her, much to Robin's amusement. She ignored it. "I haven't seen him since he 'went to do stuff' yesterday."

Everyone shook their heads. She sighed.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," Speedy said reassuringly. "The longest he's hidden is five days, which was the beginning of you guys officially arriving here." He looked at Blackfire, questioningly. "I assume Starfire told you that story?"

"Yeah," Blackfire said, nodding.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Blackfire," Kole cut in. "How is it you speak English more fluently then Starfire?"

All eyes were on the two of them now, and truth be told, I was also curious. Blackfire spoke like a normal Earth teenager, understanding the slang and words easily. Blackfire seemed to thrive under the attention. I guess when you were considered to have a mutation on your planet, and people probably often stared at you, it was better to learn to run with it then to hide.

"Starfire is the average of an appearance on my planet," Blackfire began. "Red hair, tan skin, green eyes, that kind of stuff. But as you can see, I look near to nothing like her. On my planet I'm a mutated freak-."

"Blackfire!" Starfire gasped, sounding almost hurt. "You are my sister, not a mutant."

Blackfire shrugged, "It's just a fact, Sister dear. Nothing to get upset about." She addressed us once again. "Nonetheless, we both collect information differently, like languages. Starfire gets them through lip-contact. I, on the other hand, get them through just hearing one part of the language. If you said any word in English, just any simple word, like apple, I'd understand everything. Its very easy for me."

Kole sat back, in thought. "Hm, that's cool. So that means you understand Jericho's sign language?" Blackfire nodded. "Nice."

"It comes in handy."

After a few more minutes of mingling amongst ourselves, Blackfire stood. Nobody really payed attention, but I heard her tell Starfire that she was going to explore her castle on her own for a little while. Starfire bayed her a good luck before going to sit next to Robin, asking him to join her in the 'partaking of walking the garden'. He stood and they left.

* * *

**Blackfire:**

I was glad to be safe.

For too long I'd been running from strangers, my own people, and even myself. Not literally myself but I'd been denying my life of the privileges that came with having a real family and not spending my life trying to murder my siblings. Back home, after my powers had been stolen, my little brother took over. A large argument had been made that someone should come back to fetch Starfire, because she was older, but in the end, it was easier just to use my younger brother then go find her, for few even knew where she was. Feeling frightened for her, I had stolen top-secret files and hidden until I found where she was. I threw the packet on the floor in my room before zipping out he window, the only thought on my mind her safety. From now on, I was going to act like a big sister, not some jealous bitch. Everyone already didn't like me because of my appearance. There was no need to make it worse by acting as cruel as I had most of my life.

I was finally where I belonged.

I managed to find myself in the library Starfire had showed me earlier, yesterday. I hadn't had time to really look at it and made a note to myself to look again, when I had the chance. So here I was now, touching the smooth, glazed shelves with my fingertips. After touching, my hand fell to my side, touching the metal on my outfit. Starfire said she'd have more outfits (custom made) ready for me by the beginning of tomorrow, but I didn't mind. Warriors of Tamaran often wore clothes for weeks, until the battle ended. Unlike humans we had no desire for cleanliness and only bathed ourselves when we had the chance. From the odd, fruity smell of Starfire's hair when I was near her, she must have taken up all the habits of humans.

I pulled a book at random, reading the back of it. To sum it up, it was about a stranger who met a girl and the girl was attracted to him and they had to go on an adventure together.

I felt the urge to read it out loud to myself, quietly, looking at the comments from newsletters and other people who had read it. "'A story about betrayal, adventure, and most importantly, love. This classic tale will win the heart of millions.'" I snorted in disgust. "You can count mine out of that million. Ugh, can people be any more emotional?" I muttered under my breath, since I was alone. Everyone besides the few missing Aqualad, Terra, Arella, and the ever evading Red X I still hadn't met were in the dining hall still, so I was almost positive I was alone. I hadn't met Red X though, so I had no idea what he was like. Normally when I met people, I got a good read of their personalities but, well, I guessed it didn't matter. After giving the book one last disapproving look I moved to place it back on the shelf.

"And what might you have against love?"

I dropped the book.

* * *

AW. So, recently I discovered a new coupling that I was sad not as many people wrote about and I was happy, because I could be. You'll see more of it in the future of this story, so I hope you enjoy it.

What's Arella hiding, you might wonder? I should hope it has become obvious. If not, yay to that too, because it'll just keep you readers wanting more. There will be more Beast Boy/Raven coupling as well as a new friendship between Raven and Blackfire, but the story has to pick up more before the romance can really start. Something's also wrong with Terra, so Terra-haters will enjoy this as well as the people who enjoy her.

Anyways, until then!

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

* * - My failed attempt at writing fireworks. HAPPY PYRO DAY! (Pyro=pyromaniac)  
\ /


	2. You Will See

Who was behind Blackfire? Does Terra wake up now?

* * *

**Chapter 2  
"You Will See"**

**Red X:**

Alright maybe it was a little creepy I was watching her, but in my defense, I had been in the library first. I'd actually been reading the sequel to the very book she was holding, watching her from behind a shelf. But once she'd made fun of it, he'd darted to lean right behind her, watching her. When she'd made the remark about his book, he surprised her with his cleverly thought out words.

"And what might you have against love?"

She dropped the book and I smirked from under my mask. Truthfully, my words were stolen from the book I was reading now. They were old books, but I enjoyed reading them nonetheless. Blackfire turned in surprise, not bothering pick up the book, and turned to face me. For the first time I finally saw her actual appearance.

I had my arm against the shelving, and I gave her a once over. True, Starfire was attractive, but something about this girl made her all the more appealing to me then Starfire ever could have been to me. Something sneaky and hidden was still within her, while Starfire was open and naive to me.

Then she swallowed, pushing her hair out of her face. A small frown graced her lips and her hand shot to her hip. She looked me over with her eyes. "You must be Red X."

"How could you tell?" I was being arrogant, because the qualities I deemed of hers that were attractive were also untrustworthy. I wasn't going to be friendly with her right now, but we'd see how things in the future would go.

She pointed, smirking. "Giant red X emblem on your chest? Kind of hard to miss."

I shrugged, "Well, aren't you the quick one?"

"Not anymore, but sure." Blackfire bent over to snag the book, but by the time she'd bent over it was gone. "What?"

I waved the book in her face, "Drop something?"

Blackfire snatched it back, placing it in the proper place on the shelf. "You seem awfully arrogant to be on a team of humble superhuman teenagers."

"There's nothing wrong with being prideful," I said, in my defense. "Besides, its not like I care."

With that, I turned and began to walk away, baiting her. Soon, after a moment, I heard her following after me.

"Hey, wait!"

I did, turning to look at her inquiringly. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

Blackfire rubbed her neck. "I'm just curious."

I watcher her carefully, hand on her hip and the other hanging at her side. Eventually I held a hand out to her, "Do you wanna come with me?"

Blackfire looked down, biting her lip before grasping my hand.

I smirked again and hit the button on my belt, disappearing with her. She seemed alarmed before we appeared in the place I had often visited, without anyone really asking where I had gone. It wasn't like anyone would object to it either. It was perfectly harmless.

"Where are we?" Blackfire asked me, her feet crunching on the floor. "This _definitely_ doesn't look like the castle."

"That's cause its not," I said, heading towards the place I didn't miss but was comfortable with. I grabbed some leaves and shoved them aside, "We're at my old home."

Blackfire froze, staring ahead, towards the waterfall before her. It was the just the time of day it shone brightest. The reflection of the scenery was glazed on her eyes, her entire attention diverted to that one spot in my old home.

I laughed, after a minute of this. "Impressed?"

Immediately she snapped out of it, glaring at me. "Why are you showing this to me?"

I shrugged, "Its not like the whole place doesn't know what went on last year. Or did nobody tell you?"

"Starfire didn't mention it, why?" Her tone was suspicious. She didn't trust me but that was alright.

I wouldn't trust me either.

"What happened?" She pressed, hands on her hips with her back to me as she wondered over to the lake, dipping her fingers in the water. She removed them, flicking her hands to get the water off. I laughed again and she scowled at me over her shoulder. "Wat're you laughing at?"

"Same thing I would've done," I leaned against a tree, "Check for poison in the water, right?" Blackfire looked away. "I didn't take you here to kill you. I just figure, since you'd be staying here, you'd wanna know everything about everyone."

"Starfire-."

"Won't tell you that," I interrupted. "She's too nice to show you the skeletons in our closet. You won't get anything out of anybody but me. I'm harsh, but fair. You wanna know something suspicious going on, ask me. Robin's just an ass."

Blackfire crossed her arms, smirking. "And I just took you for the mysterious guy who people stayed away from."

"That would be Gizmo," I said sarcastically, and she giggled. It wasn't a Starfire giggle, it was more like a you-think-you're-funny-but-you-have-potential laugh. It was pretty much the replica of the laugh I'd been using, so I guess we were even. "Well, actually, pretty much all of us if we don't like you, I'm just special I guess."

"So, what does a place like this have to do with Dark History? You got a body buried under here?" She stamped her foot on the floor, for emphasis.

I walked towards her, leaving the tree behind. "Nah. That's back at the castle." Her eyes widened. "Kidding!" She relaxed. "That's back in castle. Although you'll find no trace that the thing even existed."

"Red X, are you going to tell me what happened or not?" She snapped, sitting down on the rock ledge that had been Kole's favorite spot, when we'd first arrived.

"Impatient little thing aren't you?"

"If I had my powers, I'd break your hand right now." She grumbled, her knees against her chest and her hands on her toes.

I sat down next to her. "Tell you what; you tell me why Starfire hated you, since you were on the run at the time of your attack, and I'll tell you our whole history and the dynamics of our Teen Titans. Deal?"

Blackfire thought a moment, her hands going into a relaxed form. "Very well."

I was surprised. I hadn't actually expected a deal, but I guess she was just that curious. "Alright, you go first?"

She closed her eyes the whole time, deep in thought. "You might've heard. I don't know if you were there for my interrogation, but compared to the people on Tamaran, I've discolored pigments and an unshapely figure-."

"Not on this planet," I said, leaning back. She gave me a wry look. "What?"

"I was about to say unshapely _eyes_." Blackfire informed me, "Normally we have wide eyes, mine are . . . different. On your planet you'd say cat-like." She sighed, "Starfire is my younger sister. Do you have any idea what its like when your younger sibling is favored more then you, just because you look different? Here its called discrimination, and is frowned upon. On my planet, it was justified. Anyways, no matter how much I did, Starfire was like more. I _was_ a better fighter, smarter in planning an attack, all around better, just deformed. But then Starfire was considered perfect because we both were powerful, but she was kind, caring, whatever. And then-." Blackfire stopped abruptly, turning away from me. Her voice, formerly filled with rage, lowered to a soft tone. Regretful and sad. "Some things happened. Starfire and I . . . went through a few things separately, but in the same place. I blamed her for it, but she saved me, and we both found we could fly, our super strength had increased, and we could use 'starbolts'. After that, things got more competitive. It was just us, and our brother was hardly important to the throne-line anymore. I felt better because now that I had powers, I was second in line for the throne and my brother was last. I tried to kill Starfire, that's why she hates me and ran away. Its not the only reason she ran away though, I tried to sell her to the 'bad guys' in exchange for a treaty with them. I convinced our parents it was best, or at least, I tried to. Starfire got to them soon after I did, before they could tell her about the truce, begging to be given to that woman, Arella. I didn't find out until she was long gone but once again it didn't matter. Now I could be Empress in Training, I guess you could say."

"And then that thing attacked you?"

Blackfire nodded, hugging her knees now. "I can't remember much of that, just the pain and a few flashes of red. I assumed it was my blood, but Tamarainian blood is difficult to get out of a normal person of my species, let alone one who is as strong as I became. You can imagine just how much that must've hurt. After that, I wasn't accepted anymore. No one gave a damn anymore, only my family. Starfire's caretaker, Galfore, never really liked me, because he hated his brother who raised me in 'unrighteous conditions, but it was him who talked to me about Starfire, while I recovered. He said not to let her suffer, for she'd probably be gone after too. I hardly gave a thought to it before I stood, and he told me he was proud of me, and I made amends with my brother, who I never really got along with but I didn't hate him like I hated Starfire. I found then that it was easier to like the liked then to despise the liked. And, I just barely managed to use the scraps of my powers to get here. You know the rest."

I was quiet a minute.

"Your turn."

I nodded. "A few years ago, I met Jinx and Kole. Long story short, I took them in, and we met Cyborg, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Argent, Aqualad, and Beast Boy. Beast Boy was looking for Raven at the time, but no one knew it. Besides Cyborg, no one ever saw or talked to him much. Jinx tried to drag him out of the house every once in a while, get him to interact with people and taught him how to dance, but he was very . . . serious and disconnected. After a few of meeting these guys, that became our family quick enough, Jinx met Kid Flash, out on one of her trips to the town. A quick steal. We were all criminals because we had to be, not because we wanted to be. Kid Flash caught her, but after a bit of drama there, she ended up pretending to leave her 'lone' criminal life to keep us safe. She told him she had a home, so she'd leave every once in a while, but he never knew about us. She was a double agent, keeping Beast Boy safe, because he, in his mad search for some girl he'd met when he was nine, almost got caught a few times. She herself went to interview the victims of his search, and told Robin that they could barely make out two sentences, which was true, but a few unnoticed hexes to a less sensitive part of her brain wouldn't wear off for a few months, by which Beast Boy would already be leading them to another victim."

Blackfire seemed surprised. "And I took him as the happy-go-lucky type."

"You haven't seem him when something wrong with Raven. They're very serious about their relationship with one another. Anyways, Beast Boy had this thing, hounding him down, trying to take Raven from him. It was an animal-thing, really hard to describe. There was this huge fight, last year, and I'm not exactly sure how, but when the doors opened, Adonis was gone and Beast Boy was carrying Raven. Both of them looked pretty beat up. Robin, though, because we saved them from Adonis and because of Raven's feelings, decided to let us join the team and then a month ago, Raven and Jinx were kidnapped."

"And I just missed that?"

"You crashed the party we threw to have them back. Melvin was there, the little girl staying with us, you haven't met her or her younger brothers yet, I think. She was held by the same people who held Kole. They thought she was dead, thanks to me, but Jinx got back and an old friend of hers luckily found her. She called Kid Flash and Raven used her telepathy to get him to help find her. Terra was a prisoner with her, who helped them escape. She said she was a drifter before the Sisterhood of Evil brought her. We don't really care about pasts here, just the present, so that's why you were excepted so quickly."

"And if I'd been lying?" She inquired. "Isn't it a little risky to be so trusting?"

"Raven wouldn't gotten that vibe from you. That's why she always looks at you, its because she's an empath, reading your emotions constantly. She can sense what you're feeling from here, if she really wanted to, but she's probably smooching Beast Boy right now, so she's not looking for either of us. She'll probably subconsciously keep an eye on you forever."

"Well that's great to know." Blackfire said sarcastically. "So, who was the second killing?"

"Raven helped me kill Madame Rouge, the head of the Sisterhood. She held her down while I slit her back open, killing her quickly. I'm not into torture, I'm a to-the-point kind of person because it has no reason to it."

"So Raven was involved in both of the murders on the Titans hands?"

"You could say that."

"Interesting. And she's not affected by it?"

"Not as far as anyone can tell. And if she was, she'd let us know, or at least Beast Boy."

We were quiet for a while.

"And you . . . it seems that everyone here is pretty much paired up except you."

"Argent? You got that vibe from her?"

"She seems to have a thing for the Harold."

"See-More?"

"He, Gizmo, and Mammoth seem to have formed a 'no-female-interaction' group. I didn't take you for that kind of person."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't." She hissed. It was clear she got irritated easily and I laughed in my head. "Anyways, why aren't you paired off with anyone yet?"

"I'm waiting for my type."

"What's your type?"

"Good-looking. Sense of sarcastic humor-."

"You pretty much described most of the girls here-."

"They're all missing a key factor: Human." I interrupted.

"Well then why not pick up on any human girl at one of your little parties?"

"I also want someone who isn't going to date me just to say she is. I want a girl who doesn't give a damn that I'm on a team."

Blackfire took a moment to ponder this, "Why human?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you want a girl whose without powers?"

This wasn't a question often asked. I hesitated. "Its . . . because I've seen what a power-relationship has done to my teammates. It means they're in danger to be killed, at any time, and just because its their job. I would rather protect her from that. Sure, if she could defend herself a little, I wouldn't mind, but I'd rather her keep herself safe. I don't actually have powers, its just the suit."

"Honestly, I never really thought if you had powers or not." She said, picking at her nails. "So, you'd also be more comfortable if the relationship was equal?"

I shrugged, not really liking where the conversation had turned. I knew what she was listing off in her head:

Red X's Preferences In A Girl:

1) Human and/or Powerless  
2) Sarcastic  
3) Attractive  
4) Not Going To Throw Herself At Him

Blackfire's Attributes:

1) Recently Turned Powerless  
2) Easily Rude and/or Sarcastic Sense of Humor  
3) Attractive  
4) Definitely Not Going to Throw Herself At Him

Those were four definite checks.

"I know what you're thinking," I told her.

She looked at me, brow raised, "I thought you said you had no powers."

I ignored that statement, "I doubt it would work between us."

Blackfire didn't say anything, and I was about to say something else witty about my looks causing her to be speechless when she was suddenly straddling me, comfortable. My arms were behind me, as I was in a relaxed position, but no longer did I feel relaxed. She had her knees on the floor rather then her legs actually wrapped around me. She was just squatting, almost, perfectly comfortable. My back was against a tree, and so I had no room to escape.

Although I wasn't quite sure I wanted to.

Blackfire's hands ran up my chest, and I stared, shocked. She smirked. "I was only thinking about it, but if you're so sure to decline a relationship, why not just friends with benefits?"

"I . . ." I cleared my throat, trying again. "I would rather have a relationship with someone, not just hit it and quit it."

"Well let's just see then."

Before I could protest further, Blackfire pulled the color of my suit down, kissing my neck. I was beyond stunned, I was frozen. Jinx and Kole were the only people who knew what I looked like, and they never talked about it. Besides them, no one had ever even seen my skin color. And now Blackfire had.

She was also _seriously_ turning me on, unfortunately. Her hands continued to move wherever she saw fit, when her attention turned to the mask, blocking my mouth. She slowly reached towards it, grasping it firmly between her hands.

Thank my lucky stars, both of our communicators (hers given to her yesterday, I assumed, when she was with Starfire) began flashing. I gripped her hands in only one of mine, pulling both of us to our feet and glared down at her. Blackfire took her turn in being stunned, her chest rising and falling in her erratic breathing. We phased into the castle, courtesy of myself, before I released her. I felt her eyes on me as I hurried down the corridor, where I could already hear whatever chaos had alerted our communicators. A few seconds after I arrived, she appeared next to me.

Both of us could not believe the sight before our eyes

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

I had a couch put in my room, as well as a small TV. At the moment Raven lay curled against me, her arms around me and my hands entwined around her waist. Every once in a while my hands drifted up to her spine, making her shiver slightly at the touch. Every time she shivered I gave a laugh but eventually, my laugh became muttered against her neck, the TV show becoming unimportant. My lips began to tenderly suck at her pale skin and she immediately felt herself thrown into a whole other mood. She pressed her fingers into my back, pulling me closer. My mouth move to hers then, aggressive and needy. Raven smirked against my mouth. Her legs in between my legs, I pulled away, looking down at her with my hands on either side of her head.

"You know," I began. "You _really_ drive the Beast crazy every once in a while."

Raven pushed herself up on her elbows, slightly. "I thought you had him under control."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't sense him practically _begging _me to just throw you in bed." Raven gave me a look. "What? I'm being completely serious. If I even _said_ some of the things he thinks, you'd smack me."

"That's somewhat creepy and flattering at the same time." Raven commented, pushing herself up farther so we were barely centimeters apart. "Just how far does he want to go?"

"All the way and back again," I informed her, kissing her jaw line. "Does it matter?"

"I don't want to torture you, I'll feel bad."

"The only way you could truly torture me was if you didn't allow me to kiss you anymore. That would be the worst punishment ever." I moaned out, whining pitifully. "You aren't going to do that to me, are you?"

Raven pushed against my chest, keeping me away from her while I stared in horror. Then she smirked, "Nah."

I smiled in turn when suddenly, Raven gasped. Normally, this would have been a huge turn on for me when I saw Raven, staring at something over my shoulder. I turned, but saw nothing behind me, but as I turned back, her hand caught my eyes. Immediately I was off her, lifting her into an upright position. She was still awake, just completely surprised.

Red marks covered her hands and at first I thought she was bleeding, but that didn't seem to be the case. Raven touched the suddenly appearing marks with her fingers, and no blood came off. No coloring of any sort, her skin had just decided to turn blood red, like a deep, internal sunburn. Confused as I was, she tried to heal herself, her hand glowing blue as she placed it over her arm. A small crack of white light appeared, which she winced at, but soon all the 'burns' began to fade away, a few cracks of what appeared to be midget-lightning gave their protests before they were gone.

Complete silence filled the room for a while.

"R-Rae?" I stuttered. "Are you alright?"

We'd both been staring at her this whole time, wondering if the marks were going to come back and if they were, would Raven just be able to heal them away again, without any real effort besides a little lightning shock-. Wait!

Before she could answer I snatched the hand she'd used to heal from her, flipped it over to look. My eyes practically bulged out of my head at the sight of it. A large gash rested upon her hand, from the lightning, and smaller scratches surrounded it. It was strange.

It almost looked like an awkward 'S'.

"Raven . . . your hand!" I squeaked, unable to control my fury and fear.

She retracted it from my grasp. "Its nothing." With a wave of her hand over her other hand, the mark was nothing but a thin, pink line, barely seen on her skin. In a matter of days it would be gone. Raven sounded breathless as she said, "Beast Boy . . . I'm scared."

I hugged her, pulling Raven onto my lap as she cradled herself against me in silence. And then seemingly ancient words echoed in my head.

_"Raven is in danger. If anything appears wrong with her, like she's keeping secrets from you, tell me immediately. You're to keep a closer eye on her then you already do from now on, do you understand?"_

Beast Boy kissed her forehead, thinking this over and over in his head. He had a feeling Arella was keeping secrets from everybody, and now that he saw just how much it was scaring Raven and himself, not to mention the other more physical ways it affected her, he felt they both deserved to know. Now.

Raven was clearly not expecting him to stand, picking her up along with him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to Arella. She has some explaining to do."

"At least let me down."

I set her down on her feet and we began walking, hand in hand.

* * *

**Kole:**

"Nothing feels right here anymore. It's like . . . everyone is starting to look as restless as I feel."

Jericho nodded beside me, signing his own thoughts. '_Like, there's still some adventure waiting around the bend, even though we've only got Raven back a a week or so ago?_'

"Exactly."

'_I know what you mean, I feel the same way_.'

Kole sighed, "Things just . . . don't seem right anymore. It's like something is pulling everyone apart."

Jericho touched her shoulder, and she placed her hand of it. Together they stay on the balcony until they heard the chaos going on in the hall.

"_Whoa, guys, what are you shouting about?_"

Our communicators were going off and we ran outside.

"Beast Boy, Raven, Arella, what in the hell is going on here?" Robin was demanding. He was in between them, Raven and Beast Boy on one side while Arella was on the other. The relatives seemed disheveled, Raven and Beast Boy seemed pissed while Arella seemed nervous at he sight of everyone slowly filing into the hall.

Beast Boy stepped back, and Robin dropped his hand, feeling he was no more danger. "Well, Arella? Are you going to tell them what you've done to this team to compromise our trust, or am I?" He hugged Raven to him, and she continued to gawk at her mother a moment before burying her face into his chest.

"I . . . there's nothing to say-." She tried to insist, but Beast Boy attempted to interrupt her, looking beyond furious.

"Tell the truth!" Raven suddenly shouted, in an outburst of rage. The room was still, for Raven had never screamed like this before, at anyone. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked at her mother with hurt and betrayal. She swallowed before screaming again, "Tell everyone what you've been hiding from me!"

Arella masked Raven's sadness, wiping away her own tears. Even the elders were gathering now.

"It appears I have some explaining to do."

* * *

OH SNAP!

Some serious romance between Red X and Blackfire, and to be honest, I might have to actually change the rating from T to M because of how heated Blackfire and Red X might get in the future. I didn't intend to do it, but their character dynamics just seemed to escalate off each other and turn into that.

There was some confusion as to why this couple should be a couple. Its because both of them are the antis of Robin and Starfire. Blackfire, in the TV show, is constantly trying to ruin Starfire while Red X is doing the same to Robin. Both of them make the main couple of the show (which unfortunately, they were, instead of Beast Boy and Raven) question their morals at some time and remind them of something they regret: Red X constantly reminding Robin of his mistake in creating the suit and enjoying evil while Starfire regrets her relationship with Blackfire and how they actually got their powers. If you really wanna know how they got their powers, read another story, cause that shit is too sick to put in here.

AND OH MY DAMN!

Arella, Beast Boy, and Raven? What the hell is going on? The conversation will be in the next chapter, and so will the after part. The Kole/Jericho thing was just for fun, to show how innocent of a couple they really are. They're just . . . cute. Nothing you can say besides that.

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER


	3. Don't Try to Hide From Me

I'm sick! :-(

Being sick in summer should be criminal! And my sisters are out of town, so its just me and my parents, but that's cool. Being by myself with a laptop and music makes me feel better already! :-D

Chapter 3!

And the rating was changed to M because of the mature content that has to be involved in this story if its going to stick to the truth as much as possible. Arella's story is traumatizing and frightening, but its also key to Raven's past and heritage. Sorry if it creeps any of you out, but its how Raven was born.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
"Don't Try To Hide From Me"**

**Raven:**

I was frightened, I'll be honest. In all of my studies and travels with Arella, I'd never seen anything like those marks. And there had never been a wound I couldn't heal completely. Glancing at the pink scar on the hand Beast Boy was not holding, it scared me. What was I supposed to think about this?

Beast Boy squeezed my hand. I looked up at him. He gave me a reassuring smile, though I could feel he didn't in his emotions. "Don't worry. I'm sure its nothing."

I took a moment to analize his feelings before replying, "You're hiding something from me."

Beast Boy stopped, as did I.

There was no accusation in my voice, it was just a statement, and so he knew better then to lie to me.

"I know," he said, pulling me to keep walking and looking straight ahead. "It'll be better explained when we see Arella."

I didn't argue, but continued to give him suspicious glances. We passed few people on the way, and they were only maids, who gave us strange looks as we passed by. It was odd in itself, because anyone who worked here saw us often and the glamor of it had passed, so I felt their atmosphere as well. This was the only way to get Arella, and because of Terra's little episode, they were wondering what was going on. Strange.

Beast Boy let go of my hand and knocked, "Arella?"

Immediately Arella, fully dressed, unlike last night, when she'd been in her bathrobe, appeared before the door. Upon seeing the two of us together, she seemed happy, but glancing at Beast Boy, nerves began to swirl around her as easy as air.

"Have you to come to check on Terra?" She asked, her eyes darting between the two of us.

Beast Boy looked serious, "I think it would be best if we talked inside."

Arella and him shared a look I couldn't understand before she allowed us inside, closing the door behind us. She gestured for us to sit down on the couch, no longer occupied by my blond friend, as I'd seen through the crack in the door last night.

"Where's Terra?" I asked, looking around.

My mother pointed to her bedroom door, "She's in my room. I've been keeping a close eye on her." She hesitated, "Now, what did you wish to speak about?"

Beast Boy cleared his throat and I remained silent. "Arella, Raven has something to show you."

He nudged me and I began to pull up my sleeves. One of my hand scars were darker then the other, and the lighter one was the one I'd allowed Beast Boy to touch. The other one was a bit of pressure, minimal, but it was still noticeable. "These appeared when I was with Beast Boy." I showed her my arms, also lightly covered with those fading marks on me. It was just my hand and arms. That didn't mean it was anything less frightening.

Arella very literally jumped to her feet. "When did this happen?"

Beast Boy had his hands in his laps, folded, like those serious-looking cops on TV. It made sense, because he watched television all the time, but it was unlike him to act serious in a 'questionnaire' way. Something was off about him, because he wanted answers for me. I wanted answers too.

"I think the better question, Arella," Beast Boy began, "Is why you keep asking questions and we don't get to."

Arella's eyes narrowed at Beast Boy. My eyes widened but he remained composed. I'd never seen Arella loose her cool . . . ever.

"You're treading on dangerous grounds, Beast Boy," She warned, slowly. "You should turn back _now_."

His teeth began to grind together, "I'm not letting you continue to keep secrets at other peoples expense, Arella." His eyes glanced to Terra, then back to her. "Raven isn't the only one being affected by this, but she's my priority. Whatever you're hiding, its time to fess up, or _I_ will."

My head jerked backwards, my stunned gaze directed on him now. "What do you mean?" I looked at my mother. "What did you tell him that you couldn't trust me with?"

"Its nothing-." She tried to assure me.

I flashed my palms at her, on the edge of my seat. "_This _is nothing?"

Arella visibly winced, "Raven, please put your sleeves and your hands down."

"Why? Does it bother you?" I snapped, "Cause it bothers me."

"Raven, please, you have to listen to me-."

"I would love to, but you're not telling me anything I want to know!"

"Raven," Beast Boy murmured, touching my hand. "Calm down, its alright."

"No, I won't calm down." I said, feeling justified in my irritation. I turned back to Arella, wide-eyed and waiting. "Arella, why can't you just tell me?"

My mother stared, her emotions arguing with one another. The urge to protect and the need to tell the truth raged a war within her until she closed her eyes. I'd never felt such a still aura around anybody before. She didn't open her eyes as she sat down next to us.

Suddenly, all three of us were engulfed in a vortex, and I gasped, clinging to Beast Boy in fear. He held me tight against him, protectively, and Arella continued to stand still. She didn't show any signs of moving anytime soon.

Then her eyes snapped open and everything stopped. We were somewhere we shouldn't be, I knew. Something seemed off about this place.

"Mother, I thought you didn't have any powers," I said, looking directly at her in confusion. "How'd you do this?"

"They aren't my powers, Raven," She said. The furniture wasn't there anymore, mind the couch. No table, no other room. We were actually in what appeared to be a cottage home that Arella refused to look at. "This imagery is shown to you from the recesses of my mind. The elders allowed me a power to show these events one time and one time only, so pay attention, you won't get a second chance."

We looked around, staring at the only door. I gripped Beast Boy's hand tightly, expecting something horrifying.

It wasn't what we expected.

A woman came out, young, probably just barely eighteen. It didn't take long for us to recognize her, because although her hair was black, it wasn't that far off.

"That's you," I said blankly, looking at her. Arella nodded, stone-faced.

Beast Boy and I shared a nervous look before a knock was heard in the imagery that surrounded us. Young Arella seemed excited, in a rather appealing white dress. She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror in the hallway before opening the door in a happy but calm manner. I peered closer at Arella and saw that she wasn't the same skin tone she had been when she was young. She had pale skin, but it wasn't gray-ish like mine was. And I had obviously got her looks from her.

The sound was like you were under water, and a man stepped in. He was young and handsome, clearly the same age as Arella or just barely twenty but probably eighteen. He was dark haired, marble-colored.

I felt like the win had been knocked from me. "Dad."

They kissed, and it began to skip, like a bad TV. Their kissing was now more heated, and they were somewhere else. Then they began moving towards the room Young Arella had appeared from, the bedroom I assumed. Soon laughter was heard, and Beast Boy made a slightly disturbed face beside me.

Then the screaming started. Arella flinched, and it became hardly heard, like she'd lowered the volume on a television.

"He raped me," Arella said, swallowing hard. "I didn't know who he was, but he wasn't human, just disguised as one."

"Mom," I gasped. "I didn't . . . I didn't know-."

"What was he if he wasn't human?" Beast Boy interrupted, leaning me against him. My heart was hammering inside my chest with disbelief. Arella was hard, flinching at a particularly loud scream that was heard, but answered his question anyways.

"He was a demon," She said, looking directly at me. "Raven, I didn't want you to know-."

"I'm only half-demon," I said, moving away from Beast Boy and hugging Arella. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

She spoke softly and hugged me back, tightly. "Raven, the story isn't over yet. Pay attention."

I shook my head, beginning to cry. "I don't want to watch any more of it."

"That's not an option." She looked over my shoulder, mouthing something. Arella turned me, giving me back to Beast Boy who I hugged tightly, cradled against his chest and facing the door that led to the bedroom, where my mother was raped.

Finally, it stopped, and eventually my father walked out, buttoning up the last few buttons on his red silk shirt. His black pants were already zipped, and he fixed his hair in the same mirror Young Arella had checked herself in. He waited, sitting on the table. Eventually Young Arella came out, and the sound became clearer. Young Arella wore a white bathroom, similar to the one she owned now, but shorter, and made of cheap satin.

"Who are you?" She demanded, breathless with tears in her eyes. She was battered, bruised, and had blood on her neck in what looked like teeth marks. Beast Boy clutched me tighter against him, also revolted by the sight. I heard a low rumble in his chest as he growled at the horror of what a man did to someone who was my mother.

"My name isn't Trevor, as you believed, mortal. It's Trigon the Terrible." The worst thing about him is he seemed smug about what he'd done. The fact that even bound in this body, he was able to overpower her. Hatred flared through me. His voice was deep and bass-sounding.

"Why did you do this to me?" Arella's voice shook with rage.

Trigon smirked. "You should feel lucky, _Arella_." He sneered her name. "You've been deemed most worthy among mortals to bare my child."

Arella laughed, bitterly. How someone could be so strong after being violated like that was beyond me, but I guess that was why she was 'deemed worthy'. Because she was stronger then most women were and could handle that, be rational. "You think I'm _lucky_!" She screeched. Young Arella began digging through drawers, and Trigon watched her with a smug and curious expression the whole time. She entered her room and came out, soon after, dressed in jeans and a white top. It was clear she had a favored color, but she also had a scrap of shredded white cloth in her hand. Young Arella threw it in the trash, going through the drawers in the kitchen. "That was a $200 dress, I hope you know that." She sniffed, wiping tears from her red face. Her hair was a mess, and she seemed to hardly care.

Trigon's brow rose, "Where do you think you're going?"

Arella had grabbed car keys, heading towards the door. "To the police station and to get the Day After pill. I'm also on birth control," she gave a hateful glare to him. "Whatever baby of your you think I'm going to have, you're wrong."

He laughed, freely. "You think your human medicines can help you? Scath is almighty."

She snorted, "I thought you were Trigon."

"I am," he smiled leeringly. "My followers call me Scath, to hide my identity. The 'S' is our mark."

"Like I care." She began to leave when he grabbed her arm, forcing her to him again, and he smiled down at her.

"The baby you bare now will harbor powers even beyond your imagination," he said, stroking her face. I couldn't have hated him more. "She will be the thing you love most in this world, because although you hate me, this child has done nothing wrong. A mirror appeared behind her and he gripped her arms, making her face it. "And look at you know," he whispered in her ear, with a grin.

Young Arella's hair began to turn purple, like it was now. Anything off was switched and my hands curled into fists. Young Arella's face contorted, when she was done, into a mask of horror and pain.

"Now they can find you, easily." He said. "My followers will know you as the beauty with purple hair and gray skin, the mark of our child."

"Its not a child its a monster," Young Arella gritted her teeth, tears starting to form in her eyes again.

My mother next to me murmured, under her breath but loud enough so Beast Boy and I could hear it, "You aren't a monster Raven, he is."

There was silence in Young Arella before her hand carefully slipped into her jeans. Unaware, Trigon continued to caress her neck with his nose, smelling it as his free hand trailed down her side. "How about another round then, _Arella_?"

Young Arella's face lit up with fury as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You son of a bitch."

Arella pulled a knife on him, from her pocket. The switchblade plunged into his chest, and he stumbled backwards, blood beginning to bleed from the wound. Arella seemed proud of herself, eyes narrowed as she watched him die.

He used his dying breaths to threaten her, with a weak smirk.

"You can kill this body, but my spirit shall return to my human form." He croaked out, "When your child is born, she will be ours. Scath shall find you."

And the world around us vanished, all of us back in the living room. In the other room, Terra rolled over in her now 13 hour sleep, being the only one to even slightly break the complete silence.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

"I'm not human," Raven said blankly, nodding her head in acceptance. "I'm the product of rape, half-demon, and-."

"Raven!" Arella interrupted fiercely. I'd never seen her show so much emotion, but after that . . . I didn't know what to think of her. "You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of! What happened isn't your fault at all!" She glared at me. "Tell her!"

Raven's attention diverted to me, hurt on her face as well as fear and sadness. "You love a monster's spawn."

I touched Raven's face, making her look at me. "Raven," I said, looking her dead in the eye so she knew my intentions were true. "I don't care what you are, or anything about your past or your father's. All I know is that I love you for who you are _now_. Nothing could ever change my feelings for you, ever. Okay?" She looked away. "Aw, Raven."

I pressed her against me until she was crying openly, but I knew it was only of relief and pain for her mother. It took a while but eventually we were able to calm her down enough to feel alright again.

"Arella," I looked up at her, thinking of a question. "You ran, didn't you?"

She nodded, stroking Raven's hair while she watched her. "Yes. Right after I had Raven, I found out he was right. She was my everything and I loved her too much to let them take her from me." Arella kissed Raven's hands. "I ran with you, Raven. That's why we had to wear wigs and why we had to skip town, run, learn languages. You were so happy, and when you said you met a friend, I got so scared." Arella was shaking, crying now at her confessions. "That's why we left so soon after you met Beast Boy, I thought that it was one of them coming after you. I received a letter a while later, when the police had been hiding us for years. The police had captured and killed your father's cult, and they weren't going to follow us anymore, but because of your powers and the security they still wanted us to have, the Teen Titans was born." She rested her head on Raven. "I'm so sorry that I never told you."

"Mom," Raven's voice was suddenly inquiring, confused and not upset. "Why did Trigon want you to have me at all?"

Arella smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I don't know."

Raven was quiet a second, watching her. Suddenly her eyes watered, "You're lying."

"Raven, he can't get to you, does it matter?"

"I thought we were being honest!"

I kissed Raven's head, trying to calm her but she stood, and I did too. Arella stepped away from us.

"Sweetie-."

"You said Scath, an 'S' symbol, right?" Raven interrupted, stepping towards Arella. I gripped her arms firmly, holding her back, and she didn't object or even seem to notice the action in the slightest. She flipped her palms up, and I thought she was attacking, but her next words silenced me. She was still starting to cry. "What do those marks on my hand look like?"

I took one of her hands and gaped at it. She was right.

Arella gasped, quivering. "Raven, please, its better if you don't know-!"

"You're unbelievable!" Raven screeched in her betrayal, jerking my hands off of hers and darting out the door.

I paused in following her, giving Arella a disappointed look. "This was your chance to clear things up and you keep lying." She said nothing, biting her lip. "All you're doing is scaring her more and more."

I ran after Raven, not giving her a chance to answer me. We were in the halls now and I slammed the door shut, getting pissed off.

"Raven, Beast Boy, wait!" Arella shouted, opening the door and chasing after us.

Immediately I knew we were about to make a scene, but I could also tell Raven nor I gave a damn at the moment.

"No, you know what," Raven shouted, turning on her heel to shout over her shoulder. She was openly crying now, and it broke my heart to see her like that. "Just stay the hell away from me, Arella, just leave me alone!"

"Raven, I'm doing whats best for you! I know I am!"

"By lying?" I snapped, as Raven was now at my side, since I'd been a couple feet behind her at her head-start. I snorted in disgust, "Yeah, great ethics you got there Arella. While you're at it, why don't you-!"

I didn't know when Robin had showed up, but suddenly his hand was on my chest, keeping Arella away from Raven and I. He looked between our side and hers, and I realized there was a growing crowd around us.

"Whoa, guys, what are you shouting about?" He demanded.

Nobody said anything.

"Beast Boy, Raven, Arella, what the hell is going on here?" Robin tried again.

He dropped his hand eventually when I stepped away from Arella. I didn't want this to get violent. However irritated I was with her at the moment, I could never hurt an innocent idiot. Especially not after what I'd seen Raven's father do to him.

"Well, Arella? Are you going to tell them what you've done to this team to compromise our trust, or am I?" I pulled Raven against me, so Robin could take his suspicious eyes off of her and so I could try to console her and get her to stop crying. Raven stared openly at Arella before hiding her face against me.

"I . . . there's nothing to say-." Arella began.

Then I'd had it. I opened my mouth to shout at her.

Raven pulled away from me. "Tell the truth!"

It was deathly silent. I had heard Raven snap and make nasty grumblings before, but never ad she screamed like that. It echoed afterwords.

Her tears started up again, practically choking on them before starting back up. "Tell everyone what you've been hiding from me!"

Elder's gathered now, and Arella took a shuddering breath, also starting to cry. She flicked the tears away quickly, murmuring quietly, "It appears I have some explaining to do."

"You're damn right you do," Raven hissed. "Now tell me what these marks mean!"

"What marks?" Robin whispered to me, knowing Raven was in a murderous mood right now. Even the Beast inside whimpered slightly at how fearsome she was at the moment. He wasn't afraid of her, just upset because she was upset.

"Its a long story, just listen to this part," I muttered.

Arella touched Raven's hands, flipping them over and watching the palms coldly. She wasn't Raven's mother anymore.

She was a translator.

"_The gem was born of evils fire_,  
_The gem shall be his portal_  
_He comes to claim_  
_He comes to sire_  
_The end of all things mortal_."

The whole time her voice was soft, scratchy. Her eyes drooped in sadness and defeat.

"What does that mean?" Kole asked, on the front of the circle. "What's wrong with Raven?"

Raven's looked so pissed she was ready to kill. "Go to hell, Arella. And visit my dad, while you're at it!"

She stormed past everyone, including me. I gave Arella a nasty look, distorted by my confusion, before chasing after her.

I didn't catch her until we met hit her room, and I crawled under the door in the form of a bug, knowing she had locked the doors. "Raven, what does that mean?"

Raven sat on her bed, unmoving with her hands folded in her lap. "I'm the portal, Beast Boy."

I sat next to her, "Portal to what? Rae, you're scaring me."

"I should!" She shouted, crying again as her eyes met mine. "Beast Boy . . . Trigon is the devil equivalent and I'm his child. In all books, what does the devil's child do?"

I paused, "Kill people, but-."

"When I indirectly killed Adonis and Madame Rouge, I gave Trigon strength to awaken inside of me. His demon blood gave me these powers and my powers go crazy with my emotions because hate gives demons strength, but since I'm part human, it counts for everything."

"But what does that have to do with-?"

"I was born so he could use me as a portal and come to Earth. The world is going to end, Beast Boy." She looked on the verge of hysterics. "And its going to be my fault."

* * *

End of this chapter. Hope you liked it and sorry about the rape :-/

At least I didn't put in any details, right? -shudder-

Hope you enjoyed it as much as you could!


	4. However Vast Your Knowledge Is

I never intended for this story to get as intense as its turning out to be.

If it was a trailer, it'd be epic. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
"However Vast You Knowledge Is"**

**Blackfire:**

This _definitely _wasn't worth missing out on sex with Red X, but it was entertaining. I'd always had a thing for chaos and I wasn't about to change now, just appreciate when it came rather then causing it myself.**  
**

Watching Raven run from Arella and Beast Boy give her a nasty look before following stifled my need for at least three years. That imagery was gold to me. Starfire hesitantly touched Robin's arm and he looked at her, shaking his head. I assumed it meant 'don't follow them', but I wasn't sure.

"Arella-." Jinx began.

Arella blurted everything out quietly. "Raven is part demon, its where she got her powers from. Her father's cult was after us most of her life, and then the police killed them. I killed her father's body, but I didn't have the kind of power to kill his spirit. He's after her he can use her as his link to Earth to destroy our world. She's upset because I was trying to hide it from her and wouldn't tell the truth. Terra's being influenced by his powers but I've been taking them out of her. That's why she's upset."

With that she left, slamming her door shut behind her. The audible click insinuated she wanted to be alone and have privacy.

Robin looked at the elders, lining the edge of the room. "You knew about this?"

They bowed and one woman spoke, "Arella asked us not to tell, as a favor. She said she'd tell you when the time was right." The woman glanced around the room. "It appears that she felt now was a good time."

I was just joining the team and was unsure what was going on. But everyone began heading in the same direction until we eventually ended up in the garden, all of us without the elders and that included Melvin and her brothers. Someone had picked them up and Kole, Jericho, and Jinx were holding them, Kid Flash near them.

"So, what do we do?" Argent asked eventually. "We can't just leave Raven to deal with just Beast Boy, mates. S'not right, at all."

"I don't know about anyone else, but I have no desire to be here at the moment," Red X said from beside me. "Anyone else up for the Old Spot?"

It was quiet.

"I haven't been there since we left," Aqualad said quietly. "I do kind of miss it . . ."

"Then let's go," Gizmo agreed. "Who wants to go get Raven and Beast Boy?"

Kid Flash stepped away from Jinx, "I'm fastest. I'll get them out quick, so no one will notice we're gone."

With that he sped off and we waited, discussing our plans.

"We can't just run away," Jinx pointed out. "We're super heroes, its not like they won't notice."

"They've got our communicators. There hasn't been a big problem besides Madame Rouge, recently. The other Titans can take care of the minimal stuff until we figure out what we're going to do. Until then, we'll build some makeshift houses, to fit all of us and camouflage them in like you're old house, Jinx." Speedy said. "Like all of your guyses old house."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cyborg agreed. "And what are we doing? Hiding Raven from Arella?"

"It only makes sense."

Raven, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash appeared. It was Raven who had spoken.

"Arella's never going to let me out of her sight if I stay," She continued. "She'll keep me as her lab rat, like she's done because of Terra's nightmare. I couldn't be happier to leave."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Robin grumbled. "Taking a break doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"Friends," Starfire seemed afraid. "Are we truly leaving our home behind?"

"Its just for a while," I assured her, looking pointedly at Robin to agree. "Right?"

He nodded, "Its just to sort things out, Star. Don't worry about it."

Reassured, Starfire took Robin's hand fearfully.

"They'll know where we're going." Kid Flash pointed out. "Its pretty easy to figure out."

"We'll set up motion sensors over a 100 mile square radius. As soon as anyone steps onto our territory, we'll know." Cyborg said confidently. "No ones taking my little sister from us."

Raven smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you all are doing this because of me."

"Raven, don't worry about it," Kole insisted. "We want to do this. You're a part of our family. We're not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

She nodded.

Beast Boy folded his arms behind his head. "We've got nothing packed."

"Cyborg came make more holo-rings," Jinx insisted. "We'll take turns going out to buy disguises with the holo-rings, and then keep up the appearances. Everything will be fine you downers." She said, teasingly. Some people laughed.

"Raven?" Robin asked, insinuating her to transport them.

She closed her eyes, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

A black aura encases us and we were back where Red X had taken me in a matter of seconds, the darkness evaporating around us. I felt in a sort of awe.

We started the essentials immediately, Robin taking charge.

"Cyborg, you take anyone you need and start on those motion detectors. I want one on every square foot of land, and that includes the trees."

"Got it, Rob."

"How many do you think you'll need?"

Cyborg thought a moment, "About . . . five people. I'll Aqualad, Kid Flash, See-More, the Harold and Gizmo."

It was a smart choice. Everyone else could be more useful in building then placing things on the floor. Kid Flash could use his speed to his advantage in placing the detectors, or handing them out as Cyborg threw them together. Aqualad was useless in heavy lifting, because his element was water, and so he could place the ones along the river. See-More could see if anyone had missed a spot. Gizmo could help build the devices and the Harold was patient, and wouldn't get bored. It was smart pickings.

Robin nodded his approval. "Alright. Jericho and Kole, you'll be taking care of the kids." They nodded, Jericho holding Teether in one arm while Kole held Timmy, Melvin in between them being held by Bobby. "Everyone else will start on building. Starfire, Blackfire, Red X, and Jinx, you're on one team, start over there." He pointed and we left.

My strength was not as inhuman as Starfire's, but that still made it easily ten times beyond what any human could withstand. I noticed every team had lifters (Starfire, Mammoth, Argent, etc.) people who could cut the wood (Jinx, Red X, etc.) and people who had enough knowledge for planning (myself, Robin, etc.). Robin was a good leader. Some people could multitask as well, which only helped more.

I caught Red X glancing at me a few times. By the end of the day I'd averaged around 28 times every 2 hours. I snickered and Jinx noticed. Robin chose about five minutes later to give everyone a half hour break. We deserved it for working so hard.

I sat down by the lake, as away from everyone as possible without being obvious about it. Jinx sat down next to me.

"So . . . Red X, huh?" She started, bluntly.

I looked at her, my brow up. "What do you mean?"

"You like each other, I can tell." Jinx replied, leaning against the tree next to the one I was against. "How you made him like someone besides himself though . . . I gotta give you props, it definitely isn't something I thought was possible for my brother."

I smirked to myself. "I won't pretend it wasn't fun."

Jinx mimicked my expression, snorting. "How are you and Starfire related?"

I laughed, "I wondered that myself."

Jinx glanced over her shoulder, waving at someone before turning back around.

"What was that about?"

"Red X was staring at you." She said, giggling like a schoolgirl. "I'm _so_ going to use this as blackmail."

"Well thank you," I rolled my eyes. I jumped as Kid Flash appeared next to Jinx, in a blur that jolted into him.

Jinx barely glanced up from the river. I had a feeling she was used to this by now. "Shouldn't you be working with Cyborg?"

He kissed her on the cheek and she rolled her eyes, "Nah. Gave us a break too. Robin and Cyborg must have coordinated breaks together."

He blocked down in front of us, grinning like a child and Jinx sighed. "He's always like this, if that's what you're wondering."

"Mm," I nodded, understanding. "I figured."

Kid Flash scrunched his face up in irritation. I noticed everything about him seemed animatedly peppy. "Gee, thanks Jinx."

"No problem." She shot another look over her shoulder before grinning at me. "He did it again."

"Who did what?" Kid Flash asked immediately.

Before I could intervene, Jinx said, "Red X likes Blackfire."

Kid Flash's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "What? That's impossible! He doesn't like any girls besides you and Kole!"

"Well, that was before Blackfire came," Jinx said calmly. She then nudged me. "How about you room with me tonight, since my room is right next to Red X's, it wouldn't be horrible if he saw you in the middle of the night."

"Jinx!" Kid Flash hissed. "Inappropriate!"

Jinx and I shared a sly look before she started up again. "Blackfire, what's your planets thoughts on sex at sixteen?"

"**Jinx!**" Kid Flash squeaked, shocked.

I thought a moment. "Its not unheard of-."

"Blackfire!"

"Its actually quite common." I finished, ignoring Kid Flash. "The people on Tamaran are warriors, and many are killed in battles, so the more children had, the better-."

"Okay! I can't here you! Lalalala!" Kid Flash fell over on his side, his hands firmly planted over his ears, all the while shouting 'lalalalala'. Some people looking at him with odd expressions but most ignored him as Jinx and I laughed, unable to breath.

"Do I wanna know?"

I looked up and smirked, focused again. Jinx's laughter ceased to giggling, giving me knowing looks.

"Kid Flash is drowning our conversation out because he thinks its inappropriate," she explained, trying to suppress her amusement and failing.

Red X looked from me to Jinx, suspiciously. "And what were you talking about to make him like this?"

I grinned evilly, standing uncomfortably close (for him) to Red X. "Do you really want to know?"

Beside me Jinx snickered and Kid Flash made a disgusted noise that was quickly silenced by his girlfriend.

Red X crossed his arms, leaning forward. "Try me."

"Alright, breaks over!" Robin shouted, Cyborg beside him.

Jinx grabbed Kid Flash, despite his tired protesting, and casually left the two of us alone. Neither of us had moved an inch.

I leaned in, next to where his ear was. "Oh believe me, I will."

And at that I left, back to where Jinx and Starfire were already gathering. When I gave a quick glance over my shoulder I saw Red X, staring after me with huge, disbelieving eyes that stretched his mask widely.

"Sister, what have you done to friend Red X?" Starfire asked, amused as she watched him over my shoulder.

I laughed, "Nothing he didn't want, sister dear, nothing he didn't want."

We didn't finish until the next day, and so we shared rooms. It was easy, because Beast Boy, apparently, had a house as well, with two rooms, two bathrooms, and an abnormally large kitchen/family room. There was plenty room for everybody.

But Jinx and Blackfire did _somehow_ end up sharing a room. And Kid Flash had ended up sharing a room with Red X, much to the dark boys slight irritation. Surprisingly, Beast Boy and Raven shared Beast Boy's room, but Speedy, one of some staying with them, said if he heard any screaming in the middle of the night, he was going to assume someone was being murdered and open the door without knocking.

Raven stayed in our room for a few hours, until midnight. Starfire was with us as well, but she'd be staying with Argent and Kole. During that time, a new friendship sprouted, oddly enough.

"I like Beast Boy because . . . We just love each other, leave it at that," Raven insisted.

Jinx and I laughed, Jinx speaking first. "So, sharing a bed with Beast Boy . . ."

"What about it?"

"You're comfortable with that?" I intervened.

Raven nodded, "Its not like we do anything."

"If I had a man I wanted in my bed, I would so do something," I muttered.

"Blackfire," Raven reacted surprised. "I never took you as the type."

I shrugged. "If you have the opportunity, take it, that's my motto."

"Well, if you're going to screw my brother, at least wait until he's alone in his room. Like, when we get all the houses built and Kid Flash isn't sharing with him," Jinx begged. "I'll never hear the end of it if he catches you two screwing around in there."

"Sister, you and Red X are doing the dating?" Starfire sounded beyond stunned. "This is glorious! I must-."

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "We're not dating yet, sister dear." I released her. "Its just casual flirting."

"Soon to be casual sex," Jinx muttered, under her breath. Raven smacked her. "Ow!"

"Ignore her, I think its nice Red X has finally got someone to rile him up. Its time he learned what it was like to get teased about a girlfriend or a crush, so he can get knocked down a couple pegs after he does it to us." Raven said happily.

I snorted, "I'm going to the kitchen, anyone want anything?"

There was a chorus of '_no thank you_'s before I left the room, to get myself of cup of hot tea. I'd become accustomed to tea, as Starfire had become addicted to mustard shortly after her arrival. It was very warming in my body. When I drank it I felt comfortable. It was addicting and I started to pour the water, when someone cleared their throat from behind me. I smiled knowingly and turned, leaning up against the counter*.

"Come back to ogle me some more while my back was turned?" I hedged.

Red X seemed displeased at my teasing. "This needs to stop."

"What?" I asked, sauntering towards him. "I'm not the one staring."

"You know what I mean. You can't keep . . . trying to seduce me." He seemed uncomfortable with this conversation.

I touched my hand to his chest, "You know, this water could take some time to heat up. It could take a few seconds or a minute or_ the rest of the night_."

* * *

**Red X:**

It was taking a large amount of my will power to keep my composure.

Okay I lied. It took all of it.

She began pulling my costume neck off, slowly. Immediately I moved away.

"You . . . _seriously_ need to stop that." I sounded nearly winded, unfortunately.

Blackfire pouted, which did strange things to my stomach and my heart.

My eyes narrowed. "I said stop that."

At that moment the microwave went off and she was forced to move away, to get it. She plopped a tea bag in quickly before turning back to me, serious now. No flirting or trying to arouse me, just genuine confusion and honesty.

That sucked worse then her flirting.

"Whats the point of liking me if you refuse to even touch me?" She asked, searching for sugar.

I grabbed the sugar from the cupboard, handing it to her. Blackfire sat on the counter, stirring the sugar into the tea.

After a moment she said, "You didn't answer my question."

I sighed, "I'm not use to relationships . . . at all." I began walking out of the room, back to mine, calling over my shoulder. "If you really want to give this a go, wait until we've settled down here and Kid Flash is out of my room so we can talk privately, alright?"

She didn't respond and I shut the door behind me, Kid Flash already snoring on the cot. I rolled my eyes and settled onto my bed, drifting off to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Raven:**

We left. We actually left. Beast Boy woke me with a kiss, but my body was numb with shock.

He seemed to sense that.

"Rae, its alright that we left. We_ wanted _to leave." He insisted, immediately. I still didn't say anything. The only time I'd been interactive with them was last night, when this seemed like a good idea. He sighed, "Do you want to stay out of building today? I'll stay with you."

I shook my head, standing. He grinned at me and I turned to him, my brow up. "What are you looking at?"

"You. Anyone ever tell you how damn _fine_ you are?"

I threw a pillow across the room at him, knocking him off the bed with a thump.

* * *

**Arella:**

Terra's condition was becoming gradually worse. Each day the power was redder, darker, blacker. Each day she needed a little more taken from her mind, and she had yet to wake up or show any signs of it.

I drowned out my real concerns of my daughter with Terra. I knew she'd get over it. I knew that until the Elders came barging in, alarmed. They were gone. All of them had disappeared as soon as my secret had gotten out.

Raven was with them.

"No," I gasped out. "No, find them! You have to find them!"

Terra stirred in her sleep and I looked over her, peering closely. Ever so faintly, I saw her smirk. I froze.

"Arella?" One of the women asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't breathe.

"He knows."

"Who knows? What do they know?"

"Trigon knows she's gone."

* * *

**Robin:**

I'd asked Cyborg to build us new communicators, so we would only have to use our old ones when Arella inevitably tried to persuade us to come home, so Raven could supposedly be 'protected'. We all knew she only wanted to study her. It wouldn't be fair to Raven or Beast Boy or any of us to see her that miserable just for Arella's personal gain. I regretted being unable to bring Terra, but if we could treat her the way Arella did, we would. But we didn't know _how_, or we'd be back to get her in a heartbeat. Aqualad was agonizing over the decision to leave her.

Cyborg had improved the communicators. Unlike black, white, and yellow, they were now just black, white, and whatever color was the favorite of the person it belonged to. His was an electric blue, Jinx's was pink, Starfire's orange, Beast Boy's green, Raven's purple, very simple. It also let us know who had lost their communicator, if one color was found without an owner, and who should be punished for losing it. They could also be destroyed, manually, or from a signal Cyborg could send to a specific one. They could be tracked. They weren't circular, they looked like cell phone with a small 'T' in the corner. It had all our fake identities Red X and Jinx had made for us. I had to admit, having former criminals on the team made things a whole lot easier. We could specifically contact someone at any time.

This was better then I thought. It took only three days to finish the building. By the end of that, we set up a projector, and finally answered one of Arella's constant calls. We set up the projector in a windowless room, shutting down the tracking devices on all of our communicators and disabling any chance at following us. We had her outmatched. She could see all of us and we cold see her.

"Raven, please-!" she stopped, seeing it wasn't just Raven there, though she called her specifically. "Oh."

"Hello Arella, can we help you?" Kole said kindly, as if this was just an average call.

Arella looked pleading. "You all have to come back! You're in terrible danger if you don't!"

"So you can what?" Cyborg demanded. "Do your experiments on Raven too? Not gonna happen."

She frowned. I'd never seen Raven's normally sweet, loving mom like this. Something inside of her had snapped. _Trigon_ had made her snap.

"They would be painless and necessary," She said, justifying herself.

Raven made a disgusted face, in the back of the crowd with Beast Boy's arm slung around her. "We're not coming home. We'll take care of this ourselves."

Arella looked furious. "You'll regret this."

"Pardon me, Miss Arella," Starfire said in a scathing yet polite tone. It stung even the people in the room. "But I believe the proper phrase my friends are searching for is '_fuck off_', yes?"

Some people began laughing. No one had ever heard Starfire swear before. And she'd done it so politely, that was just too much.

Arella looked ready to murder. This was not the same woman I'd known my whole life.

"We're coming to find you!" Arella hissed. "We already know where you are!"

"Even if that's true," I said calmly. "We'll be hidden by then. We could be right in front of you and you'd never see even know it."

Arella sneer at us then. "I have Terra. What are you going to do about that, hm? You have no idea what I'll do to her!"

Argent's brow rose. "Are you threatenin' us, mate?"

"You're damn right I am!"

"Good luck with that," I said. "Until then, we're shutting down all communicators but one. If an emergency in the city pops up, call, immediately, because we'll be investigating it before you tell us, so you don't lure us into a trap."

"You little-!"

"Be seeing you, Arella." Beast Boy interrupted. "Later."

Many said goodbye, mockingly, swearing at her. Some made rude gestures and others said things to the effect of 'goodbye crazy!' and things like that. After a minute of this I cut the transmition, tossing the communicator to Cyborg.

"Get that hooked to a messaging machine, so we can record whatever messages she leaves us. I want blackmail, and I want a lot of it." I ordered.

Cyborg gave me a thumbs up. "You got it dude." He then addressed the crowd, pulling something from a drawer. A lot of boxes, each with a different color. "Oh and by the way, we're going shopping this evening."

* * *

*Imagine "Sisters" where Starfire turns and sees her leaning up against the couch.

I figured, now that its rated M (and this being my first story rated M) I might as well have some type of sexual thing involved. Blackfire and Red X were easiest, because they're an unexplored couple. They'll probably end up banging later, and my apologies if it seems like I'm focusing on them more then Beast Boy and Raven, its just difficult for some reason. Red X and Blackfire come easier, oddly enough, so I hope you at least like the coupling.

Also, you're all probably mad at me! :-(  
I made Arella go psycho crazy on them, I know. I'm sorry! It just fit because otherwise they'd have no reason to be mad at her and no reason to take off and hide Raven from the Elders and Arella.

And finally, STARFIRE SAID FUCK OFF! WOOO! GO STARFIRE!

Until the next time, my dears.


	5. You Cannot Escape From This

So . . . steamy!

Enjoy!

P.S. Sorry if it gets confusing with the name changes. Just refer back to the groups and the key at the end if you really get mixed up. And I can also now make more dirty jokes because of my forced M rating!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
"You Cannot Escape From This"**

**Jinx:**

Ugh, whatever Blackfire saw in my brother was beyond me. I watched Red X steal a few glances at her throughout the whole meeting and to be honest, it was really starting to get on my nerves. Blackfire had come back in the room last night, flustered, and refused to give us an answer as to why, but I had a feeling. I peeked my head out the door just to catch Red X closing his and immediately my eyes narrowed, pink sparks coming from my fingers, but I brushed it off a few seconds later. After Raven and Starfire left for bed I had the urge to confront Blackfire, but she seemed in no mood to speak. Eventually I let it drop, but my brother had better get his thoughts straight soon, or he was going to get a little talking to.

I immediately raised my hand, "I'm up to go."

Others raised their hand after me, Blackfire, Raven, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and by that time we had five people. Beast Boy and I would be in charge, but I knew the area better then him, so it would mainly be me leading.

"This is now you're permanent group," Robin said. "Three for the next one, so the numbers will vary. Whose going?"

Argent, Red X, and the Harold were in it.

"Four this time. I'll be in this one."

Cyborg, Bumblebee, Starfire were added to the group.

The rest of the groups were Kole, Jericho, and Speedy. Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, and Aqualad, an all boys group. I stopped paying attention until Robin ordered my group (now named Group 1) were to construct our alibi and go into town, in an hour. Cyborg had created a holo-ring for me, since I know was well known and couldn't just pass as someone who had dyed their hair. I was curious as to what he had designed for all of us and we went off to alter our uniforms and hand-me-down clothes we had kept from when we'd use to live here.

Blackfire and Raven went with me while Kid Flash and Beast Boy went into his room, to slip on the rings. Blackfire was handed her colored box, the exact color as the flicker of her powers that we had seen. Raven had her dark purple box and my pink one while Beast Boy got his green one and Kid Flash his yellow one with the red lightning bolt on it. I made a crack at that, in which he stuck his tongue out at me, before heading off with clothes for us to mix-and-match with.

Raven turned into Sparrow, and told us to call her as much. She'd turned back into Sparrow Roth. Which was a good thing, because it would be pretty suspicious if we went with the same last names we normally had. I slipped my ring on and my eyes widened when I looked in the mirror.

My hair was down, and a blood red, like dye and black streaks running through my hair. I still looked relatively the same, but I now had more of a figure and my eyes were blue. A few freckles were splattered across my face and I now had a normal skin tone. All in all though, the minor changes made me look like a completely different person. I was once again Jade Hexin, and we'd never told the Titans about those fake names we had before we joined them, so no one could question that.

"Blackfire, you'll need a fake name." I pointed out to her, "Slip your ring on so I can see and make a name for you that'll match your appearance."

Blackfire slipped the ring on and it was a great difference. She was now normal toned, black haired, and had green eyes. Her eyebrows were now normal and yet she had gotten a little bit of a hair styling, since it was now curly. Blackfire still had that 'don't mess with me quality' that she'd stuck too, and so I thought.

The name popped into my head just as she finished examining herself.

"Flaim Anders." I said. "You are now Flaim Anders."

Raven smirked, "Welcome to the society of Fake Identities."

Blackfire, still in her metal suit, now seemed very out of place in it, though her envied body proportions had remained the same, she didn't look normal. She looked like those wanna-be's who were constantly dressing and trying to act like us.

I dug through our clothes and tossed her a red shirt with black shorts. "Go put those on."

She caught them and went into the bathroom in my room, coming out a few minutes later. Raven and I had chosen from our old clothes. She had a blue tank top and vest with dark pants while I wore a pair of jeans and a white, large t-shirts that you wore a belt with (which I did). We'd already changed, not looking. When Blackfire came out, we were all ready.

"How do I look?" She asked, spinning for us. We gave her a thumbs up before heading outside to meet the boys.

Everyone was getting ready, fake identities prepared.

Robin, Gizmo, and Cyborg created out ID's one at a time. They digitally changed the color of our shirts, some removing extra layers so it wasn't immediately obvious we were wearing the same outfits. They were made into school ID's, like we were on a field trip, and with extra money from our bank accounts (which we'd wiped out and shoved into the old account the Titans hadn't been told we'd used before joining us, untouched for over a year now), we'd rented a bus to get us there, no questions asked.

We were prepared.

"Group 1!" Robin called. We took our cards immediately after being called. "Jinx- Jade Hexin. Beast Boy- Garfield Logan. Raven- Sparrow Roth. Blackfire- Flaim Anders. Kid Flash- Wally West."

"Wally?" I asked, brow rising as he came to stand next to me. "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh shut up," He grumbled, sticking his tongue out at me. "Its generic, and no one will think 'superhero' with a name like _Wally_."

I shrugged. True enough.

"Group 2! Argent- Elicia Regent. Red X- Redge Alexander. The Harold- Henry Milton."

"Group 3! Cyborg- Victor Stone. Bumblebee- Maria Lee. Starfire- Kori Anders. Robin- Richard Grayson."

"Group 4! Kole- Kim Hexin." Kole had decided to change her fake name, because it would be way too obvious and so she could be my sister, since Cyborg had gotten so used to us calling each other siblings he'd made her digital appearance look a lot like mine. She was the only one. "Jericho- Jared Cropper. Speedy- Sid Denison."

"Group 5! Gizmo- Eugene Nelson. Mammoth- Thommas Othrip. See-More- Sid Moris. Aqualad- Eric Sanders."

"Group 6! Mas- Mitch Lopez. Menos- Mark Lopez. Red Star- Reed Stevens."

And that was it. Everybody else was left behind, not at the castle, in different quadrants. But that was enough for a class field trip. Red Star was going to be teacher, because he was older then us, and it would be supposedly for learning how to handle your money, but us 'teenagers' would be using it for an obvious shopping opportunity. That would be the thing we'd tell the store clerks.

"Alright, each group has a team leader." Robin began. "Jinx, Red X, Cyborg, Kole, Gizmo, and Red Star, you're team leaders, because you have the most knowledge in your groups, and Red Star, you're the teacher for the new kids, and your excuse for sticking with them is they don't speak English very well, got it?" He nodded. "Good. I want everyone to work out a background with their groups. How they became friends, blah blah blah."

"And also," Cyborg cut in. "If anyone recognizes any of us, we're from Star City high. And if anyone recognizes our old clique, Aqualad, Gizmo, and you too, Raven, however short of a time you were out in public with us when we were villains, you tell them we're still friends, just drifted to hang out with other people."

We all nodded.

"Alright split up ya crud-munchers," Gizmo snapped, when no one moved, his identity in hand as he walked to his group.

Kid Flash, Raven, Blackfire, Beast Boy and I sat in a circle, just like everyone else was doing.

"So, Wally, you and Jade are dating," Raven began.

"And I'm just the fifth wheel," Blackfire teased, adding her piece. "Because Sparrow and Garfield are dating too, right?"

"Jade!" Kole called, running over to me. Everyone was already practicing memorizing other peoples names. She stopped in front of me, kneeling. "I already talked to Redge and we agreed that we should be step-siblings, since we're so used to it, so you can call him your step-brother, okay?"

I nodded, "Good idea."

"Thanks." She hurried back over to her group, calling, "Later, sis!" over her shoulder.

I turned back to 'Flaim'. "So, then, I'm trying to hook you up with my step-brother." I told her, grinning evilly.

She laughed, "Got it."

* * *

**Raven- er, Sparrow:**

An hour later our bus arrived and we got on board, Red Star ordering us around like the teacher he was pretending to be, talking to the bus driver about how rowdy teenagers were now and things adults said. It surprised me how easy he was about this.

Beast Boy, or, Garfield rather, had his arm around my person, which was Sparrow. I was already getting into character and smiling at him, but placing my 'don't-screw-with-me' look on my face. Flaim was screwing with us, making remarks about when we were going to have kids and things, telling both of us to get rooms.

Jade laughed when someone hit Wally in the back of the head with a piece of crumpled up paper (God knows where he got it) and turned. I laughed when I saw Eugene with a notebook that he'd gotten from a backpack (which held the sensors that would go off if someone got too close to the hideout, left a message on the answering machine, and a few other things we thought could be useful), nudging Mammoth, who was cracking up. Wally turned in his chair, and the two began shouting threats at each other before Mr. Stevens told them to sit down and be quiet or he was dropping them off here.

It was shocking how easy it was to imagine we were a regular group of High School kids and that Red Star was our teacher. It was also surprising to see how easily our groups had been formed. Red X's, or well, Redge's group were the goth group, Richard's group the popular kids, Kim's groups the 'nice' kids who were bordering on suck-ups, Eugene's group the boys who pretended like they were cool but couldn't get a girl to give them the time of day, and our group the people who were probably . . . _active_. Flaim looked like a slut, so it could fit. Honestly, I was pretty sure Jinx had already known what kind of group we'd be, and had made her fit the part that she didn't have a boyfriend because she was too busy messing around to hold on to one of the boys she grabbed.

"Hey Sparrow!"

I turned in my seat, obviously irritated and glaring already. It was Kim who'd called me, and she was a suck-up. I felt her emotions to make sure she knew we were just practicing and that her feelings weren't hurt. Thankfully she did, and nobody paid any mind to us.

"Whaddya want, _squirt_?" I snapped.

Kim played dumb, like she didn't understand the concept of 'mean'. She was a good actor. Years of practice, I remembered. "I just wanted to know where you were going to go shopping. Um, maybe we could hang out-?"

Flaim scoffed beside me. "In your dreams, runt."

It became immediately apparent to everyone that Kim was to be made fun of for her height, since most High School kids were rather cruel to those who didn't fit the exact appearance required: hot, normal sized, skinny, things like that. Kole bit her lip, nervously, settling back down in her chair to be comforted by the deaf kid and the medieval nerd, who thought that since he joined the archery team, he could be the next Robin Hood. In reality, before we'd left, Speedy had created that persona, which was why Kole (Kim) had come up with the idea to be the nerdy, cheerful group that couldn't catch a break. Jericho was deaf, and so people often shouted words at him, since he couldn't here. They had easily come up with their persona for themselves.

"I don't know, Flaim," Maria called, getting into the conversation. "You're starting to run out of boys to screw lately. We're all just kind of waiting for you to start swinging to the girls."

"That's enough you two!" Mr. Stevens snapped.

He was ignored. They were having too much fun.

Flaim smirked, "Sorry sweetie, you're not my type."

A chorus of, "Oohs" erupted in the bus, Eugene and his friends snickering the most.

Blackfire got a high-five from both myself and Jade, Garfield and Wally tightening their grips around our waists.

Wally gave Jade a casual kiss on the cheek, whispering something to her that she giggled at.

"Aw come on Wally, at least let us get off the bus before you and Jade start getting frisky." Richard complained, which people also laughed at.

I snorted. "Oh yeah, you're one to talk. If you're going to call people out on that _Dick_, at least have the sense to take your hand off of Kori's ass before you say anything. You'd think all your energy belonged to a _lower_ organ with your smarts."

People were absolutely howling now, Mr. Steven's orders still going unnoticed by anyone, or at least we acted like it.

Kori's green eyes narrowed at me as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder. "At least my _ass_ isn't as large as yours. Really, has Garfield already gotten you pregnant? With hips like those, it confuses me."

I was proud of her. You could barely hear her accent, but I had to pretend like I was pissed.

Flaim intervened, smirking. "Say whatever you want, _sister dear_, but when we get back to Star City, we'll see what happens next time you have Richard over for a _late night snack_ and I decide to wake mommy and daddy up!"

Kori paled, as did Richard, and I marveled at their acting.

"I said that's enough! The next person to talk is getting detention every day after school for a month!" Mr. Stevens shouted, standing and gripping the seat. "Am I clear?"

We all grumbled our acknowledgments, giving him hateful looks.

"Good," and he sat down, talking to the driver again about how teaching teenagers sucked.

We all turned to those we'd yelled at though, as 'Reed' distracted the driver, mouthing or apologies and 'good jobs' to one another. Although Kid Flash did give Gizmo a teasing threat for throwing paper at him, which Gizmo responded with a 'bring-it-on' gesture. The two sat back in their seats, giggling until Red Star shot them a fake look of irritation, which shut them up quickly. We all high-fived one another on a job well done and I couldn't help but feel satisfied with myself.

We were damn good.

When the bus stopped, we got off, and Reed (Mr. Stevens/Red Star) told him to meet us back here by 5:00p.m. He nodded, driving off and leaving us in the shopping area. I'd never been there, but the other members who had been a part of the criminal team (in our group, Jade) knew it like the back of their hand. Mr. Stevens gave us a reminder that we had to meet him here by 4:45p.m. so we could do a role call and anyone who was caught doing anything _inappropriate_ in the shopping district was going to be in serious trouble. Some people walked by, seeing the bus and automatically knew we were on a field trip, giving one another complaining looks. Other teenagers who had probably skipped school were eying some of us up. Flaim checked a few out herself, biting her lip with a smirk or a wink at them, which they returned eagerly. I nudged her, making her pay attention and any male with a significant other wrapped their arm's possessively yet casually around their girls, giving the boys watching dirty looks. Redge even directed a few nasty scowls towards the gathering group of boys checking out Flaim.

"Alright, get out of my hair," Reed said good naturedly.

He didn't have to tell us twice.

Immediately we dispersed, and Elicia along with Redge and Henry approached us. Our clique wasn't the best of friends with them, but we were cool and there for one another for the random 'I'm-bored-and-my-real-friends-are-unavailable' hang out.

"Mind if we tag along?" Elicia asked Jade. She darted her eyes towards Redge, whose eyes were fixated on the boys still brave enough to continue watching Flaim.

Jade got it and I did too. We we're forcing Redge and Flaim together. Noticing this and taking her eyes off the boys in front of the store, she grinned eagerly, answering for us. "Sure! I know I don't mind."

Glancing at Redge wickedly, he once again focused his attention anywhere but her. She seemed pleased at the reactions she could get out of him and felt no insult whatsoever.

We headed into a store with normal clothes, nothing girly or too goth, but that fine line in between. It was call 'Stare Ahead', which was a weird name, but nobody cared so long as the clothing was okay. A few other people we didn't know were in there, but nobody from our High School was with us.

"Sparrow, you've got to try this on!" Jade said jokingly, pulling up a piece of clothing she knew I would murder her for if we weren't in public at the moment. She glanced at my boyfriend, "Come on Garfield, get her to try it on!"

I snatched it out of her hands. "If it'll shut you up, fine!"

I did, heading into the dressing room. I took one look at myself and rolled my eyes when Jade, seeming to know I was done, began hammering the door with her fist and demanding access into the dressing room. I reluctantly stepped outside and got a small satisfaction in seeing Beast Boy's eyes grow huge.

"Whoa," He said, staring.

I continued to look at them in monotone before saying. "I'm changing back."

"But Sparrow!" Elicia complained, pulling me back out. "You look hot! Huh Henry?"

"I'm staying out of this," he said, pretending to play with his phone. Flaim laughed.

Eventually I pulled out of Elicia's grip and by that time, everyone was trying different things on, which turned it into a fashion show. The clerk, who was a female, seemed entertained, having a good view of our strutting. We were the only ones in the store anyways.

The whole time though, Flaim hadn't tried anything on, though even Redge was forced into it. It took me a minute, but I managed to sneak off and 'put our unwanted clothes away' (the clerk gave me an appreciative look, since we had at least twenty things from all different sections). Using my time, I hurriedly put everything away before finding what I wanted (grabbing a few more things for myself) and draping it over Flaim's head as I returned. She scrambled to get it off and when she did she held it in front of her, surprised.

"You're trying that on." I told her, giving her a smug pat on the shoulder. Everyone watched, shocked they hadn't realized what I had before this time.

There was no way she could disagree and was very literally locked in the dressing room before stepping out in what I'd picked out for her, lucking out on getting the right size.

It was a short, black dress that had the back low and clung to her figure perfectly. I heard Redge swallow hard next to me and I suppressed a laugh.

"Okay, that's hot." I said, uncharacteristically.

She ended up buying it, along with normal clothes that _didn't_ look like she should be standing on a street corner.

* * *

**Jinx/Jade:**

I couldn't believe how much fun we were having with these people and identities that weren't ours. We'd each bought three bags of clothing from three different stores by noon, and we were now heading towards the food shops. We sat outside because it was a surprisingly nice day for February. We were half-way through our meal when Kim came running towards us and I sighed, pretending.

"What do you want, little sister?" I groaned, giving my friends irritated looks. They gave me sympathy expressions back, except for Wally and Flaim, who seemed amused.

She sounded winded, like a person of her frame (without hero training) would if they'd run. "Eugene . . . called me . . . a bad word!" She panted out, clearly upset.

My brow rose and she gave me a quick meaningful look before pretending to be upset again. Immediately my eyes widened and I remember it was Gizmo who had the monitors.

"What'd he say?" I said, making sure I gave her the hint knowing that I knew what she meant.

She seemed relieved that I was listening. "I told him you'd beat him up and he kept calling me a nerd and . . . he called you a slut too! And I said that 'nobody talks about my sister like that' and-."

I pretended to be furious. "He called me _what_?"

Redge placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I shrugged it off, standing. "Oh his ass is mine, where is he?"

As if on cue, Eugene began coming out of a store, backing away slowly. It seemed one person from every group was with him, advancing on him just as slowly as he moved. I walked over, giving them reassuring looks before I was behind him. He stopped, hearing me and turned.

"Are you running your mouth again you little midget?" I snapped, my hands on my hips.

He began running and Victor, Kim, and I began chasing after him. We zipped past Mark and Mitch, who were with Mr. Stevens at the cafe, and were immediately screamed at to stop. We did and marched, pouting, back towards him.

Red Star lowered his voice and we were the Titans again (or at least back in that state of mind). "Now whats going on?"

"I got a reading on the motion detectors."

"Could it be an animal?" I asked, also in hushed towns.

"I checked it out myself," Cyborg whispered. "Its human, and it looks like there's a few of them. Five, at most but at least three."

"Should we stay here longer then we planned?" Kole asked, worried.

Gizmo shook his head. "If it really is stinkin' Arella's team, they'll be gone by four. She never did plan well, it was all us."

"Good," Kole said, satisfied.

I stepped back, putting on a furious face to Red Star. "Well fine! Give me detention, I don't care. Thanks for letting me know that I can be called a slut around this school and no one will give a damn!"

"What did you say young lady?" Mr. Stevens called after me.

Kim looked nervous, "J-Jade! Wait up!"

I ignored her but she caught up anyways, like the tag-along little sister she was pretending to be.

"What's up?" Garfield asked at once, to anxiously.

Sparrow nudged him, telling him to calm down and he did, the anxious expression disappearing into a casual one once more.

"I got detention." I started, grumbling.

Kim sat next to us, uninvited but not caring. "Eugene said someone broke into his house."

Their eyes widened. I scoffed. "Nobody broke into the house, they just looked around before the alarm went off."

"How many were there?" It was clear from Redge's tone he knew they were still there, as did everyone else.

"Three to five," Kim replied. "But they-."

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Jade Hexin, is that you?"

* * *

Whoa, unexpected! Who found them?

Names With Categories:

"Sexually Active Kids (Sluts)"  
Jinx- Jade Hexin

Kid Flash- Wally West

Beast Boy- Garfield Logan

Raven- Sparrow Roth

Blackfire- Flaim Anders

"Goths and/or Bad Kids"  
Argent- Elicia Regent

Red x- Redge Alexander

The Harold- Henry Milton

"Popular Bitches"  
Cyborg- Victor Stone

Bumblebee- Maria Lee

Starfire- Kori Anders

Robin- Richard Grayson

"Nerds and Geeks"  
Kole- Kim Hexin

Jericho- Jared Cropper

Speedy- Sid Denison

"Guys Girls Will Never Like"  
Gizmo- Eugene Nelson

Mammoth- Thommas Othrip

See-More- Sid Moris

Aqualad- Eric Sanders

"Teacher and Exchange Students"  
Red Star- Reed Stevens/Mr. Stevens

Mas- Mitch Lopez

Menos- Mark Lopez


	6. The Past Come Undone

CHAPTA SIX, change the i!

I bring back someone from the very first of the "It Wants" series.

A reminder of the names, in case you forgot:

Names With Categories:

"Sexually Active Kids (Sluts)"  
Jinx- Jade Hexin

Kid Flash- Wally West

Beast Boy- Garfield Logan

Raven- Sparrow Roth

Blackfire- Flaim Anders

"Goths and/or Bad Kids"  
Argent- Elicia Regent

Red x- Redge Alexander

The Harold- Henry Milton

"Popular Bitches"  
Cyborg- Victor Stone

Bumblebee- Maria Lee

Starfire- Kori Anders

Robin- Richard Grayson

"Nerds and Geeks"  
Kole- Kim Hexin

Jericho- Jared Cropper

Speedy- Sid Denison

"Guys Girls Will Never Like"  
Gizmo- Eugene Nelson

Mammoth- Thommas Othrip

See-More- Sid Moris

Aqualad- Eric Sanders

"Teacher and Exchange Students"  
Red Star- Reed Stevens/Mr. Stevens

Mas- Mitch Lopez

Menos- Mark Lopez

* * *

**Chapter 6  
"The Past Comes Undone"**

**Jinx:**

Kim froze, as did I, before we both turned around, eyes shut. Redge seemed pissed, as did Raven and Beast Boy (though they looked only irritated and slightly worried). Flaim and Wally were clueless, but put on a stone-cold face. We were all eating around the same area and some of us who recognized them looked over, shocked.

I turned in my chair, scowling. "I thought you were dead."

"I see you dyed your hair a new color." She peered around our small group, sweetly. "I see new faces and fewer old faces. Whats the matter, your friends ditch you?"

"You want them, they're around here somewhere. We're here till five for school." I looked around. "You here for work?"

"Excuse me?"

I jerked my head. "There's plenty of street corners. You must have this whole territory to yourself, or do you share it?"

She ignored me. "Sparrow and Garfield. Are you two _still_ together?"

Sparrow smiled, just as nicely. "Two words, Rosaline: Fuck. Off."

She scowled at us before seeing Wally and Flaim. "Who are these two?"

"Names Flaim, bitch," She said, smacking her gum that she must've gotten while I was gone.

"Wally."

We all stood when Flaim approached, circling her just like Sparrow had the first time she'd met her. "Do you take ever shower?"

"I smell fine, thank you very much."

"I was talking about that stubble on your legs. You're supposed to shave when you take a shower."

"Rosaline!"

She turned, and thank God, Victor was there. She eyed him up as we were all starting to gather at her presence, though some of us didn't know her, at least one person in every group knew _exactly_ who Rosaline was.

"Victor Stone, you here too?" She eyed up Richard, "Ooh, whose he?"

"Her boyfriend," Richard replied icily, holding Kori by her waist. "Whose this, Victor?"

"This tramp we used to know when we lived here," Eric answered for him, coming up with his group.

"I was wondering where you all disappeared to," She said, a couple of other females and a matching set of kick-me males coming with them. There was one for Rosaline too.

They gave the boys envious looks, since we were easily hotter then the skanks they had. "Rose, whose this?"

"Old friends," She replied, his hands on her waist and her hand on his neck.

Elicia snorted. "We're hardly friends."

"I'm heart-broken."

"Literally? Because if not, we can fix that, sweetie." Kim said happily.

"Beat it, squirt."

Redge's hands curled into a fist. "Hey, no one says that to my little sister!"

"And what're you going to do about it?"

Kole's part was to be a nerd. It was mine, Flaim's and Sparrow's job to be the ass-beating girls.

I flipped out a switch-blade I'd grabbed, just in case. To my surprise, Sparrow materialized one from her boot, unnoticed unless you'd been paying attention and Flaim simply cracked her knuckles at the chance of a fight.

Mr. Stevens came over, and instantly our knives were gone. "Is there a problem here kids?"

Kim looked up with those eyes of hers, suddenly watering and pointed. "Mr. Stevens, that girl has come over to try to get us to fight her and won't leave us alone!"

Mr. Stevens crossed his arms and Rosaline and her friends looked rather nervous. "Shouldn't you kids be in school?"

"Uh-."

"What are your names?"

"Um-."

"If you don't go back to school this instant, I'm calling the police and having them escort you back."

Rosaline nudged her boy-toy. "Come on guys, let's go."

Then ran away, getting into a car parked on the street before driving off.

We cheered before laughing and dispersing back into our groups.

* * *

**Blackfire:**

We got back, all of us with plenty of clothes, and all of them that would fit the coming spring. Weather channel people expected it to be nice the area we were staying in and Gizmo (since we were now out of character) had told us that they'd tried to bug a little bit of the area, but some type of animal wrecked the bugs, to our luck. He'd search for more that the creature had missed again but as far as he knew, their plan failed. Epically.

I threw my clothes in my new room that I was sharing with Starfire, just to make things a little easier. In our house there were my sister and I, Jinx, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Raven, Argent, Red X, the Harold, Cyborg, and Bumblebee. In the other there was Robin, Kole, Jericho, Speedy, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Aqualad, Red Star, and Mas y Minos.

Best news, besides Starfire and I, everyone had their own rooms. Soundproof rooms. Tonight would be the night I finally confronted Jinx's annoying but enticing big brother who'd been avoiding me ever since I'd arrived.

Jinx, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Argent, and Kole were all in the room, going through my clothes. After 2:00p.m., the girls and boys had split up, going off to buy undergarments. It would be _beyond_ uncomfortable for everyone if we continued to shop together. I'd bought a few hand-picked ones, special for the occasion, as a joke, but now they were all examining them carefully, except for Kole.

She sat on the bed, making a face. "This is so disturbing."

I sat next to her, also unhappy. "Why?"

She gave me a look, "They're picking out clothes for you so you can sleep with my brother. How creepy is that?"

I nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Its alright," she leaned back, jerking her chin towards them. "I think they're done."

"We are, we are," Argent said.

"Honey, you're going to look _fine_ in this." Bumblebee emphasized as they all started ushering me into the bathroom with the clothes (not just underwear).

When I came out I was in the dress similar to the one Raven had grabbed me earlier at our shopping spree (except this one was red), and a black corset with matching lace panties underneath. I normally didn't wear things like this, but I thrived in uncomfortable situations. The dress had black tights and went to my thighs. It hugged my body perfectly, showing off every curve I had in a good way and with one-inch straps. The zipper in the back was supposedly for 'easy-removal' (both Kole and I had shuddered at this) purposes. I didn't have any shoes on but that was fine, and my hair was down.

Starfire frowned at this. "Sister, may I put your hair up?"

"Into what?" I questioned back. "I always wear it like this."

"Just into a tail of the pony, I believe it would look nice on you."

Reluctantly I allowed it, and I looked better. It showed my neck better. I could also distract myself by retying the pony tail. Eventually Jinx and Argent slipped me into some ankle-height black boots and Kole had finally looked me over.

She smiled. "As creepy as it is that you're now prepared to seduce and sleep with my brother, you look hot."

I kissed her on the cheek. "I don't mean to make you jealous, Kole. I'm sorry."

She gave me a dirty look. Then she grinned, mocking my words from earlier today. "'Sorry sweetie, you're not my type.'"

We started giggling, unable to control our laughter and excitement and nervous feelings. It had taken all day to do this and now it was nine thirty.

"How are we going to get him into the room?" I asked.

Jinx rolled her neck. "Red X is in the kitchen every night at ten to make himself something to drink. It got really annoying when Kole and I first started living with him but he started being quiet when he got up to get it, so we were fine with it after a while. Just be in their by 9:57 and start making tea or whatever it is you like."

"And put this on!" Kole shouted, throwing something from my back at me after ripping the tags off. "Although I'm still disturbed, it'll hide what your wearing and make him wonder."

It was a black trench coat that went two inches past the dress and tied around my waist. I slipped it on, tying it tight.

Everyone quickly filed into their rooms (the houses connected in a hallway and a small main room in between, so no one would have to go outside), giving me good luck pats and hopeful wishes at they left. At 9:57 Starfire gave me a tight hug before I left the room, my shoes pretty much silent on the floor. I began making the tea for real, to calm myself, though I couldn't help but steal impatient glances at the clock. Finally it turned to ten and I grinned to myself, turning my back to the door Red X was to come from. I heard the door open and began humming to myself, as if I couldn't hear it at all.

Eventually though, a hand touched my shoulder, covered by trench coat and I jumped, turning.

Red X stood behind me, eyes narrowed. "Hello," he said slowly, carefully.

"Hey," I said in turn, sitting on the table and starting to take off my boots. He watched me carefully the whole time and I dropped the boots on the floor. When I got back up I was barefoot and started trying to make tea again.

I got an idea.

I spilled the tea, getting it on my trench coat. Thankfully it was thick and wouldn't get on my dress. "Shit!" I swore, hissing and Red X turned from the fridge he'd moved to to grab the ingredients for food (aka trying to avoid looking at me). I hurriedly removed the coat, throwing it on the table and making sure it wasn't on my dress. From the corner of my eyes I saw Red X's eyes bulge.

"God damnit," I muttered, frowning at the dark brown stain on the black coat. I hissed, "Stupid piece of shit!"

Red X seemed amused then and I looked up to see him laughing at me, leaning against the fridge. "Irritated?"

I showed him the stain. "Can I help it? Its new."

He stilled a moment before saying. "That's fine. I like your outfit better without it."

I froze from turning back around, looking at him with a brow up. "You do?"

Red X nodded, moving closer to me. Playing hard-to-get, like Jinx had advised (since throwing myself at him hadn't worked), I began to step back and he continued to advance on me until I hit the back of the couch, unable to go any farther. Then I smiled.

"Do you really like this outfit?" I questioned, shyly.

He nodded, touching my face with his unfortunately gloved hand. "Mhm."

"Does this mean you want me?" I asked, curious.

There was a pause.

And then he grabbed me around my waist, pulling me against him as he transported us into his room. It was dark and he took his mask off, but I couldn't see his face in the shadows. It became the least important thing in my mind as his lips grazed my neck. I stepped back and he froze, staring at me with blue eyes and I began walking towards the door. His eyes got wider, thinking I was about to leave.

I flicked the light on and turned to look at him, without his mask. I stared and he stared back before eventually bowing, his hands out.

"What do you think?" Red X asked me, as if for permission.

I walked over, touching his white face and black, shaggy hair. He was more handsome then I'd originally thought anyone could be.

I smiled. "I like it."

And his hand shot out to the side, his signature red X hitting the light, shutting them back off. I giggled. I liked the dark better then the light anyways. It left more to the imagination and the moonlight in the room illuminated most of it anyways, just in a better tint then the harsh yellow light.

His gloves were suddenly gone, replaced by his bare hands that stroked my arm and pushed my head to his, our lips meeting in our first kiss. I was a lip virgin (because I didn't count the boy I'd used to get the Earth language) until that moment and I had a feeling that went for him as well. It was an intimate moment that suspended time for both of us.

Then I felt his mouth smirk against mine and he breathed, "I think you're the only person in the world I've ever wanted. I've never wanted anything as bad as I want you."

"Promise?" I whispered back, suddenly self-conscious. What if I was just a one night stand for him? What if he wasn't as innocent as I thought?

He laughed quietly. "You're my everything now. I swear on my life."

And then we embraced again, more heated then before. His hands moved to my shoulders, pushing the straps off of my dress. I pressed myself against him more, my hands stroking his spine, making him tense. I grinned and finally found the top of the zipper, now visible because his mask was gone. I slowly pulled it down, making him halt any further actions. I was surprised to find it was just a shirt, not a suit. After a pause from him he took a step back, ripping his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor. During that time I removed my tights, quickly, which went unnoticed by him. Now that I thought about it, tights were sort of a dumb idea. I could see his pale chest and approached him once more, sliding my hands along the muscles on his arm and chest. I grinned at what I felt; a body toned to perfection.

"Like what you see?" he murmured, stroking my face.

In response I took his hand, letting it slide down to my now naked thigh. "I could ask you the same question," I purred in return.

This was a major turn on, apparently.

I felt his hand move up to cup my backside, which made me give a small squeak of surprise. He chuckled in a low tone, happy about my sound. I pressed my mouth to his, my hands sliding along his chest. I paused.

"Do you have a name besides Red X?" I asked him, curious.

He paused, "I . . . remember it."

"Could you tell me? I want to know the _real_ you." I whispered, breathing against his ear.

After a hesitant pause I heard him mutter, "Collin. My name was Collin Evans."

I felt honored to know his first name. I wasn't sure if Jinx or Kole or anyone else even knew his name besides him.

It was the fact that he trusted me with that sort of information that turned me on so much.

I gripped his hair in between my fists, pulling myself tighter against him. His own hands pressed firmly into my back, holding me as close as possible. There was a brief amount of kissing before his hands trailed to my zipper and I waited, our breath mingling as he unzipped it. It fell to the floor around my feet and that's when I giggled.

"What?" He asked, kissing my neck.

I just giggled quietly until his belt was firmly in my hand, without his notice. "Nothing."

And then I undid his belt with a simple click, and his pants fell to the floor. Not expecting this his hands weren't so tight around me, and I stepped back, examining his now only underwear clad body. "I always knew you were a boxers guy."

He seemed embarrassed. I was about to make another comment when I felt my back hit the bed. I had no idea how _Collin_ had moved so fast but I guess his training technique's could be used both inside and out of bed. He frowned down at me.

"You're wearing a corset."

"So?"

"Unfair."

I laughed, arching myself so I was tight against him and my back was off the bed. I breathed hotly in his ear. "You could always," I kissed his neck. "Take it off for me."

I didn't have to ask him twice. The words had barely got out of his mouth before it was off, his hand sliding along my stomach and kissing my mouth. I bit his neck and felt him moan. There was a hidden satisfaction at being able to do that and I did it again. I found he had a thing for biting.

Soon enough we were both completely naked and pressed against each other.

Listening to Raven, Beast Boy, and Arella fight was _so_ not worth missing this the first time.

* * *

**Raven:**

I woke with a start, unsure of why though after a few minutes. There wasn't anything there-.

But fire.

I screamed-.

Before sitting up in bed, alone. I began panting, pressing my hand to my hammering heart. I did a double take around the room to make sure it wasn't really on fire before I remembered Terra's screeches.

_"The house is on fire!"_

I shook the memory away, rolling onto my back and closing my eyes, the blankets thrown to the edge of my bed. After deciding this wasn't going to work I sat in a meditative position, my eyes closing peacefully as I began chanting my mantra. I ignored the uncomfortably . . . intense sensations from Red X's room, smirking to myself. So Red X had finally cracked to her perseverance. Taking my thoughts away from that part of the house I moved into my core, where peace lay.

A heat overcame me and I gasped, opening my eyes once more. The room was the same but I panted once again, in my panic.

It appeared I wasn't going to get any peace tonight.

* * *

**Terra:**

"So you see, child? That is why you must hunt her down! That is why you must defeat those who have left you behind!"

I looked down, sitting on my legs. I felt stupid. How could I have let myself think they were my friends?

Yet, for some reason, I continued to try to justify them. "I'm not awake. I couldn't have been of any use to them."

"And so that's all you are? A tool?"

"I'm a liability!" I snapped back, angry. "How could they have taken me when I'm like this?"

"If it had been Starfire, do you think they would have left her?"

I paused, biting my lip. "This . . . This isn't about her-!"

"Then what is it about, child? Tell me!"

"I don't know!" I screamed back, jumping to my feet angrily. "What do you need me for anyways? If I'm so useless to the Titans then what use am I to you? Why don't you just take someone stronger?"

"Because you know better," he insisted, calmer now. His red eyes had stopped glaring hatefully at me.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes. "I don't know."

"All I ask is that you find her." He begged. A clawed black shadowed hand reached out, upturned. His finger swirled, creating a smoke mirror that showed an image, to my surprise, of someone I knew well. "And you can have what you crave most."

"Aqualad . . . is he alright?" I demanded. "Nothings happened to him, right?"

"He is fine," Trigon assured me. "And you can have him all to yourself if you get them out of the way."

"I . . . I-."

"Terra," he interrupted. "Do as I can command, and you will never have another care in the world."

That was it. After looking into the eyes that had seemed frightening to me for days of our talking (strangely enough, during this time, I had no desire to do human things beside sleep) I wasn't me anymore. I was Aqualad's.

And I was Trigon's slave.

His clawed finger touched my forehead with one nail, but strangely enough it didn't hurt. I closed my eyes, letting the tingling sensation wash over my standing form. A comfortable flame ripped through me, ensnaring every inch of me. I almost missed the sensation when it was over and I reopened my eyes.

"You now bare my mark, invisible until you wish it to be shown. Your powers to move earth are now double with my power of fire and electric lightning-flame. It sounds strange, but that is the only translation for your limited terms in Earth-words. Use these wisely, little one. I'll be watching you."

"But what about Raven? She'll sense that I'm lying to them!"

"I'll protect you from my daughter's empathy. I gave them to her, I can easily manipulate them without her knowledge. You'll be safe."

"Alright," I said, suddenly all business. "Wake me up."

"Close your eyes."

But I opened them. And I mean really opened them, and I was in Arella's bedroom, in the same nightgown I was in a week ago.

Arella was sitting in a corner, looking skittish and disheveled. I sat up and her bloodshot eyes snapped to me. I leaned back, confused.

"Arella, what happened? Why am I in your room?"

Her eyes narrowed at me. Something about her had definitely changed. "Your so-called team left. If you want to contact them, you can leave a message." She growled out all the information at me. She turned away silently rocking in her chair before looking back at me a second later. "Well? Are you just going to sit there? You're fine now, get out!"

Shocked by her hostility I scrambled out, running into my room to pack. I shoved clothes away into a suitcase, flipping open my communicator.

"Guys, I just woke up and Arella's brain is like, scrambled. I can't remember anything, but I guess whatever she did cured me. I'm in my room, I'm already packing, but I need someone to come get-."

I'd barely finished speaking when a black aura encased my suitcase and me, my communicator snapping shut on the bed with a flip of black energy. I fell to the floor, on comfortable carpet, suit case gripped in my hand. I looked up to see Raven, Aqualad, and others around me, but those two were in my immediate attention.

"Terra?" Aqualad asked, concerned. "Are you really okay now?"

I looked around, surprised at how wary everyone's face were. Eventually I gave a smile. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Terra!" Aqualad picked me up in his arms, twirling me around. I laughed, shocked but happy to be in his arms. Everything I was doing was for him, anyhow. "Terra, you're back!"

"I can't really remember where I was, but I guess I am back." I said, pushing my hair behind my ear. He set me down as I laughed, happily, watching him.

"Well Terra," Robin took my attention, handing me a case. "We made this for you, when we eventually did get you back."

I opened it to find two rings. I was confused, looking up at him, "What are these for?"

"Put them on and find out. Mammoth, can you get a mirror?"

Mammoth brought in a large reflecting glass, placing it in front of me just as I slipped the rings on from the brown case. I looked up and gasped.

"The public hasn't seen you yet, but as soon as Arella realizes you're missing too, she'll have your face plastered along with ours." Robin said, regretfully. "So this is your new identity."

I was a brunette with hazel eyes and beautiful. I was prettier then normal, beautiful. I touched my face inn disbelief. "Why are we running from Arella?"

"She's cracked," Kid Flash said sadly. "She wanted to do experiments on Raven, her own daughter, just because she could. How psycho is that?"

"We've all got to wear these when we go out in public, and call each other different names, but here we're safe. And we can take you shopping for more clothes later, because we're not sure just how long we're going to be here."

"What's my fake name?"

Cyborg suddenly snapped a picture of me, which made me jump. With a few quick keys on his computer, a card slipped out and he handed it to me. "There you are."

I turned it over, looking at the ID worthy picture and read out loud, "Tetra Markov."

* * *

End of this chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this, and now that I've brought Terra back in, "Birthmark" can only be so far from happening again with some . . . alterations to it since Slade has been replaced by Terra, and she's not quite as strong.

AND I FEEL SO DIRTY! I wrote a sex-scene (with as little detail as possible, but it still counts)! I was seriously blushing and feeling totally awkward the whole time, which is why Blackfire and Red X kept talking in the middle of intimacy. Sorry guys, I'm just not good at those kinds of things . . . thank God.

Things are getting strange.


	7. Don't Spoil My Fun

So, considerate things stranger then usual!

I also apologize because I'd forgotten the Titans were performers. And also, Red X and Blackfire shall be the only people "getting it on" so to speak. They're not exactly the 'ideal form' of Titan, both being past villains and all, so I made an acception. Plus, Blackfire's a slut.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
"Don't Spoil My Fun"**

**Beast Boy:**

It put an ease to all our minds to know Terra was back. It had been particularly bothering Raven, since she blamed herself for everything (which included her own mother turning against us all, which was something she never could've foreseen), but this would help with her recent self-esteem issues.

I then saw Raven touch Terra' shoulders, her eyes closing. No one really understood what she was doing until her hands glowed blue. Terra seemed uncomfortable, which was understandable, and she looked anywhere but at Raven for whatever reason. After a few seconds she released Terra, only to pull her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Terra," She said. A lot of people went 'aw' at this, but Terra hugged back with a smile.

"Hey, its fine Raven. New adventures and I just got here!" She joked. She gave Raven a pat on the shoulder, pushing her at arms length and looking into her eyes cheerfully. "Don't worry about it, alright? I'm not hurt, and neither is anyone else right now. That's all that matters."

Raven smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Terra."

Terra waived it away with her hand. Aqualad linked arms with her, "Why don't I show you your room, Miss Markov?"

She rolled her eyes, but the two left the room together, ignoring the stares we gave them. Eventually the rest of us filed out, with lack of anything better to do. I saw Raven duck into her room, hood up, and frowned. I could tell from her body language she honestly didn't want me following. She needed some time to cool off on her own.

It was then I saw Kole, biting my lip. But I called her out anyways.

"Kole!"

Both her and Jericho turned around, the two talking. "What's up, Beast Boy?

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What kind of something? Because the last thing I helped somebody with has now scarred me for life."

My brow rose. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But it was nine in the morning, intelligent thought didn't come until another half hour on relaxing days. "Didn't you notice Red X and Blackfire weren't in the crowd around Terra?"

I was confused, "So?"

Her and Jericho shared a look before she said, "Its a good thing these walls are soundproof, Beast Boy. Otherwise we might have heard them _moaning in his rooms last night_ while they were-."

I waved my hands frantically, also scarred now. "Ew! Okay, enough information, I don't even want to know how you were involved in something that . . . disturbing, but my favor is nothing like that."

"Alright shoot."

"I'm planning a concert, and I need you to help."

She paused, smiling now, as was Jericho. "I'm in. What song?"

* * *

**Raven:**

I was meditating, doing my best to ignore that creeping suffocating feeling that nudged on the outside of my mental barriers when I tried to relax. It was becoming increasingly irritating and pushing me closer and closer to snapping. That's why I was hiding from everyone. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

That was why when a casual knock sounded on my door I began to panic. It'd been three days since Terra had come to join our group of refugees, by the way. Beast Boy had been oddly understanding, as usual, about my predicament in wanting to be as far from people as possible.

"I'm busy right now!" I called to the knocker, who hadn't gone away after I'd ignored them. "Come back later."

"Friend Raven, please come out!" I heard Starfire call from the other side of the door. "You have barely been out of your room-!"

"I need to be alone, Starfire." I called back, sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"But I bring message from friend Beast Boy!"

I hesitated, "What's he saying?"

"He is just asking for your presence this evening. Then you may stay in your room for a whole week and he will only bother you when he is going to blow if he does not at least try." She promised.

My brow rose, staring at the door where she would be on the other side. "And if I don't come?"

"Once every hour you shall hear a knock on the door. Maybe twice, if he is feeling particularly antsy."

It took me a moment to decide. I opened the door, admitting defeat, and she seemed pleased with herself. Immediately I was blind folded, pushed in a direction I was not sure where I was going. I heard a few doors opened before I was made to sit down, warned by Starfire that I was going to do so.

"Star, what's this all about-?"

"Peace, friend, you will enjoy the surprise Beast Boy has in store for you." Starfire assured me.

I noticed something. "Starfire did your voice just . . . echo?"

She giggled and my blindfold was torn off, painlessly. I blinked to readjust my sight only to find myself in the large inter-connecting room. I was on a chair on a stage, and Starfire stood next to me. It didn't take me too long to realize that she was there to make sure I _stayed_ in the chair. I snorted as I saw the room was filled with eyes, seated in chairs off of the stage and watching me with amusement.

"This can't be not embarrassing," I muttered under my breath. The only one to hear me was Starfire, who gave me a slight nudge. I stopped talking after that.

A piano started, somewhere around us. I felt uneasy as the electric guitar started shortly after. Somewhere in there was a violin as well. And then it started to slow. I couldn't help but smile slightly as there was a spot light on my person, and the rest of the area was pitch black. Starfire stood next to me, but the lights were carefully placed so you could only see her shadow, contrasting from the nearby light.

Then he started singing, stepping into a spotlight farther away from the audience and in the middle of the stage.

"You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this."

Beast Boy's spotlight followed his smirking appearance. He ended up on the other side of stage, a hand leaning against a box. I thought I saw something next to him when another spotlight turned on, and people (including myself) had to laugh at it.

"I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine."

Kole held a microphone, sitting on a box higher up then the one Beast Boy was leaning on but right next to it. She wore a blue hooded jack (with the hood up), the same color as my cloak and black pants with black, fishnet, fingerless gloves. Her boots were the same color as mine, and pretty much the same style, just a little more fashionable then sensible. It was clear she was meant to be me. Beast Boy started singing again.

"But I know it's a lie."

He sang, jumping up on the box and watching me. He continued singing to me, and I blushed under my hood.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be."

He got on his knees, the hand not holding the microphone clenched into a fist dramatically.

"The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be."

The guitar started again. Kole and Beast Boy did a little bit of a waltz dance except quicker, with sharp turns and moves. He spun her twice and her leg kicked up, spinning her out and then back into him before he let go, kneeling before me.

"Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all."

His face was sympathetic, touching my face. He wiped away a tear as he knew I was thinking of my mother and my father. My mother because I had loved her and she hated me and my father because he'd taken her from me.

"I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine."

Kole was barely noticed as my eyes fixed on him, entrance. He smirked, happy at my reaction.

"But I know it's a lie!"

I looked away.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone.  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be."

He made me look at him, and I felt myself still.

"The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go."

He took my hand in his.

"I'm everything you need me to be.  
The last night away from me."

Beast Boy darted into the darkness for a moment before coming back out, a microphone around his ear so he was hands free. He began spinning me around, dancing gracefully with me and smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"The night is so long when everything's wrong."

Some people were cheering now, Kole still sitting on her box and giggling, covering her hand with her laugh.

"If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight."

The lights flashed in time with the beat, white to nothing and ending on complete blankness with Beast Boy pulling me closer to him.

"This is the-."

The lights flashed on.

"Last night you'll spend alone.  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be."

Beast Boy was now content with singing and holding me. I continued to give him a disbelieving look that he would go through all this trouble, and Kole as well, just to make me feel . . . not as alone as I thought I needed to be.

"I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.

The last night away from me,  
Away from me."

He rested his forehead on mine and the lights went out after the piano started up again. When it was over the lights, all of them, not just the spotlights, came on with the applause.

"You know you're an idiot, right?" I informed him after her and Kole had bowed. Everyone was filing out, giving the both of us some well deserved privacy.

Beast Boy nodded, "Yup." he took my hand in his. "But I just wanted you to know that you don't have to stay locked up in your room." I looked away, saying nothing. His hand took my face gently in his, making me look into his eyes. "You think you're alone Raven, but you're not. I'm right here. I'll always be _right here_."

My eyes started to water, he saw that. Then, I hugged him very closely to me, and he squeezed right on back. It could've been painful, however tight he held on, but there was no possible way of me knowing. I'd been holding in all my pent up emotions and now there was only one thing to do.

Cry.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

I'd really expected this was exactly how my little 'idea' was going to go. Raven's gratitude, and my reminder that I was always here for her would be exactly what she needed to get through to where her real emotions were. I didn't like this stone-cold shell Raven had put on to keep herself from hurting our feelings. I'd rather her snap at me then act like some unfeeling witch, which she most definitely was not. Crying always made you feel a little better, if not completely healed, when you'd been building up things like this.

"I love you, Raven," I murmured, into her hair as I held her and she kept on crying. "I'll love you no matter what, remember?"

Raven nodded against his chest, calming. "Thank you."

I kissed her head. "Anytime. And I hope this means I'm allowed entrance to your room, from now on?"

"Yes, but I can't guarantee I'll be kind all the time, Beast Boy. This . . . whatever this is, is affecting everything about me. I can't even meditate or sleep without opening my eyes to be terrified of something that isn't there."

The only emotion I felt was sympathy. "Do you want me to spend the night with you, tonight? I might not be able to do much, but you know I'll do whatever I can."

Raven was reluctant, I could tell. But eventually she nodded, "Okay."

"Alright, let's go hang out with everyone, while you're still in a good mood." I teased, holding my arm out for her, which she took.

Then, she paused. "Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

She smiled up at me, "I love you more then you could ever know."

I grinned at her. Any time she said that, I was always overcome with joy.

It was inevitable that I had to kiss her because of that. She laughed, while kissing me, which was a bit of an odd experience, and I smirked against her mouth.

* * *

**Terra:**

"Her birthday, then," I muttered to myself. Sadly, Beast Boy would be spending the night with her, most likely, so I'd asked Trigon to figure out a way to lure her out of the room. It was the easiest way, and I could just lead her into the forest where I'd give her the marks she was born for. I would be disguised, of course. To keep the advantage Trigon and I had, I'd need to continue on the inner circle.

Glancing down at the marks that appeared on my forehead, in the mirror, I touched the red figure. I sighed, eventually, and it disappeared at my will.

"Terra?"

"Come in," I called, at the muffled voice. The reason for my mischief.

Aqualad entered, smiling. "We're all going down to the beach, do you want to come?"

I nodded, excited. "Sure, I'll be down out in a little while."

"Cool, we're leaving in half an hour, so you've got plenty of time." He told me, with a quick squeeze on my fingers before he ducked back towards the door.

I winked at him, "Can't wait."

He laughed and shut the door behind him.

The others would be concerned about exposure, I knew, but it was no coincidence 'animals' had stolen the sensors Arella's idiot team had placed around the area. Trigon had sent his shadows to fetch them and make it look like squirrels or something. It was for the better, because it kept Arella away, for one, and wouldn't let her save Raven.

Soon, I reminded myself, slipping on a swimsuit Jinx had taken me to buy. Trigon said he could disguise my voice and I would just wear the black uniform and mask he'd given me too hide my real form.

This would all go smoothly.

* * *

**Robin:**

Time had passed. And I knew we needed a celebration. Something happy.

That was around the time Starfire and Beast Boy had come to me, reminding me of a certain date coming up.

I was reasonably optimistic. "I don't think she'll want a party, guys."

Starfire pleaded, which made me waver somewhat. "But, friend Raven needs to celebrate her birthing! At this time, she believes her existence is something bad, which it is most surely not!"

"Exactly," Beast Boy agreed, "But it needs to be a surprise. She can't know about it."

Reluctantly, I nodded, sighing, "Alright, fine. I'm leaving the party to you two, then, and to inform everyone else about this."

Starfire kissed my cheek, and I suppressed a blush. "Thank you, Robin!"

Beast Boy grinned. "Ditto on that, but don't expect me to kiss you, dude."

I scowled, but Starfire giggled. "I believe I can cover this for both of us, friend Beast Boy."

He gagged, and this time I laughed, "Alright, I've got to see Gizmo on the security updates. Have fun."

"Later, Robin!" Beast Boy shouted, and Starfire also gave me a hug before I left.

* * *

**Raven:**

I had an idea of who would knock when I meditated. "Come in, Beast Boy."

I got no response.

After a few seconds of this, one eye opened, and I expected Beast Boy to be in the room. Both eyes opened when he was obviously not, and I stood in the middle of my room, confused. "Hello?"

Another knock.

Frustrated, I headed towards the door and opened it, "Alright, who-?"

No one was there.

"Hello?" I questioned, before noticing an arrow on the floor. I bent, picking one up. It was crudely drawn on a piece of white paper with black marker, but decent enough. I looked up to see a whole line of them, leaning around the corner. I scowled. This had better not be some stupid prank, I thought, following them.

The arrows led into the common room, disappearing once they reached the door. I approached and it slid open to reveal a completely pitch-black dark room. My brow rose.

The light suddenly turned on, and I lifted my arm in surprise, to block out the immediate light change.

"**SURPRISE**!"

My arm lowered, seeing my friends all gathered around with a cake in hand. I couldn't believe this.

"How . . . Why?" I began, unable to comprehend what was going on.

Melvin was suddenly tugging on my hand, smiling up at my. "We wanted to celebrate your birthday, Raven."

Next to her, both brothers nodded. I couldn't help but smile in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jinx agreed, hands on her hips at the bottom of the stairs, where the others were waiting, each with their own party hat, or some type of party item. "We've been setting this up for weeks. Do you like it?"

"Don't answer that," Cyborg cut in, "Of course you like it! Now come here and give big brother a hug!"

I released Melvin's hand after she and her brother's had escorted me down the steps, hugging Cyborg tightly before releasing him. "What is all this?"

"Its your party, duh," Blackfire said, as if was the most obvious thing in the world. And from the obvious items and decorations around me it could be fairly stated that it was.

I smiled, still in awe and shock, "Th-Thank you, all of you. This is very kind of you."

Kid Flash shrugged, "Well, you can't really give _us_ the credit."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, thank Starfire and Beast Boy. They were the first to think of it."

The crowd parted a little to reveal just those two, Starfire with her hands folded neatly in her lap and Beast Boy with his hands casually stuffed into his pocket.

Starfire ran up, hugging me warmly. "Happy Birthday, friend Raven."

I hugged her back, giving her a quick squeeze before letting her go. "Thanks, Starfire."

"To be more fair," Starfire said, smiling at Beast Boy. "Friend Beast Boy was the one who reminded me. I would not have forgotten, but he is the one who suggested the party."

"You needed it," He said, shrugging and take his hands out of his pocket.

I immediately smiled at him, quickly separating the space between the two of us and throwing my arms around him. He laughed and patted my back, and the happy looks at this display of affectionate were ignored by both of us.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," I said, releasing him.

"Of course, Rae," He replied, then began to address our friends. "Who wants to party?"

The room cheered.

I laughed, "You're an idiot."

After about half an hour of pop-music, which I mostly enjoyed watching in, Cyborg insisted Beast Boy and I entered the dance floor. We did, unsure of where this was going, before he announced that a "slow song" was going to play, and so all couples had to be attending. Melvin, Teether, and Tommy sat on the speakers, enjoying the massage-like vibration it had. Like a kiddie ride. Bumblebee was assisting Cyborg in watching them and the music, and so both were having a good time.

All couples were on the dance floor, but as it would seem, we were automatically in the center. Others were giving us distance, casting glances our way. A guitar started, slow and I realized this was the 'acoustic version' of a song I knew well quick enough.

"_My hands are searching for you_  
_My arms are outstretched towards you_  
_I feel you on my fingertips_  
_My tongue dances behind my lips_  
_For you._"

"I can't believe you did this," I told him, leaning my head against his chest and we moved slowly in a circle with his hands on my waist and mine on his neck.

He pressed myself further to him, the others hardly paying any attention to us as music was starting to play. With this new-found privacy, he leaned in towards my ear and smiled as I shivered, with his breath on my face.

"_This fire runs in through my being_  
_Burning, I'm not used to seeing **you**."_

"You may not be happy you were born," he replied, seductively. "But I'm just happy you're _here_." He squeezed me tighter against him, emphasizing his point.

"_I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_."

He took my hand, holding our arms out and spinning me.

"_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding onto what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing._"

We stopped and he brought me back to him, moving just as slowly.

"_My hands float up above me_  
_And you whisper you love me_  
_And I began to fade_  
_Into our secret place._"

"I'm happy I'm here too," I assured him, quietly.

"Really?"

_"The music makes me sway_  
_The angels singing say we are alone with you_  
_I am alone and they are too, with you_."

"Absolutely."

"_I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_We're still alive_."

"Good."

"_And I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding onto what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing._"

He stopped spinning me.

_"So I cry (holy)_  
_The light is white (holy)_  
_And I see you_  
_Holy . . ."_

"She's right, Beast Boy," I told him. This confused him._  
_

_"I'm alive_."

"Whose right, the singer?"

_"I'm still alive_."

I nodded.

"How so?"

I leaned in, singing the next line with her.

_"We're still alive."_

Beast Boy flinched, the alternative of that disturbing him greatly. I stroked his face, smiling as we moved slowly in a circle.

_"And I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding onto what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing."_

I leaned my face in, my breath on his ear. He stiffened, whether in joy or apprehension, I wasn't sure. The possibility of him feeling that now he was further in the duty to protect me was there, but I hoped he wouldn't think of it that way.

But, knowing him, he probably did. I sang the next part nonetheless.

_"Take my hand_  
_I give it to you_  
_Now you own me_  
_All I am_  
_You said you would never leave me_  
_I believe you, I believe."_

He spun me out and around and then in, pulling me in just as the last word finished._  
_

_"I can feel you all around me_  
_ Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_ Holding onto what I'm feeling_  
_ Savoring this heart that's healed."_

Some people clapped, although I wasn't entirely sure why. The rest of the night was rather uneventful. The usual "happy birthday" song was sung, as well as presents were given, though, I hardly would have wanted them. Even last year, on my birthday, I'd specifically asked people not to get me anything, and so every gave me something small. I rolled my eyes, teasingly, about how no one listened to me, but of course I accepted and appreciated everything. Terra seemed abnormally out-of-it, only smiling when spoken to, but otherwise stared vacantly out the window. I imagined she felt rather out of place, but was reassured when Aqualad persistently kept her involved. My brow rose, but I was happy the two were finding so much interest in one another.

"I'd assume the birthday girl is tired?" Beast Boy asked, at around midnight.

I nodded, in the middle of a yawn. "Yes. Thank you very much, everyone, for this party. It meant a lot to me. And of course, was one of the best celebrations I've ever been to."

They cheered.

"Goodnight, Raven!" Teether called, hugging me around my legs. I knelt and gave all three of the siblings hugs. It was needless to say they didn't entirely understand the depth of the situation, but were okay, so long as I, Jinx, and Terra were around. They never really bonded with Arella, who watched from afar kindly, like she used to and always had done.

Not anymore, I reminded myself. The thought immediately sobered me, and I forced myself to hug the others, yawning occasionally until Beast Boy took me back to my room.

"Why so upset?" He questioned, once the door was closed.

I looked away, "Arella . . ."

He nodded, kissing my forehead, "Wanna watch a movie?"

* * *

**Beast Boy:  
**

It was late, and Raven and I _had_ been watching the movie. But, well, truth be told, we'd lost interest.

Other things were far more important.

"So, what do you think this is about, Rae?"

She stiffened, and I felt that, as her back was against my chest. Immediately I began rubbing her arm in an attempt to comfort her and murmured words of reassurance she didn't seem to hear.

"I don't want to kill anyone, Beast Boy," She whimpered, clinging to me. I grabbed her tightly, turning her to face me. She kept her arms tightly around my neck, refusing to cry. Crying didn't do anything, I guessed was her reasoning. She was all cried-out.

As terrified as I was, I knew only one thing for sure at the moment.

"How much pain are you in?" She breathed, as if reading my mind.

She must have felt me freeze and buried her head into my shoulder. That was all the answer she needed.

"Raven," I whispered, and even I could hear just how truly strained I was. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," Raven promised. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

"And I'll do whatever I have to to keep you on this planet, with me," I promised back, kissing her forehead.

We sat in the dark and eventually I took the remote, flipping the TV off and carrying Raven, half asleep, into her bedroom. I laid her down gently when her hand suddenly shot out, grabbing me. I was mildly surprised.

"Don't leave," she yawned, tiredly, and her grip slackened. "I don't want to be alone."

I nodded, smirking, and took off my shoes. I lay next to her silently, and she immediately curled around me. Her even breathing was my reassurance that everything would be fine, and I fell asleep to that sound.

* * *

**Raven:**

I wasn't exactly sure why I'd woken up, but I was up. And this was the longest sleep I'd had in a while, I realized, glancing at the clock that read 3:00 am. I felt a small pressure around my waist and smiled down at Beast Boy, fast asleep with me, just like I remembered.

I kissed his forehead, wide awake, and started to get out of bed. His hand gripped my wrist and I jumped, surprised.

He was immediately alert, staring at me before relaxing, "Sorry."

"No problem," I replied, as he released me.

Beast Boy, recently, always woke up at the slightest unusual movement in the middle of the night. The Beast inside of him was on constant high-alert and ready at any time to defend me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up as I put my cloak on.

"Just to get some tea," I replied, "I want to see if I can go back to sleep."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, its just into the kitchen. Unless of course, you think I'm going to stab myself?" I teased.

He scowled, his ears drooping, "Not funny."

"Calm down," I insisted, kissing him tenderly before pulling away, "And stop worrying, its not good for your health."

He scoffed, and I heard him mutter, "Right. Random scars are appearing on you everywhere, we've all recently become runaways, and you're worried about _my_ health. That makes perfect sense."

I laughed, quietly shutting the door and prepping my tea.

Something moved and I turned around. There was nothing there.

I rolled my eyes, "Jumpy, Raven?"

Of course nothing responded and I turned back to the microwave, waiting for the water to heat up. I saw some shadow move and realized the fire was going in the fireplace. I wondered who'd lit it and left it on but took a pitcher of cold water, dumping it on the wood. We had a heater, it wasn't like we needed the warmth. The fire sizzled out, hissing as it went, but I set the pitcher on the counter, taking out my mug. I grabbed a teabag from the cupboard.

This time, when something moved, I turned around, ready to see something abnormal. When there was once again nothing, I scowled and regretted leaving the comfort of my room and the safety of Beast Boy's arms.

"This is getting ridiculous," I muttered, grabbing my cup and sipping at the tea. "No one is here but myself."

I waited, the silence reassuring and I sighed, relieved, pushing the mug towards my mouth.

"Hello, Raven."

I lost my grip on the mug and it shattered, collapsing into a million pieces on the floor.

* * *

HOLY SHITICKERS GUYS!

Who wants to murder Terra? Anyone? Whose pissed at Arella?

I for one, can raise my hand for both.

Until the next chapter, my dears. The song was "All Around Me" acoustics by Flyleaf

AND ALSO, I WANTED TO ANSWER SOME THINGS THAT HAVE NOT GOTTEN ACROSS, DO TO MY LACK OF INPUT IN MY STORY!

LoveBassClarinet

. . . _And is Arella going to get better? How did she go that insane so fast? Did Trigon's renewed presence cause her to snap or something? Because earlier in your writings she's been like a worrying mother figure, and now she's like some psychopath. Just didn't understand that part of the plot 100%._

**Sadly, Arella did snap, thanks to Trigon. She is now going deeper and deeper into her own psychotic mind, feeling the Titans have betrayed her. Everyone overreacted, it would seem, and now, time cannot turn back to fix that. She's permanently scarred, it would seem. It would take a lot to turn her back. :) You'll have to wait and see.**

_ Finally, what about that mysterious thing that sucked Blackfire's power? Is it one of Trigon's minions or something else entirely? Is it going to take anyone else's power? And is Blackfire going to get her powers back?_

**I can comment on this! It doesn't reveal anything, so I'll answer a few things about this. Blackfire will not get her powers back, but she is super-strong, like the rest of her people, but not as strong as Starfire. The thing was and is working for Trigon, and he was collecting power to gain strength.**

Kuromi13

_Questions! Does Raven have her chakra in this?_

**If you're referring to the diamond on her forehead then yes, Raven has her chakra. Why do you ask?**

_What about her meditation mirror?_

**I haven't decided on that, actually. I think she will get it, but she doesn't have it yet. For her to have that mirror would make her know about Trigon, and her heritage and/or father, which she obviously did not.**

_Is Hotspot in this too? Are my questions driving you bonkers? O.o xD_

**Hotspot is one of those, "other Titans" they were referring to when talking about how they would take care of the city while the main (and my more favored) Titans were away. He was almost included in this, but I needed to leave some behind. And no, I appreciated your questions, because they give me the opportunity to clarify.**

HausofGlitter

Oh damn, why'd u have to make Trigon's mortal name Trevor? I was just gettin over a jerk named Trevor, & when I read that part, I pictured him as him! Lol! Well, this story is nicely written, but honestly, I think Rae's being to harsh on arella... Hope she apoligises for it! But so far, this is a great story. (:

**First off, my greatest apologies! I did not intend to bring up any bad memories for anyone (like rape trauma victims who might randomly be reading this, though I certainly did not expect exes to be brought up either). But as condolences, then you can also imagine this Trevor boy (assuming he remains a boy, in assuming you have not cut his genitals off while he was sleeping) getting stabbed my Raven's mother. The name Trevor will also not be named again, just so you know.**

shadowwolfgrl

this chapter could be described in two words. PURELY EPICCC! i loveeee this storyy and i love the high school acting. it must have taken you a while to think of the identity cover names. its kinda confusing but eventually you get it. lol sexually active kids. i love goth kids x3

**It was difficult for me to image Raven and Beast Boy as sexually active, though, not Kid Flash and Jinx, and Blackfire. If you read the stories on Kid Flash (one which I will be writing as soon as this story, or my other one is finished, possibly) most of them are about how he goes through girls rather quickly, though Jinx struck his real intrigue, and about how he has slept with quite a few of the girls. Nonetheless, I apologize about the identities. I hope the Key-Name at the bottom and top of those chapters helped. The High-School acting was actually easier to write then I expected, and it did take a while. If you notice (which I'm sure most of you did) their full-names are simply play-offs of their first names. If you say it as a whole, you can hear their real names, like Redge Alexander-Red X, _Red_ge Ale_X_ander_. _It wasn't for all names, though, but anyways. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Come Play With Me

Finally! The moment you have been waiting for! The Terra/Raven/Beast Boy dynamic!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
"Come Play With Me"**

**Raven:**

The shadow-esque figure in front of me seemed to smile. It was hard to tell whether it was a boy or a girl, because the only definite mass it had was thin, and could have been either.

"Close, Raven," The thing said. "But no. I am simply a helper to your Daddy." One of the yellow, glowing eyes winked. "We're going to become very acquainted with one another Raven."

"He may be my father, but that doesn't mean I have an affection for him at all," I hissed, glaring at it and taking a few steps away. "Now you'll do well to stay the hell away from me!"

"Not my game, Raven, not my game." It said, crouching to the ground.

We both turned when the door to my room burst open. I knew Beast Boy had heard the porcelain break, and between the two of us, even if this thing was working for my father, it would not win.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, staring at me. His eyes immediately after darted to the thing. "What-?"

It's hands shot out, pulling in immediately afterwords. Beast Boy was flung across the room, next to me and slammed hard against the cupboard. I was so stunned that only his groan snapped me out of it.

"Beast Boy!" I shouted, kneeling next to him and wiping the hair out of his face. Miraculously, nothing seemed even mildly damaged, just a little trauma.

"It's just you and me now, Raven," The thing sneered. From its mannerisms I was deducing this thing was somewhat female. Whether or not this applied to demons, as I figured this 'apprentice' was, I couldn't be sure.

My eyes flashed angrily up at her and I enveloped Beast Boy and myself in my powers, hearing her mutter, "So that's how its going to to be," before we disappeared completely.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

It was one thing to teleport with Raven, and another entirely to be flying in her powers with her. It was like sitting on top of an airplane, except, not quite as windy. Things just rushed past you, with a dim quality to them, like we were shielded. I wasn't really injured, just caught off guard by the thing in our home.

She landed in the streets, on the roof of one of those factories. A piece of the roof had caved in, and it was obviously out of business, yet, for some reason, the cogs and things still moved with a great effort.

"Rae . . . what was that?" I asked, already standing and turning to her.

She placed her hand on my chest, worried. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but Rae-."

"Didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?"

We turned to see that . . . girl thing that had attacked me, appearing to have placed its hands on its hips, watching us impatiently.

"You," I growled.

She ignored me, smiling at Raven. "Hello, birthday girl. Ready to receive your present?"

Raven's hand suddenly curled into a fist and she brought it forward, pounding her black energy into the thing. It shouted before it was slammed into a part of the factory, creating smoke where it had impacted. Raven darted after it.

"Raven, stop!"

The thing lunged from the smoke, grabbing Raven's wrists in hers. Electricity shocked all around her and I lunged at it. The girl noticed and released Raven, who fell to the floor. It whirled around and kicked me, sending me across the factory, on a lower level then Raven.

"It has begun," she announced, giggling, and her hands lifted. The electricity began breaking everything around them, and a cog broke loose. I rolled away, but the platform bent under my weight. I stared up in shock, about to be crushed to death. That was hardly important, but that meant Raven would be unprotected.

This was not happening!

* * *

**Raven:**

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be. I didn't want it to be today anymore. I just wanted things to-.

"**STOP****!**" I screamed, my hands in fists and my eyes shutting tightly.

I opened my eyes and was shocked to see I'd gotten my wish. The whole place had gotten a blue tint, no longer the orange, rusted color it had formerly been. The cog about to crush Beast Boy was stilled, as was his terrified expression.

Everything was frozen.

"How did I . . .?" It was also abnormally cold, and so I clutched my arms fearfully.

Then, she started speaking again.

"You may be able to stop time, birthday girl, but you can't stop me," She seemed to have an orange glow around her, a thin line. I stared in shock, unable to move. "You can't stop any of it, really."

I took steps back.

"I have to say Raven, when I found out the truth, I was very impressed," she seemed to admit this, begrudgingly. "All this time I had no idea the power lurking inside you. The glorious destiny that awaits."

I clutched my head, trying to block out what she was saying. It wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

"But honestly."

I started to run.

"Did you think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is the day it begins."

I'd backed myself into a corner. This was beyond terrorizing.

"You've known this all your life. It is going to happen. And no matter what you wish-."

I flinched, pressing my hand against the wall and squeezing my eyes shut.

"No matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is _nothing _you can do to stop it."

That did it. I glared defiantly, my eyes white, at the girl whose face was leaning so close and antagonistically towards me. I turned into my power-bird, darting towards Beast Boy. I placed my hand no his chest, healing him, begging it to work.

He gasped, choking out, "Raven?"

We looked up to see the girl looking down at us casually. I enveloped us in my cape, surrounding us in my powers and disappearing through the city at a faster speed then I would have liked.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

She stopped after a while, and I fell to the floor on my knees. Raven knelt in concern and I looked up at her.

"What is going on?" I demanded, standing and rubbing my head. "Who is that girl? Why is she after you?" I looked around then, realizing a question far more important. "How did you stop time?"

Birds remained frozen, mid-flight, next to us. A homeless man slept soundlessly, his eyes shut and his mouth in mid-snore. Other then that, it was mostly deserted.

"I . . . I don't know," She replied, frightened.

I saw that, and grabbed her, holding her at arms length, "Rae, are you alright?"

She was shaking. "I didn't want this to happen. You almost died . . .! I just wanted it to stop." She squeezed her eyes shut, reopening them to look at me with a new sense of calm. Raven looked back at the frozen scene around us, "I guess I got my wish."

Suddenly, that damned shadow girl dropped in front of us, "That's the only wish you're getting, Raven. And what a waste it turned out to be."

"Raven, run!" I ordered, standing protectively in front of her.

She ran, terrified, and the girl watched her leave, heading towards where she went. I skidded in its path, growling. She snorted and I lunged, turning into a tiger and beating her severely. She skidded back, after I got a blow to her neck, which bent back unnaturally. I crouched into a ready position, completely focused, but feeling she could not recover from that.

To my horror, she did.

Her neck cracked back into place, easily, like it hadn't even hurt. I couldn't help but stare in disgust and shock. A fire erupted from beneath her feet and she smirked. The two whips cracked right at me.

* * *

**Raven:**

Beast Boy would out-maneuver her, I assured myself. I was slow, waiting for him to follow and constantly looking over my shoulder for any sign of him as I went. I'd barely turned the corner when an explosion erupted and I flew back, immediately.

A wall of fire stood before me, blocking the way we had come. From the fire came her, once again. This was getting beyond terrifying.

"I have a message for you," she said, sounding pissed off now. "And I _will_ deliver it, whether you like it or not."

I continued to throw things at her, with my powers. Yet she kept talking, continuing to match my steps backwards as if the objects did nothing to her whatsoever.

"The skies will burn. Flesh will become stone! The sun will set on your world."

I mashed my hands together, as a last futile attempt.

"Never to rise again."

Then she disappeared, in a red light. This alarmed me more then when I had seen her. I looked around wildly. When I finally did a 180, she appeared. I gasped. She grabbed my arms once again, except longer this time. I gritted my teeth in pain until she finally let go and I hit the ground hard, with a grunt.

"Time will not wait forever. You _can't_ run away from who you are," She scolded, reaching towards me as I got to me knees, watching her from the corner of my eye.

I turned to look at her fully, "I can try."

Rock slabs lifted from the ground, sandwiching her in between. I got up and ran through the wreckage, shouting Beast Boy's names and tossing large rocks aside in my desperate hope to find him.

A rock slab fell away, pushed by Beast Boy, to reveal him crouched there, weakly. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder, my other hand on my chest, lifting him as we ran towards a church. At this time of day, no one would be there anyways. I shoved the door aside with my powers, taking him down the aisle and locking it with my powers behind me. It seemed he couldn't last very long, for he fell halfway towards the front.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this," I scolded myself, shamefully. "Any of you," I referred to my friends, the image of them smiling at me from my party flashing in my head. I shook it away. "But you're in now, right?"

Beast Boy sat up, groaning. "Raven . . . I don't regret-."

The door burst open, revealing that fucking girl once again. Before my fury could rise, her hands folded together, like a prayer. How ironic, since we were in a church and she was working for the Devil Equivalent. Fire erupted when she parted her hands, leaping in between the two of us. Beast Boy and I were tossed aside. I hit the ground with a grunt, shoving myself to my feet and looking to try and find him.

She sat crouched behind me, smirking, "Its just you and me now, kid."

* * *

I ran.

I shoved through the churches back door, into an all. A fire trail followed behind, where she relentlessly continued to attack me.

"You're making this much more difficult then it _needs to be_," she scolded.

Suddenly a ball of fire shot past me, creating a wall in front of me. I raised my arm, skidding before turning to look at her with evident fear in my eyes.

She approached with her hands on her hips. "The message_ must_ be delivered."

I morphed into a bird again, taking off through the flame. She hounded after me, like a dog. Convenient, as she was in fact being a major bitch at the moment. I subjected to once again tossing objects after him, cars, light posts, anything I could get a hold of. She sliced through them like butter, until I saw my next target.

I passed in between the buildings, closing them behind me, as there was no way she could make that. I stopped, turning myself to look at where the building now smashed together.

Well that was something people would find surprising when I managed to figure out how to unfreeze time. I sighed in relief, nonetheless, my objective of finding Beast Boy my top priority once again.

The buildings rumbled and exploded. I didn't have time to move as I had just barely looked up when this girl tackled me. She gripped my shoulders, forcing me to the ground. Or at least, the nearest tall building. She slammed me into it and released me. I took this as an opportunity to scramble to my feet.

She growled, "What you have concealed, you shall become!"

My cape was suddenly grabbed and I felt it torn off, along with some of the back of my leotard. I finally saw my hands, wrists, and forearms, the red marks dancing across my skin. I imagined they were on my back as well.

"You have no other choice," She said with finality, from behind me.

I turned, glaring up at her and using the rest of my energy to attack, "No!" I charged towards her, hands crackling with my fury for her attacking me and especially Beast Boy.

It was useless.

Shadow-Girl gripped my wrist, holding me with strength she didn't appear to have had.

"The message will be delivered," She admonished as I tried to pull away from her. Seeing that hadn't worked, I threw my other hand at her, in an attempt to hit her. She caught this one as well, easily. "You're destiny shall be _fulfilled_!"

The last word sent such a burning sensation through me I threw back my head and screamed, my eyes staring up. I could feel my leotard tearing, the arms disappearing as well as the middle and most of the collar. I felt my hair grow, tickling my neck as it went down my back.

To my relief, she let go, and I collapsed to my knees, grabbing my arms. I felt completely violated and opened my eyes to see I was in a rather revealing outfit now. I stared at my red slashed arms and hands in horror, wanting to cry or scream or make some sound. That was the least of my problems, it seemed, when I looked up.

The water around the edge of this town now ran red, with blood or lava, I did not know. It could have been both. All buildings had been crumbled, save the one we stood on. I then saw my friends, all turned to stone and grabbed by what seemed like zombies coming up from the Earth, who had also turned to stone. Farther out then I should have been able to see, our woods were in shambles. Dead. Black, four-red-eyed ravens or crows squawked, angry at something.

"No," I breathed, getting to my feet.

"Yes," the girl sneered from behind me, making me turn. She seemed older, taller, approaching me. "Look at it," she turned away, smug at the vision, "Drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create."

I looked farther out, into the see, and something rocked the floor around us. Far past the buildings, where the lave was, a creature rose, horned and masculine, letting out a sound like a dinosaur. It turned four red eyes on me and I gaped.

"No, I won't do it!" I gripped my head, shaking furiously and trying to dispel this horrible sight before me. "This is just a vision, this can't be real!" I let my arms fall to my side, trying to reason with myself. Yet the imagery stayed.

She gripped my forearms, "This is the future," her face was next to mine, leaning in. "Your future. It began the day you were born, and _nothing can stop it_." She hissed, and I flinched. "This will come to pass. I will make sure of it." She leaned farther in, smug. Her voice was suddenly softer, as if she was relishing this moment. "You're going to destroy the world, Raven."

I closed my eyes, trying to block this out.

Then, it became sidistically amused.

This wasn't happening. Beast Boy couldn't be dead!

"Its written all over your face."

That broke me and I opened my eyes, releasing all the remaining power inside of me. "**NO!**"

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

I'd woken up, flying around in my desperate search of Raven, on the second tallest building in the city and shouting after her. A black Raven suddenly errupted into the air, surrounded by smaller circles of power.

"Raven!" I shouted, staring as it evaporated. I looked around in disbelief as one wave fell to the city, time continuing it seemed. The birds soared past me, freed and as urgent for take off as before. I bounded towards the building, staring at what I saw with my eyes when I wasn't as far away as I'd been.

The girl, seeming to have aged, held Raven by her forearms. She was covered in red marks, revealed by the pieces of her leotard that must have been torn off. To my surprise, her hair had grown considerably, almost to her waist. Her belt remained, but her cloak was nowhere to be found. I could hear what she said, holding her unconscious form.

"We'll be in touch," she said, giggling and releasing Raven. Raven fell sideways, off the building, to my horror. I flew after her, catching the last bit of the shadow-girl's sentence, "Oh, and Happy Birthday."

I couldn't have felt more terrified as she fell, hurtling towards the empty streets below. She'd made it halfway there when I finally managed to grab her, as a hawk, in my talons, getting two feet above a building before turning back into a human and landing with her in my arms, falling to my knees with fatigue, but barely jostling Raven.

Her eyes flickered open as she blinked slowly, her head angling towards me. "Beast . . . Boy?"

I smiled down at her with relief, wiping away the oncoming tears with the back of my sleeve and nodding. "I'm right here, Raven."

Raven looked down at herself, as I held her. "I'm tired."

I laughed, my emotions in a turmoil. We were safe. I hadn't managed to keep that . . . _thing_ away from her, to my complete shame, but I'd saved her from dying. It wasn't enough, but she was alive. I cradled her against me, my gloved hands on her bare back, crying onto her shoulder.

"I'll take you home, okay?" I assured her, standing. "Let me call the others, we'll get you safe and sound soon enough."

It was now 3:10am. The nightmarish transaction had taken an hour, at least, but thanks to Raven's time stop, the time this had taken was reduced to nothing.

I shakily pulled out my communicator as her head rested against my shoulder, comfortably. "Beast Boy calling anybody! Come in _right now_!"

Immediately, Robin was online, awake, but squinting the sleep out of his eyes. Of course his mask was on, "Beast Boy, what's wrong? Aren't you in your room?"

I glared at him, "No, Robin, I am not in my room. Didn't you guys-?" I stopped, realizing how thick the walls were. Just because I had heard with my super-sensitive ears didn't mean any of my heavily sleeping teammates had. "R-Raven was attacked by one of her father's creatures. I couldn't get her away from her, and she . . ." I trailed off, looking at Raven and closing my eyes before talking again. All the lines were listening now, all of our team of Cyborg's communicators were hearing what I was saying. "She did something, I don't know what. But we're in the city, and we need someone over here right now."

"We're on it," Cyborg said, dropping the line to prepare the helicopter he'd built in case of an emergency. At the time, I thought it strange, but was now thankful for it.

People said some words of comfort before logging off. Only Starfire, Robin, and Jinx remained online after a while.

"Starfire," I said, before she could leave.

She seemed sympathetic and worried, "Yes, friend Beast Boy?"

"I'm going to need you guys to bring Raven some blankets, alright? Something to cover her up."

Robin's brow rose, "What exactly happened, Beast Boy?"

"Her leotard got pretty beat up, let's just leave it at that," I replied, looking down at her, lowering my voice, as she seemed to be sleeping now. "I don't know what happened, Robin. She stopped time. She stopped freaking _time_! I didn't even know she could do that! And this shadow girl . . . it was terrifying, Robin. Raven was covered in these red marks." I stopped my babbling, looking down at her form again.

Robin's sympathy was heard through the phone, "We'll be there in ten minutes, tops. Its going to be okay, Beast Boy."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Do you want me to stay on the line with you?"

I shook my head.

"Alright, we'll see you in a little bit, Beast Boy."

I nodded.

"Bye."

I just nodded again, shutting the phone shut and stroking Raven's face. At the touch she woke up again, a little more aware this time. She looked around and smiled at me.

"I'm fine," she croaked out.

I scowled down at her, "No, you're not. You could've been killed."

"He won't kill me," she assured me, though obviously disgusted with herself. "I'm the portal. He needs me."

I pressed her against me again, whispering, "I love you, Raven. You scared me."

She moved enough to press her lips against my cheek, still rather limp, but the message got across. "I was worried you'd gotten hurt."

I laughed, "I did."

Raven scowled, "Where?"

I pointed to my chest, on the left, "Here. I thought you were dead when she threw you off that damned building."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

Obviously, she had been unaware. I just shook my head, "It doesn't matter. We're going to be alright, the others are coming to pick us up."

She looked down at herself. "I don't want them to see me like this."

"I told Robin about your, eh, situation. Starfire's bringing you blankets, so I'm guessing he'll only bring a few people to make sure that your privacy is respected." I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'm taking care of you right now. You're safe."

"Safe," she repeated, leaning against my chest with a small smile. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

"For what?"

"For saving me," she replied.

The helicopter sounded nearby and we looked into the distance to see a small but rapidly growing black spot. If there was a helicopter speed limit, which I guessed there probably was, our friends were surely exceeding it.

Raven let out a laugh, which turned into a cough. "What was that, five minutes?"

I shrugged, "Maybe six."

Her head rolled back, as she became limp once again. This alarmed me.

"Raven!" I shouted, just as the helicopter got above our heads.

It landed next to us, but Starfire had already flown out, blankets in hand. I took them from her, covering her in them and she woke up to Starfire shouting at her, not something I imagined she enjoyed. I thanked Starfire when she woke up, picking Raven up. Starfire offered to take the weight, which I declined, however tired I was.

Her eyes widened when I stumbled, but Cyborg was there to steady me. Robin waited by the door, staring in shock at both of us. I figured I looked a tad battered myself.

"Whoa there, green bean," Cyborg said, steadying me. I felt Starfire take Raven from me gently, and I made no move to object, falling to my knees as my eyes drooped. "Hey, man, look at me. Beast Boy!"

I managed to look up at him, smiling weakly. "That was six minutes. That's definitely not making any records, Cy."

He helped me walk, laughing with relief, "Shut your mouth and keep it moving."

I obliged, watching Starfire board the helicopter easily. It seemed only the three of them had come and Raven was sitting up now, drinking water from a cup, with trembling hands. Starfire placed her hands over them, steadying and helping her along.

"Come, friend, please drink the water," Starfire murmured, and Raven drank obediently.

I watched her, dazed, sitting in a chair facing across from her. The helicopter shut, thanks to Robin, and Cyborg got into the pilot seat, starting the machine up to take us home.

"What happened?" Robin asked me, sitting down and watching the two girls. "Why is her hair so long?"

I shrugged, shaking my head. "I was out during that. When I woke up, Raven and the girl hounding us were gone. I found her just before the girl threw her off the roof and caught her. Then I called you guys. You'll have to ask her about the other part." I looked up at him, pleading. "But not now, Robin. Just . . . not now, okay?"

Robin watched me for a long moment before nodding, seeming to understand. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked down, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Beast Boy, you did good. You saved her, okay? Raven is going to be fine, she just looks tired. Everything is good now, Beast Boy."

I nodded, wiping the tears away once again, "Thanks, Robin."

He gave me an affectionate pat on the back, "Anytime."

* * *

Aw, fucking Terra! Why'd she have to go and mess up Raven like that?

Oh right, cause I said so. XD

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor BB, all guilty because of him not keeping Terra or 'the shadow girl' from Raven. What's gonna happen in the next chapter? How is everyone going to react to Raven's appearance?

This chapter also took a lot more effort than usual, so I hope you liked it!


	9. Please, Just Listen To Me

Mm . . . I have nothing to say. :C

ENJOY!

P.S. Who else thinks that smiley ^ looks like a frog? I think it does. Or it at least reminds me of one, for some reason.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
"Please, Just Listen to Me"**

**Beast Boy:**

Watching Raven stare blankly at a wall and have Starfire help her drink water was agonizing and painful. I couldn't help but move next to her, with the help of Robin, and touch her arm. She seemed to notice this and the focus returned to her eyes when she looked at me.

"Beast Boy," she sighed, leaning against me. I turned on the bench, straddling it, and letting her head hit my chest comfortably. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder tightly, when she stiffened every so slightly, and I immediately loosened my hold. She relaxed, sighing against and placing her hands around my neck softly. Starfire seemed relieved she was moving, and could pay attention to something, but also sad about the whole situation, though she didn't know much about it. Cyborg's full attention was on driving the ship, and nothing else.

I patted her back, which seemed acceptable. Whatever this girl had done to Raven, she obviously had made her feelings about being touched by people uncomfortable. Like before I'd met her, according to her and the others. "I'm right here, Rae."

She nodded, tiredly. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," I assured her, lightly rubbing her back now. This she relaxed into, pressing herself farther against me. I had a feeling she was trying to get away from other people, secretly uncomfortable about being half-naked, though covered by a thick blanket entirely, save below her knees.

We waited in silence for us to be home.

"We're back!" Cyborg announced, just as I began to doze off. Raven's hair was still long, and I was thankful of the blanket on her body. No one but the five of us (including herself) had seen her in such a probably shameful state. Knowing Raven, she probably thought of herself as extremely defeated.

I looked out the window to see our friends, waiting outside the helicopter's garage. A few other things had been built, in what could be useful, but nothing as extravagant as the helicopter. Everyone looked worried.

"Raven probably doesn't want to be seen . . . like this," I commented, holding her against me. "Can we just get straight into her room?"

"Yeah, we'll just go out the back way," Cyborg replied, getting out of the helicopter and helping me while Starfire once again carried a clearly uncomfortable Raven. I would have loved to have held onto her, but I wasn't going to risk dropping her. Robin ushered us out, heading towards the front door to explain she needed to be left alone.

"I'm fine," she insisted, once they'd set her on the bed in her room. "Really, I just need to sleep."

She did actually sound better. Just tired now.

I held her hand, gently, "We just want to make sure, Raven."

"I just need to heal myself," she insisted. "There's not even any physical damage, just-." She stopped, swallowing. "The point is, I need to get some rest, not be kept up all night with machines."

Cyborg crossed his arms, like the big brother he was. Raven flinched, and the stern look evaporated, "Its mental, isn't it? You've been traumatized by whatever happened, huh?"

Raven looked away from both of us, nodding. Starfire clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes watering before she flicked those tears away and smiled at Raven, "Then we shall leave you alone, friend."

"Thank you," she replied, to Starfire and Cyborg. She then turned to me, biting her lip. "Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?" I asked, letting her go.

She seemed nervous, "I don't . . . I want to be alone, while I heal. I'll see you as soon as I wake up in the morning, okay?"

Knowing this was what was coming, I nodded, "Of course, Raven, I understand. Trigon won't try anything twice in one night anyways, and now everyone's up, so you're safe." I pointed outside, "And I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Raven seemed relieved I hadn't protested. She was so delicate, not the Raven I knew. She was terrified, broken, and weakened beyond repair, for a normal person. Thank God for her powers, I thought.

"Goodnight, friend Raven," Starfire said, bowing out of the room.

Cyborg waved his goodbye as well, holding himself back from touching her until it was just the two of us. I turned away from the door to her, holding her hands lightly.

"You promise you'll be okay?" I asked, quietly.

She nodded, carefully removing her hands from my grasp. "Yes, I'll be fine."

My eyes narrowed.

"I promise."

I relaxed, standing, "Goodnight, Rae."

"Goodnight, Beast Boy," she replied, the blanket still around her.

* * *

**Raven:**

I changed into something less revealing, unable to function in front of other people. I wasn't tired, just terrified and traumatized at the moment, and being alone made me feel tons better. I left the cloak off, climbing into bed and removing my shoes, which felt odd in my lack of outfit.

After this, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

When I woke up, I yawned, feeling refreshed. I checked the clock. Ten. Great.

The memories of last night had remained, of course, but the healing had done the equivalent of ten years of therapy, and whatever else people needed to get over things like attacks. Also, I found, Arella's betrayal and all disturbing events that had happened in the past few years seemed to have dulled. They were there, but didn't bother me in the slightest. What actually had me worried was that Beast Boy was going to be traumatized, as well as Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. I would recommend a healing sleep for them as well, if it bothered them enough, but if they needed it and refused, I could always do it while they were sleeping anyways. No harm done.

I took a shower, marveling that I had no scars, like the ones once on my hands. I looked normal, like nothing had happened in the first place and it made me relieved. I realized my hair was still long, and it took longer then usual to wash it. A frown spread on my face, realizing I would have to cut it when I was done. Its not like I hadn't before, I'd just never let it grow this long.

When I got dressed, and had spent an hour in the mirror cutting my hair with a pair of scissors, I remembered my promise of seeing Beast Boy once I woke up in the morning. He was probably sitting on the couch, right outside, I mused, tapping his leg impatiently and refusing to move from that spot in the living room/kitchen. I opened the door, looking right where the couch was located.

My suspicious was confirmed.

"Beast Boy?" I called, gently, to get his attention.

I had it immediately, his head shooting to me and standing, too quickly, and seemed to notice. For immediately afterwords he seemed wary, as if he suspected the treatment hadn't worked, and I'd lied just to get him to leave me alone. Had I done this, I knew he would forgive me, but thankfully, that wasn't the case, and people touching me (especially his touch) was welcome once more. To an extent, as always.

"Raven, how're you feeling?" Beast Boy asked gently, approaching me and rubbing my arms with the softest of touches.

This was definitely not what I wanted.

"Better, if you would stop treating me like I'm about to burst into tears," I retorted, removing my hood with one hand and revealing my smile to him. "I said I'd be fine, didn't I?"

His eyes lit up immediately, "Raven!" And he crushed his lips passionately against mine, holding my face in his hands. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the neediness but soon realized I needed this too. I soon found my back pressed up against the door, one hand remaining on my neck while to the other roamed, relentlessly.

I stopped this after five seconds, grinning mischievously. "I think we better _greet_ each other in the privacy of my room."

He grinned, "I think that would be a great idea, Raven."

"Good."

I grabbed him by his collar, shoving him into my room, the door disappearing, and locked it securely behind us. Thank God for locks and really thick walls. The only person who could've heard through them was the one I was currently sharing my affections with.

Beast Boy immediately took to sitting on my bed, with me straddling his lap and continuing to move, moving me with him. I had one hand in his hair, the other around his neck. I was content with this until he gripped my waist, removing me suddenly moved me, forcing me onto my back on the bed, him propped up on his elbows and eying me.

"I missed not being able to touch you," he commented, one finger sliding down my side.

I frowned at this, and touched his gloved hands. I immediately pulled them both off, smiling to myself. I was one of few, apparently, who had seen Beast Boy's hands without his gloves, and his hands were marvelously soft. He tossed the gloves on the floor, taking his time as his bare hands slid up my thigh, smirking to himself.

"I love you," He reminded me, rolling onto his side, his hand on my hip. "You scared me last night. I thought I'd lost you."

I hugged him tightly, "I love you too. It won't happen again."

"How can you be so sure?"

I contemplated this. "I'll promise you on this, Beast Boy." I replied, pulling the charm from my belt, which made on brow raise. "No matter what happens, I'll find a way to come back to you. I'm not leaving without a fight."

"You're not leaving _permanently_," he growled, kissing me fiercely. It was made clear the subject terrified and infuriated him that Trigon could get to me any time he wanted.

After an intense minute of the two of us intertwined, he released me, pressing his forehead against mine as we tried to catch our breath. The emotions in him had shifted from neediness and joy to fear and frustration.

"Hey," I said gently, taking his chin and angling it towards me. "Look at me, Beast Boy. Calm down. I'm right here."

Despite my reassurance, he squeezed his eyes tightly, holding me and inhaling, as if trying to reassure himself this was real. That this wasn't some hallucination or illusion he would soon wake up from and I smacked his arm, lightly.

He jumped in surprise, "What was that for?"

I grinned back, "So you know this isn't your imagination."

Beast Boy laughed, snuggling with me comfortably. "Wanna go greet everyone and tell them you're okay?"

I thought for a moment. "No, I don't think they need to know for a while longer."

We laughed together, the feeling of comfort around us.

* * *

**Terra:**

I groaned, biting my lip as I took a scathing shower. Beast Boy's little neck-disconnection was now sore, outside of the suit Trigon had given me to wear to disguise myself. In the mirror, I'd looked rather creepy. Attacking Raven and threatening her wasn't as hard as one would seem, especially threatening her with the destruction of ones own planet. But Trigon had promise Aqualad and I safety, a one haven on Earth we could live in until our quick lives ended. We could be intimate, but it would be impossible for us to bear children, he'd said. Once we died (which would seem like minutes to him in his immortal life) the world would be his, free of us 'vermin', and I wouldn't have it any other way.

To die with Aqualad, the two of us the last remaining in existence. A perfect ending.

Raven had forced herself into a comma, from what Trigon and Robin had told me, releasing the trauma and healing it over. It would clear her mind, to Trigon's irritation, but there was nothing he could do about her healing powers, just her meditation and of course, her dark magic. Effectively, she could find a way to use this against him, but it was far beyond her knowledge and capability. I smirked.

So who was so useless now?

Sadly, I had to act as concerned as everyone else, tossing the clothes off and pulling on a large shirt just in time for Argent to come bursting into my room, talking about how Raven had been attacked. I'd been tiredly surprised, scrambling up and pulling no decent clothing while she waited impatiently. We hadn't even seen her, not that I needed to. She didn't want to see anybody, which was understandable.

Someone knocked. I ignored it. I was too irritable to speak to anyone convincingly at this moment.

"Terra?" Aqualad called.

I begrudgingly pretended not to hear, letting the shower wash blissfully around me and smiling to myself. Soon enough he could join me in the shower, and there would be no boundaries anymore. Just us into eternity.

"Eternity," I sighed, smiling. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**Arella:**

I was being driven insane by the one person who had made me strong and the other who I had been willing to give up everyone and everything for. My own daughter turned against me, all because he could evade my mind far easier then I had expected her could.

"**Insanity does not do you just, Arella**," his voice said, in the room around me. Had I not known better, it would have sounded sympathetic. But as it turned out, I did know better.

"Blame yourself for that, Scath," I replied, quietly. Anyone who heard would claim me insane, though more then I was. A mother driven mad by her daughter, who was probably being manipulated at this very moment. "You've damned a girl whose done nothing, and the only thing I truly love on this world anymore. What more can you do to me?"

"**Strong words, my love, but you forget, you are the one who drove her away with your secrets, not I. I was waiting to reveal myself to her fully once you told, so she could have a fighting chance, but as it would seem, you didn't want to give her that chance.**"

I snorted in disdain, "You're a liar. You would've taken her on her next birthday after I told her, as your form of a present. A present which I doubt anyone would want."

"**Come now, Arella. Must we be so hostile with one another?**"

"Shove it up your hole you worthless bastard."

"**It seems it is necessary.**" The demon sighed, his tone deep and falsely regretful. "**I really did love you, Arella. We could have been great together had you simply handed Raven over to me.**"

I shook my head, "I never wanted that for her. I never wanted that for my only daughter." I became thoughtful, "Tell me, Trigon. What would you have done had I become pregnant once more?"

"**I would have killed it**," he said simply. "**Your body, after having Raven, were poisonous to another child, whether it be mine or another**."

"And if Raven had taken her own life after finding this out?" I persisted, morbidly curious. I had nothing left to lose, anyways. It hardly mattered anymore.

"**The boy is useful, in that way. It has made her both vulnerable and stronger; stronger, because she would do anything to protect him from me, and so keep the world alive for them, but also vulnerable, for if it became who would survive between herself and he, she would pick this boy.**"

"Leave him out of this!"

"**You sound like his mother as well.**"

"He has nothing to do with this, and neither do her friends. Leave. Them. _Alone_."

"**I will not promise anything, my dear. No one can order Trigon the Terrible!**"

I clutched a picture in her hand, of Raven, sitting on the floor of a cabin they'd stayed at while on the run. She smiled up at the camera, a little carved horse in her hand, something one of the more civilized villagers had given her. "You don't know our daughter at all, if you think that."

His presence had left, for the time being, and the psychotic person I had become, feeling suddenly trapped in my mind, curled into a ball and began to shake violently. Everything had fallen apart. Death was the only thing I could count on now.

What a gift that it would be, should it only come sooner.

* * *

Arella made me depressed. She knows she's losing her mind, and can't do anything about it, not to mention Trigon's still being a sadistic asshole.

I realized I hadn't been putting in as much BBxRae, so that's what those last few chapters were mainly focused on. But, I'm kind of missing the other people, and so Blackfire and Red X shall be in the next chapter.

Until later, my readers!


	10. I'm Not Your Enemy

YYYYYYYYY

I think Y's look like trees. XD

Enjoy my failure at attempting intimate scenes again!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
"I'm Not Your Enemy"**

**Red X:**

I took my hand, stroking Blackfire gently. Starfire pretty much had her own room, as of a week ago. Blackfire and I enjoyed spending time together, especially in the bedroom, though, I did find her every bit as enthralling mentally (rather then physically) as well. My fingers trailed up and down her bare arms, and I glanced at the clock beside me. It seemed my touch woke her, and she stirred, looking up at me.

"What time is it?" She asked, quietly turning so her back was no longer against my chest. Instead she faced me.

I knew that when Blackfire asked this question, she wanted precise time, as did I. "It's 3:43 in the morning."

"Mm," she replied, snuggling herself closer in a relaxed state. She sighed, after I continuously stroked her arm. "You know, its really hard to sleep with you touching me like that."

I smirked to myself. "Really?" I moved my hand away, and she relaxed for a few seconds before her eyes shot open with a squeak of surprise, which amused me greatly. She made interesting sounds, I had found, when aroused or caught of guard like this. I relished both noises and the times I managed to make them happen. "How about that? Is that any better?"

My hand had grasped her firm backside in my hand, and my grip tightened, her eyes blinking rapidly as she came back into the waking world fully instead of just lazily. Blackfire smiled then, seductively.

She removed my hands, pushing them back to where I was no longer touching her, and simply holding my hands. Blackfire leaned up, kissing me tenderly. I responded, kissing her surely, but gently. After a moment she dropped my hands, moving them up to my neck. I left my hands just barely touching her waist. After a moment, her hands trailed lightly down my chest and I smirked, pulling away from the kiss.

"What is it?" She questioned, confused.

I flashed her a wicked grin. "I have a feeling things are going to get very . . ." I leaned in, my breath on her ear. She was completely relaxed, "_Physical_."

My mouth went to her neck and she gave another of her noises, "I think I would like that very much."

"Good," I breathed.

Her hands brought my head back to her lips, the kiss only slightly more passionate then the other times. After a few seconds of this, realizing my hands were free now, I gripped her backside once again, and she lurched closer, but refused to break the kiss. I grabbed her calves, throwing them up around my waist. Instinctively she ground herself closer to me, pushing herself as close to me as possible. My hands went to her back, clinging to her as she continuously moved. It was strange how something like squirming from her was such a turn on.

I rolled, pinning her underneath me, as she seemed to enjoy the pressure of my weight on her. Soon after I clutched at her back, pressing her farther against my chest. She managed two roll me over then, pushing me down with her hands and straddling my waist with a sultry smirk.

"You couldn't just let me sleep, could you?" She said, removing her hands from my shoulder.

My vampire-smile came back, "This is so much better then that."

Blackfire nodded her agreement, lowering herself, which I raised a brow at. Soon after though, I found her purpose, with her licking from my waist to my chest, her tongue extremely soft and leaving its trail as she stopped just under my jaw, sucking tenderly. I groaned and threw her back underneath me.

This progressed, and we were finally done, we got another nice, long sleep.

She woke up at around eleven, and chose to wake me as well.

"Get up," she ordered. "Raven is up, in the interrogation room, with Robin and Beast Boy. They're gonna tell us what happened soon, and I don't want to miss it."

I was up anyways, and so stood, dressing. She'd stashed some of her clothes in one of the many empty in my room, because I hadn't a need for the room, and it didn't really matter to me because I would now do anything for Blackfire. I suspected she knew that.

We were dressed, minus my mask, when I grabbed her from behind and pulled her against me. "I love you," I reminded her.

She smiled up at me, "I love you, too. Don't forget that."

"I won't," I promised, releasing her to put my mask on. We then left, into the other room.

* * *

**Kole:**

We couldn't believe our ears, all of us. First our friend is told she's the daughter of a demon, going to destroy the world, and now she gets attacked by some monster working for her dad, who she's never even seen?

What was going on here?

Raven was oddly unbiased about it, like it didn't bother her in the least.

"She's stronger then I thought," Jinx said suddenly, from beside me while we all listened in the other room, a screen separating Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin from the rest of us outside the room.

I turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"She can get past something horrific, and come out like it was nothing," Jinx said, admirably. "I'm proud of her. Beast Boy, too."

I nodded, smiling up at the screen. "That's our friends."

"Raven, what can we do?" Robin asked, inside the room, sadly.

She shook her head, gripping Beast Boy's hand tightly, "There's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do, except me. I just have to fight him off until he goes away."

No one was very happy after that, though nobody wanted to talk about it. Of course, we talked with close friends about how uncomfortable we all were, or even our significant others, but it wasn't made public how distressed we were. But Raven saw it in all of us. Our deep fear we were going to lose her, and our world along with her. I became overwhelmed with it only once, but Raven knew.

She always knew.

Jinx, Red X, nor Jericho were there, for once. I was oddly somber that day, hanging out in the small study by myself. I wasn't exactly one for books and reading, but it was a place to be quiet and think, undisturbed, for long periods of time. It was safe.

I'd had this horrible image of Jinx, Red X and I, watching the world burn, feature in my dreams that night. It was the only prominent thing that had stood out in my nocturnal imagination, and was all I could think about. I felt myself shaking and tears welled up in my eyes, as I also remembered the flash of my vision being consumed, along with the flame, and the flash of fear in their expression before I woke up, sweating and terrified. Before I could calm myself, I felt a gentle but firm grip on my shoulders. Startled, I'd turned to find Raven, staring at me with a horror in her eyes that disappeared, replaced by understanding.

"Raven . . . I . . .I-."

She nodded, not needing my words, "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she replied, quietly. Her hand went over my heart.

I gave her pale fingers a confused look, before looking up at her face, "What are you-?"

A warmth filled by body, and for a moment, it was like I'd been dumped in a comfortably hot bath. I felt my whole body relaxing, muscle by muscle unraveling to a limp state, and felt myself become sleepy. I saw Jinx enter the room, but her solemn expression didn't change. I hardly heard them, and its not like I could have responded.

"How many is that?"

"Everyone but Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Kid Flash, you and Cyborg."

"Oh."

"Yes. You'll all be fine, don't worry. Sometimes things like this take time, but we can't be sure. I'm not losing anyone else to insanity."

"No need to explain, I get it."

And then I'd fallen asleep.

* * *

**Robin:**

I slammed my fist against the wall, frustrated.

I wasn't used to not being able to fix things. I wasn't used to the concept that there were some problems or dilemmas in the world that couldn't be solved with a different way of looking at the situation or uncommon solution that was possibly dangerous.

Starfire stood at the open door, watching silently. I knew she was there.

"You can come in," I said, with a sigh, not moving.

I heard the door shut, and her shoes made low clicking sounds on the floor. It was almost unbearably annoying until I felt her arms wrap around my body from behind, not even bothering to say a word. I let my hands fall from the wall, onto my desk.

"She's like my sister, Star," I said, sadly.

She turned her head, leaning it against my back, "I know. Friend Raven is my sister, as well. I do not enjoy seeing her this troubled and burdened, however well our friend hides it. She is in pain, as is friend Beast Boy."

"The whole team is suffering." I said, gently removing her hands and turning so I could face her. But when I saw her earnest face, full of understanding and curiosity, I couldn't help but have shame flood me. My voice lowered, "I feel like I'm failing everyone."

"Robin, please, look at me," I had to obey. She seemed stern, intent on getting her point across. "You have not failed us. No one has done anything wrong, and you are not to blame for our friend's situation. But we shall find away, Robin. We have always found a way, and this time is no exception, yes?"

I nodded, smiling weakly. "Thanks, Starfire."

"Of course," she kissed me, then rested her forehead against mine, "Robin, the only thing you can do now is stay strong for our friends. You are our leader. Please," she nudged me playfully, "Start acting like one again."

I grinned, "Hey, give me a break!"

Starfire headed towards the door, with me following. She shot a grin over her shoulder, "Leaders do not get breaks, only small matters."

"Well what about breaks for girlfriends?"

She froze, turning with a smile, "I believed that is the exception."

* * *

**Terra:**

I'd been forced to pretend to have an upset about situation, just like everyone else. I pretended to feel scarred about being attacked by Trigon, 'though I remembered nothing really about it', and how they were affecting everything in my life. Raven healed me, just like the others here. Robin wasn't, being his strong self as usual, and Starfire had always been one to thing on the positive side, while Cyborg was protective, and always taking care of others. Beast Boy was okay, so long as Raven was holding up. It wasn't surprising in the least.

"Raven?"

She put the book down, surprised that I had managed to sneak up on her. "Is something wrong, Terra?"

I looked away, closing my eyes and squeezing them shut. I heard her stand up. "I can . . . still see things, Raven. I don't know how I . . . its-."

Raven's cold hand gripped mine, and I wondered how Beast Boy was constantly touching and in love with something that was so ice cold, inside and out. Unless you counted the firy core of Hell she came from. That was so warm it burned, so no comfort there either.

"Its okay, Terra." I opened my eyes, her reassuring face looking back. She motioned for me to sit in the seat she had previously sat in, and of course I obliged, the false tears spilling freely now. "Let me help you."

I nodded, my head slumped until her hand moved to my heart. My eyes snapped open, and I felt a heat spread through me. It made me feel tingly and light, happy even. But I wasn't sad to begin with, so I felt sort of euphoric. I was also calm, the anxiety of being caught evaporating.

"Goodnight, Terra."

I fell asleep easily.

When I woke up, I was not in my room, I was back with my master.

"Having a good nap, my dear?"

I sat up, looking around and registering that he obviously needed to speak to me about something. Most likely, it was my performance in marking Raven, for I hadn't spoken to him since our first encounter. "I was. You want to speak to me, then?"

"I wanted to congratulate you, actually. Your performance was both traumatizing and thorough. You've weakened her friends. She's had to heal them, and so they will be ineffective, for a short period of time, to her. We must act before they recover."

"And what will this date be, Master?"

"Exactly one week from today."

My brow rose in surprise, "Really? So soon?"

"We're running out of time. The day of the world's demise is upon them, and they can deny it no longer."

I stood, brushing myself off. "Don't they deserve like . . . some last day to live _thing_?"

His red eyes narrowed at me. "Am I detecting a hint of compassion?"

"I want Aqualad to have _some_ sort of closure before it just the two of us. My eternity _will_ be perfect." I growled the last part before wiping away my irritation with the thought, bowing respectfully. "I'll take them to the park."

"The park," He had a thoughtful, amused silence. "And what park do refugees go to?"

"I don't know," I snapped back. "I'll figure something out . . . something."

"Don't concentrate too much on that, slave," He warned. "You will be called upon, before waking up tomorrow. And then, you shall be forced to disappear, in an accident, and the world will be decimated, as planned."

"And Aqualad?"

He gave a laugh at my concern, "He will survive, and you shall stay with him, and be comfortably ignorant of your part in the world's end."

"Good," I nodded, closing my eyes and lying back on the floor, "Good."

I woke up to a knock at my door. I opened it, not entirely surprised to find myself in my room. To my surprise, Robin was there.

"You're up, then," He said. "Feeling better?"

I blinked, unable to hide my surprise at him being there, "Yeah, fine, thanks. What's up?"

"The team needs your help in this project of ours."

"What sort of project?"

Robin looked around, suspiciously, before motioning for me to follow him. Of course I did, and we hurried into the hallway. I noticed we avoided the areas Raven normally stayed in, and by 'normally', I mean the only rooms she allowed herself to even exist for a moment in. It was obvious when we were safe, for Robin visibly relaxed. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been studying him carefully.

"Raven doesn't believe she's worth saving," he began, "She made that very clear. But none of us agree. You don't either, right?"

He paused, to look at me. I nodded, "Of course. Raven saved my life, I owe her that. And she's my friend too, so, duh."

Robin smiled at me, continuing our walk with his back to me. "Anyways, we're building her safe room, in secret."

"How long will this take? I mean, who knows how much time we have left before her dad sends another thing after her." I reminded him.

He nodded, stiffening slightly, "Yeah, I know. It only take a few days, if we hurry."

I smirked to myself, "Okay. I'll do what I can to help."

Our leader turned to look at us, and my smile turned genuine. His smile was sincere, as well, "Thanks, Terra. I'm glad you're here."

"Anytime, Robin," I replied. "I owe you guys."

"Mm," he said, which wasn't really an answer, and opened the door to reveal the construction site. I was surprised at how long it had already progressed, everything bare and stripped so they could start construction immediately. Cyborg and Gizmo were laying out the life-sized blueprints on the walls, and Jinx was sitting in the corner, reading a book that looked very much like one of Raven's. I realized it probably was.

Cyborg looked up and beamed when he saw me, "Terra, we could use your help."

So I noticed.

I let my hands fall optimistically to my sides, "Just tell me what ya need."

Suckers.

* * *

Aw, short chapter, but the next is super important and I didn't want to start it in this chapter. SO, yeah, sorry. :-/

Hope you liked it!


	11. The Beginning of the End

Hope you like this heart-felt beginning part of the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11  
"The Beginning Of the End"**

**Terra:**

"The time has come. The prophecy shall be fulfilled. Tonight at dusk, when the planets align, the portal will be opened. Finally, I shall be free from this vile prison, and the Earth shall be mine!"

"I will make sure Raven realizes her destiny. Just keep Aqualad safe," I warned, in turn.

"Bring the Gem to me, and you shall get what you asked for," Trigon replied.

"Deal." I agreed, standing from my kneeling position. I was covered in metal and thread, with his signature 'S' brand plated in a circle on the front of my outfit. "Its a beautiful day for the end of the world."

Trigon and I both looked up at the foretelling sky, where the sun eclipsed.

"She's waking up to her message at this moment," Trigon said, "Its a good thing that green boy is not with her. She might have worried him."

I snorted, turning to leave, "I'll take them out today, then. I want the best view of the eclipse."

* * *

"I just think its a nice day, is all," I defended myself, lightly, "Why not go out into the forest, for a walk? Something fun, to lighten up the mood."

Robin scratched his chin, thoughtfully, "Sounds good to me. Let's get the others."

I smiled at how easily I could fool him and I nodded, hurrying off to Aqualad's room. I'd have to convince him today that everything would be alright so long as the two of us got through it together. His unknown closure, for, most likely by the end of the day, his world and our (his) friends would be dead.

I knocked and after a pause, he opened it, "Oh hey, Terra. What's up?"

"Robin and I are collecting people for a trip outside. Wanna help me round them up?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded, cupping my hand in his and smiling at the blush, "Anything for you."

Good. He was already getting the concept.

"Come on, then," I said, pushing my hair to hide my face, and the blush.

I started walking but he tugged me back, pulling me against his body. The veil of my hair now covered half of my face and I stared at his smirk, stunned and confused as to why he would not move. His hand gently tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"I like when I can see your face," Aqualad explained, releasing all of me but my hand. "Alright, let's go."

"Okay," I squeaked, my cheeks burning.

* * *

**Raven:**

The rising sun leaked into my room and I opened my eyes, feeling strangely awake. I looked down and gasped.

The marks were back, shining brightly through my clothing. I panicked.

I ripped my covers aside, pulling my cloak on and just running outside without anything else to do. I ended up in front on the roof, staring up at the sky with a panicked and unsure expression before staring down at my arms, solemnly. I heard footsteps behind me and panicked, letting my arms fall and my cloak drape comfortably over me, covering me.

"What are you doing up so early?"

He came up beside me, standing cheerfully as I stared at the ground.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied, in a monotone.

"I love the sunrise, the promise of a new day," Robin replied. "Anythings possible."

"Are you always so cheery?"

"Pretty much." He said, without an hesitance whatsoever. "Looks like its gonna be a beautiful day."

I looked up at him, wondering if I should tell him. They deserved to know but . . . why ruin their last day?

"Yeah." Smiling, I looked up at the person who was like my twin, "Hungry?"

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

"This was a really good idea, Terra," Argent had said, relaxing and leaning back.

She'd smiled, "Thanks."

Aqualad and Terra had wondered off by now, as had Raven and I, hand in hand. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were with us on our walk as well, though Raven and I were the only ones being affectionate.

"Dude," I shouted in surprise and they all turned, alarmed.

That was until I picked a penny up off of the ground, surprised at finding one all the way out here, "Find a penny pick it up . . . something, something, something, good luck! Its my lucky day!" Raven gave me a flick on my head, and I flinched away, rubbing my head and pouting.

"Don't scare us like that," she insisted, continuing and walking ahead, towards the tree.

I shrugged, giving a little victory dance.

"Friends, I believe I am having a most glorious time!" Starfire said happily. She called to Raven, "Friend, do you wish to go to the mall of shopping today with our holo-rings? I feel an outing is needed!"

"Sure," Raven replied. "Whatever you want, Starfire."

Starfire seemed pleased, but Robin, Cyborg, and I shared confused looks.

My brow rose, suspiciously, and I walked over to Raven, up behind her. "Everything okay?"

"I just want everyone to have a nice day today," she replied, plainly.

My hand rose, ready to touch her shoulder. I hesitated, for some reason. "Raven . . ."

The sky suddenly darkened and we all looked up to see the moon, heading slowly across it. From below the waterfall, our friends gave shouts of surprise, also noticing the unexpected eclipse. From below, night shot up, engulfing the area.

"It was morning two seconds ago, right?" I heard someone shout frantically from below, looking around for some for of assurance they weren't going insane. None was given, as everyone was in shock.

"Whoa, weird," I began, before noticing Raven.

She lurched forward, backward, and turned, giving another few stumble before finally beginning to fall back. For a moment I thought she was having some epileptic fit until I saw her arm extend, a hand reaching out to grab hold of nothing. I saw her arm, to my horror, covered in the same marks she'd had when falling off the building.

"What's going on?" I demanded, shocked.

Robin ran over, as did Starfire and Cyborg. "Raven!"

Raven hit the floor, unconscious, and immediately the four of us ran over. Robin held her head up while I squatted next to her, a horrible feeling sitting in the pit of my stomach.

"Why didn't you tell us," I whispered, clutching her hand.

"Its happening, isn't it?" Robin asked, clearly along the same train of thought as I was.

Starfire's hands were near her mouth, fear emanating off of her in waves. "Please Raven, today is the day, it is-?"

"The end of the world," Raven interrupted, hardly more then a whisper.

My heart shattered, watching her close her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her face. Robin relinquished his hold as I moved to take his place, and held her against me as she continued to cry, silently.

"I thought we had more time," she said, more to me then anyone else, but Robin answered anyways.

"We do."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Raven demanded, as Cyborg carried her through the halls.

I would've done it, but I trailed in the back, tense, but hiding my emotions from Raven, since she couldn't see me and was far too enthralled by what was happening then anything else. If I'd have carried her, she would've known how intense my emotions were. Only one thought remained dominant in my head: _What if this was all for nothing?_

This scared me so badly I was shaking until Robin spoke again, bringing me back to the reality of here and now.

"You said there was nothing we could do. We didn't agree, so we've been preparing for this day," Robin explained. The others were not there, it was just the five of us, including myself. They were preparing, just like Robin had said.

Speaking of which, our always blunt leader placed his hand in the scanner, palm flat, and the red light turned green, allowing us entrance into the 'secret room'. The door opened, revealing it to Raven for the first time. Curious, I watched her face turned from confused to stunned.

"You did all this for me?" She gasped.

Robin nodded, "We're ready to take on Trigon."

Irritation suddenly flared within her, I could feel it. Displaced frustration, I quickly moved towards her, though it went unnoticed by anyone but myself.

"No, you can't be," she said, shaking her head as if we were being misguided by trying to help her. "Just go, save yourselves!" Before she could continue I touched her arm, calming her. She looked at me before nodding, accepting this.

"We're not giving up," I told her, "And neither are you."

"Right," Robin continued, "Our plan is simple. Raven, _you_ are the portal. Trigon needs you to take over the Earth."

"But if Trigon can't get to the portal," Cyborg cut in. "Then he can't take over."

Starfire, as usual, was her usual happy, content self. "So all we must do is keep the Trigon from getting to Raven."

Raven sighed, defeat wreaking from her. I didn't know where this was coming from, but I had a feeling her dearest father wasn't exactly sending her positive emotions. "You can't."

"We will," Robin replied, defiantly.

We all entered the room in silence, and Cyborg walked to center, setting Raven down on her feet. She stood steady, and the marks had evaporated, so she was fine.

"You'll be safe in here," Cyborg placed his fists on his sides, inspecting the room before looking at Raven. He then continued to assure both her and everyone else present, "Everything's ready. I've installed all the latest state-of-the-art technology. Nothing alive is getting in here."

"And these symbols should keep out everything else," Starfire gestured to the walls symbolism, showing with her hands. She then added, more shyly and somewhat embarrassed. "We took them out of your books."

I nodded, next to Starfire, "Just in case you needed a little extra mojo."

Raven looked at all of us for a moment. "This is all . . . great. But its not going to make a difference." She turned her back on us, looking up towards the roof where the sky was now stained. "Today the prophecy will be fulfilled. Trigon is coming, there's no stopping him. Whatever books you took, I read the others. Not one of them gave me any hope of surviving."

I growled, clenching my fists and forcing myself to remain quiet. I wasn't losing her. Not to the Lord of the Dead, The Grim Reaper, or whoever the hell else might try to take her from me. Santa Claus could fuck himself too.

"There's never been a villain we couldn't stop before," Robin reminded her.

"Trigon isn't a villain!" Raven retorted, "He's what makes the villains. He's the source of all evil, and everything bad anywhere. The incarnation of what's wrong-."

"Okay, bad," I snapped, then quickly controlled myself. "We get it."

"No," Raven said, her shoulders hunching. "You don't. You don't know Trigon."

"You act like you do," I pointed out, my eyes narrowing. "Raven, is there something you're not telling me?"

She didn't reply.

"Well, Trigon doesn't know the Titans either," Robin cut in. "Stay in here." He pointed upwards, towards a pink-tinted window. "We'll be watching from up there if you need us."

The doors slid open as Cyborg, Robin, and then Starfire began to leave. Irritated and feeling she was hiding something from me, I started to leave as well before realizing if she was hiding something from me, it was most likely for my own good, or in some insane attempt to protect me when I could take care of myself. I gripped the object in my pocket, stopping and turning to look at her. Raven looked so pitiful and defeated at that moment, her head down with her arms to her side and refusing to watch me or anyone else leave her alone.

* * *

**Raven:**

Out of nowhere, my wrist was gripped and I looked up to see Beast Boy smiling at me, his other hand not holding my wrist placing something in my hand.

"For luck," he said, before running out of the room to catch up to the others.

I looked down, once the doors had shut, and saw the penny he'd picked up from the ground. The one he'd been so obnoxiously excited about for no reason whatsoever. This day wasn't exactly turning out lucky.

Depression washed over as I looked down at it, sparkling up at me, "All the luck in the world won't help us now."

* * *

**Terra:**

Taking a nap at a time like this was beyond difficult, because after saying I needed to take one, people stopped completely to give me the strangest of looks, including Aqualad.

"What? I'm gonna need all my strength, and I was up late last night. I didn't get much sleep," I defended.

Eventually, I escaped for enough time to take a nap, and found myself immediately in the lava-filled cave I'd become so familiar with ever since this all began.

"The hour is approaching," I said, my instincts taking over, "The army is ready."

"You had best perform," Trigon replied, eyes narrowing at me.

I stood, once again having awoken kneeling. "I'll do my job," I assured him. "You'd better have everything ready for when I get back." With this threat I turned to the barren and seemingly harmless ground below, raising my hands as my eyes glowed, "Rise!"

The Earth shook, and beasts of fire came up from the floor, just like I knew they would. Soon they gathered, filing in row after row until you couldn't see the end anymore.

"Bring me the portal," Trigon ordered them.

They didn't respond, but they'd gotten the message. I had too, and walked to the front of their marks, "Warriors, march!"

"Your projection is with them at this moment," Trigon said, as I passed them. "They suspect nothing. Ignorant fools!"

His laugh was what followed us up top.

* * *

**Cyborg:**

"So far, everything's pretty much normal," I said, trying to lighten the dark and somber watchroom.

Beast Boy tensed, clearly unhappy, "Yup, just your normal last day on Earth, right?"

"It's no ones last day," Robin snapped, trying to remind him to keep his cool.

Starfire stood, "Everything is going to be okay, yes?"

"I hope so," he replied, sadly.

In unison, we all looked down to where Raven sat, hovering in the air as she tried to meditate.

* * *

**Raven:**

_They can't stop him_, I worried, in my head. _Nothing can stop him_.

I felt the penny's weight in my hand.

_But they're willing to risk everything for me. If anyone could stop Trigon, maybe they could._

"**You know better then to fill your head with senseless ideas**."

I knew that voice, but . . . no! My eyes were open now, forcing myself to look calm. I didn't want to worry my friends and love watching in the window just behind me on the wall.

_You aren't here_. I clutched the penny, tightly and scared. _You can't be!_

"**I am always with you,**" the voice replied. I felt this horrible tremor, like someone was behind me. But I refused to look, insisting my fear was making me hallucinate someone that had raped my mother and turned her into the person she was now.

"**You are part of me**."

He couldn't be here.

"**Forever**."

But he was.

I gritted my teeth, forcing myself to remain calm. "_Get_,** _out_**!"

A wind rushed through me and I gasped, opening my eyes to find stone walls come up from seemingly nowhere, surrounding me and putting me into a place I was not.

"**There is no stopping what's about to happen**."

I stared in horror at the firy caverns. How could one person be so horrible? How could I be related to that person?

"**This is the reason I sired you.**"

Sired. Is that was he called it?

"**You were born so I could rule the Earth**."

I jumped to my feet, turning to face him. For a moment, the spark of anger left, as I was finally looking into the eyes of my father. The person who gave me to Arella (however unwillingly) in the first place. Four red eyes, hateful even without yelling, looked back at me.

The fire returned, "What if I don't let you? What if I don't become the portal!"

Now he was angry. This thrilled me.

"**It is not your place to tell me what to do**!"

A ball of flame errupted, surrounding him and knocking me backwards. When I recovered to look up at him, hovering in the air once again, I saw his eyes still watching me, as if the flame was his face.

"**_I_ am the one with all the power! _I _am the one who decides your destiny! You do not have a choice!**"

Furious, I pulled my arms back above my head, pulling up energy as quick as I could grab it and using all of my force to throw at the flames. It bounced off, harmlessly, dying easily. I glared hatefully. The shield dropped, revealing an enormous, strange looking shadow.

"**You'll always be daddies little girl**," he taunted.

My hand cut to the side, my denial of this statement, "I am _nothing _like you!"

Suddenly my eyes burned, and I clutched my face, a splitting headache ripping across me. I cried out in pain, falling to the floor. I heard his footsteps from behind me as he approached.

A father indeed.

"**You wanted to protect your friends. Arella tried to keep you from knowing. But you cannot deny the evil within you.**"

I looked down, shocked to see I could see my reflection in the lava. Like water rather then a death liquid. My eyes were four, just like his. An image of Madame Rouge and Adonis flared in my mind, remembering their faces just before they died-.

NO! I wasn't him! I wasn't him!

"**You will bring destruction to everything and everyone. Like father, like daughter.**"

"No," I gasped, my head rising so I didn't have to look at myself anymore.

"**You cannot hide from your destiny**," Trigon said back, angrily.

I could feel him behind me now.

* * *

**Starfire:**

Raven sat, hunched, in the corner. I was fearful for her, for she seemed very much distressed.

"The Trigon has contact her," I said to my friends, "We must assist!"

"She's safest if she stays in there," Robin replied, not taking his eyes off of friend Raven. Though Robin does very much try to hide it, I am always able to see when he is in a distressed state. At this time, I believed he was as such.

"Robin's right," friend Cyborg said, his head turning towards one of the many screens we had obtained in this room of watching. "Besides, we've got company."

On the screen, many small dots were in the process of moving towards our home, in the forest. At this time I was very frightened, for myself, friend Raven, my other friends, and especially Robin.

* * *

**Terra:**

I stepped towards our home, the costume I wore turning me back into the she-demon the others thought I was. Just a black and powerful essence that couldn't be killed, injured, or defeated while I wore it.

That's when a light shown, and all of the Titans stood at the top of the waterfall. The light, I knew, was a signal for the others to come to assist them in fighting in case of emergency. I smirked, watching them each leap down from the top, to stand in front of me. Starfire with her eyes and hands glowing, Robin with his bow-staff, Cyborg's arm ready and charged, and Beast Boy crouched low to the ground, looking all too sadistically pleased to see me.

"You again," He growled, "Ever heard the phrase 'paybacks a bitch' down where you're from?"

I ignored him. I was, after all, on a mission. No pleasantries this time. "Give me the girl."

"No way," Robin replied, getting ready to attack.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter," I said, examining my nails boredly before clutching my fist. "I'm taking her."

"Oh yeah?" Kid Flash shouted, coming from over the waterfall with some of the others. Jinx, Argent, the Harold, Blackfire, Bumblebee, and Mas y Menos. Thankfully, no Aqualad. The rest were protecting Raven, and the three kids. Kole and Jericho had wanted to come, but Red X wasn't, and so both forced her into staying. Chivalrously, Jericho had stayed as well. "You and what army?"

My smirk grew, and the fire beasts reared up from below, surrounding them all.

Kid Flash's face dropped and Jinx sighed, "You just had to ask, didn't you?"

I clutched my fist, impatient with this, "Attack!"

They were swarmed.

I watched this with interest, smiling gleefully until out of nowhere, Beast Boy ripped through my army, coming right at me. Surprised, I narrowly avoided him, in his human form at that, lunge at me.

"You'll pay for what you did to her," He snarled, crouching with one hand on the ground. "I could kill you."

I motioned for him to come get me, "I would very much like to see you try."

Beast Boy's face turned into such a sneer I was mildly disturbed, "You haven't seen anything yet."

His beast form took only milliseconds to change into and my eyes widened, shocked he would use his most violent animal. I then realized it wasn't all that shocking and rolled away, avoiding his swipe. But he grabbed me with his other hand, and I struggled, shoving against the large hand that held me. I could hardly breathe before he slammed me into the floor, pounding away a good five inches with my body. He proceeded to throw me into a nearby rock wall, and I gasped for air, getting back to my feet. His hand slammed into my face, and had I not been invincible, I would surely have been dead.

But I was, and so, leaning back on my ankles I stood back up, straight as before. Beast Boy's white eyes widened considerably, and I smirked, my own yellow eyes gleaming brightly. Before he could recover I pulled my hand back, punching him in the middle and sending him sprawling back into the battle of fire beasts. To my surprise, I realized my projection was with them, fighting, but always just missing a fire beast. They attacked my image as well, and it would look very convincing unless you actually knew it was fake. Not that anyone was really looking anyways. Deciding to get rid of myself and save Trigon the energy, I pulled her out of the battle, throwing her against the wall. I heard someone shout my name and resisted the urge to look. They didn't go after me as I fell, limp, to the floor. Trigon silently praised this in my head. Now, I remained seemingly asleep on the floor, unconscious, but not bleeding.

We were advancing when Cyborg suddenly shot a blue line, clearly where we were not to cross, killing some of my arm and making the others back up. I looked up to see Bumblebee holding him before letting him go.

He stood, with a cry of, "**Nobody's getting in here!**" Before setting off something like an electric blue bomb. It engulfed my creatures and headed directly at me, and my eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

Tired, but otherwise fine, I panted, holding my knees and waiting for the smoke to clear. We all stood, in a straight line, waiting and hoping that Cyborg's last burst (which had powered him down considerably) had killed them.

But when it cleared, we were stunned to see a smoking, but otherwise okay She-Demon, crack her neck just like she had the last time I'd broken it, and stand like nothing had happened. We all stared, unable to believe our eyes. More ranks of monsters rose, replacing the ones we had destroyed.

"Now," The She-Demon said, pacing across the lines before turning to us with a smile, "Where were we, again?"

* * *

**Raven:**

With my four red eyes still placed on my face, I refused to let him see just how terrified I actually was. My cape billowed in invisible wind and his shadow stood strong and tall, watching me carefully.

"**Your friends cannot stop the inevitable**," He was saying. I turned, alarmed, to see his eyes behind me. "**They are doomed. Do you really want their last day to end like this?**"

He picked me up, easily, in one hand. I stood on it, and he lifted it, so I was at his eye-level.

"**How can you bear to watch them suffer?**"

I looked down, guiltily. I could picture them, fighting for their lives all because of me. All of this was my fault, I reminded myself. I could only whimper, "Don't hurt them."

"**I'm not the one hurting them,**" He replied, defensively. "**You are. You know what must be done.**"

"But, father," I begged, hoping the term of affection would be enough to change his mind. However vain the hope was, I wasn't strong anymore. I had no more fight left in me. "I don't want to."

"**You cannot hide from your destiny.**"

His fist closed around me. I awoke with a start.

I did know what I had to do.

"Red X!" I shouted, knowing he was there. I could sense everything know, and I pulled my hood farther over my head, hiding my eyes, in case they hadn't change back.

He ran in immediately, "Raven, what's wrong?"

"Is everyone alright?" I demanded, "Why are you still here?"

"Raven-."

"Why aren't you **helping them**!"

The last part had been a shriek and I raised my hand to his neck, and it glowed a furious black. At that moment I knew my eyes were four red ones instead of two purple ones. Red X stood, his hands up, simply watching me cautiously and waiting for me to make whatever mood I wanted. The others ran in, all of them, including Melvin and her brothers and Kole.

"Kole, take the kids and get out," Red X ordered.

"But-."

"**Kole**," Red X snapped, in such a voice she quickly ushered them out. Jericho followed. Aqualad, and everyone else who had stayed behind to protect me now stayed captive in a room with me, while I basically held Red X hostage.

"I have to make things right," I said, weakly, my voice cracking.

Red X seemed to consider this, "Is killing me the right thing to do, then?"

"I can't . . . I _won't_ kill my friends." I replied, determined. I then turned sympathetic, moving to the center of the room with my hand raised in the air, "But I'm sorry, this will hurt."

A black shock ran through them, doing nothing but knocking them out. That's all I wanted. I ran outside, fearing I was already too late to do what I had to.

I had a promise to keep.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

With a last slam, I was thrown into the arms of a fire beast. Surprisingly, it did not burn, with was an anomaly in itself, but unimportant as we were all now captive to the She-Demon.

"Do you really want to spend your last day on Earth fighting?" She demanded, irritated.

I struggled in vain, as did our other friends. "This is _not_ my last day!"

She lifted a flaming hand, aiming for me carefully, assuring she would not miss. I gave a last tug before tensing, preparing myself for a painful, searing death.

"**STOP!**"

Her hand extinguished, and the beasts released all of us, slinking back into the circle around us, almost as if they were afraid of whatever was approaching. But I knew.

I could feel her presence.

It didn't seem that way for anyone else, for they looked in wonder towards where the monsters that had attacked us obediently parted, revealing a figure I had caressed on countless occasions.

"Raven?" Cyborg demanded, shocked.

Jinx took a step towards her. "How did you get out of the Safety Room?"

She flew past us all, including me, not sparing any of us a glance as she landed in front of the girl. The She-Demon placed her hands expectantly on her hips, waiting.

Raven looked up at her, "I will go with you."

I ran in front of her, immediately, throwing my arms out to the sides, in between her and the She-Demon. Neither made any attempt to move me, and they couldn't, even if they tried.

"We won't let them take you," I shouted.

"Raven, what happened to Red X and the others?" Jinx persisted, "How did you get out?"

Raven turned to look at her, stonily. "They're safe, and alive, if that's what you mean. Not awake, but fine."

Jinx's face dropped, as did many of our friends.

"You need to get back in the Safety Room," Starfire ordered. As a last thing, she clasped her hands together, begging, "_Please_."

Raven looked down. "I can't hide from my destiny any longer."

Robin appeared horrified, "No."

Raven glanced up from the floor, right into my eyes. They said everything, begging her not to do this, just to get back inside so we could keep fighting for her. She would be safe. I would die knowing she was safe, and I didn't care.

"I promised," she said suddenly.

My brows scrunched, "What?"

Then the image came roaring back to me, as did her words.

_"You won't lose me," Raven promised. "I'll protect you, no matter what."_

My eyes widened, "No. Raven, don't-!"

Her hand flashed into the sky, before I could finish. Through my pain, I felt a heat rushing through my body. Oddly enough, it felt tingly, but was soon replaced by such a pain, I thought my head would explode. I felt myself placed gently on the ground, and the last of the fire faded, replaced by an ache that touched everywhere and everything.

"Goodbye," she whispered, leaning over to kiss my forehead. And then, ever so quietly, "_Be safe_."

She stood back up, and I heard, "Let's go," before falling into darkness.

* * *

**Raven:**

I felt awful, but I'd done what I could for them. The rest was guesswork, and mostly up to them from now on. The future of the universe in the hands of a bunch of teenagers.

What had we done?

We descended down flight after flight of a spiral staircase. When we reached the bottom, it was just a long hallway, with 'Scath' marks all over the place. The eclipse shown bright in the sky, showing what was to come.

"The chamber has been prepared for you," The She-Demon said, curtly. "Everything is ready for Trigon's ascent."

Feeling a bit of hatred towards this girl within me, I couldn't help but flaunt what I knew, "You're a fool. Whatever he promised, he won't deliver."

"Dear child," she growled, becoming taller then me again, like she had last time. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You think I don't know my own father?" I said, quietly. Though I'd only just met him, I felt like I knew everything about him. And I probably did, given the connection we now shared. I could feel the power, finally unleashed, within me.

"You are merely a portal," she continued, flicking her smoke hair back, "An insignificant pawn in Trigon's game."

"Then I guess we have that in common. And once he gets what he wants," I smirked. "You'll be insignificant too."

She rounded on me, hands and eyes blazing. "Shut your mouth!"

Immediately, the army turned against her, restraining her from touching me. I watched this with interest.

"Get off me!" She screamed, flailing. "Do as I command!"

They wrestled her to her knees, and she shrunk, back into the size of a petite young girl. I then realized, watching her yellow eyes glow, I knew something else of Trigon's about her. She was looking at the ground. I couldn't have that, and immediately the fire beasts took her head, forcing her to look up at me.

I closed my eyes, smiling to myself. "Come to thing of, you're already insignificant," my eyes opened, revealing the four blood-red ones I was starting to get used to, "_Terra._"

"How did you . . ." She gasped, "When-?"

"Even your own army won't listen to you," I continued, as if she hadn't spoken.

Furious now, Terra gave grunts and shouts as she fought against them.

I turned my back on her, "Leave her."

And my army left, leaving Terra shocked, alone, and confused by herself on the stone cold floor.

Traitors never win, I told myself. And it would be her own fault if Aqualad or anyone else found out about this. What fun would it be if I ruined the surprise and told everyone about it?

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

We all groaned awake. I shoved myself to my feet. "Ugh, Raven?"

"Agh," Cyborg complained, rolling his neck, "She really packs a wallop."

"Dude, we were only trying to help her," Kid Flash complained. Jinx smacked him, and he fell onto his stomach, with another groan.

I saw Starfire get to her feet, a lot more gracefully then the rest of us as she stared at the eclipsed sun. The Tamaranian looked at the floor in shame, like she'd failed something. "I fear it is already too late to assist her."

Robin walked over beside her, "Its never too late."

Cyborg checked his arm, three red bleeps moving on a map in it. "She's making her way back to the Old Library."

Immediately, we set off.

_Hold on, Raven, hold on_.

"Let's go," Robin ordered.

* * *

**Terra:**

"The portal approaches," I began, respectfully, after passing out on the ancient floor. "The hour is near. Is my piece of land and water prepared?"

Trigon's eyes narrowed. "**Land? For what? The Gem returned of her own free will. You did not deliver her, I did**."

My hands balled up into fists. I began to shake with rage, "We had a deal. I held up my part of the bargain!"

He laughed, mocking me. My eyes widened, realizing that however much I hated Raven and every one of the Titans, she was right. My hands flared with fire and I hurled fireball after fireball at Trigon's eyes, though, they seemed to have no affect.

"**I granted you these powers**," he reminded me, as I kept attacking him. "**And I can take them away!**"

Hands of fire reached out from nowhere, from Trigon's general direction, consuming me in his flame. I felt the a different feeling then when Trigon had given me the powers, for this was far more painful. Unable to scream, my eyes were huge.

I felt when I disappeared.

* * *

**Raven:**

The penny still in my hand was all I had left of Beast Boy. It was all I could do, just to hold it. To know that he would be alright from now on, and wouldn't have to fight right now. I could keep my promise.

"It is time," I said, to the fire beasts and myself. I lifted my head to sky, where the eclipsed sun and moon still sat. "The prophecy shall be fulfilled."

I'd barely taken two steps before a commotion started behind me and I turned, alarmed.

They were all there, attacking, violently. The beasts immediately grabbed them, restraining my friends and ready to destroy them immediately, whether I gave the order or not.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, his hand reaching out to where I stood.

I waved my hand, and immediately the creatures stopped, obedient as always.

My friends stepped forward, stopping a few feet before me. I couldn't look at them, but I felt Beast Boy's furious gaze on me. It was almost unbearable, knowing how disappointed he was in me. But this was for the better.

"It has already begun," I stated, boldly. But seeing them all . . . I lost my courage, removing my hood and letting it fall. "And there's no stopping what's meant to be."

"Your willing to give up everything," Robin started, leading the group farther towards me. "All because of something Arella told you in a fit of madness? What if it's wrong?"

Forcing myself to look at the floor and not Beast Boy, I continued, "Robin, I know what I know."

"I don't except that."

I flinched, looking to my right, clenching my teeth and closing my eyes. Anything to get away from his voice. Right now, it was the only thing that could waver my decision. I had to do this for them. For all of them. For him.

"Raven, you can take control," Red X cut in, stepping forward. I relaxed, slightly. "You can make this not happen. I've known you for two years now, no one is more stubborn and headstrong then you when you can be. We can stop this!"

I shook my head, "I've known since this started this was what was going to happen. I tried to hide it from you all, tried to keep myself away so you wouldn't be hurt when it did. I hoped running away meant running from my problems to." I smiled, sadly, "But I guess that didn't work."

"But no one knows there destiny!" Jinx insisted, "There are things you can't possibly know!"

"There are some things I don't understand," I agreed, finally looking up from the floor. "Like how I could make such wonderful friends when I'm from such a horrible person." My friends stared at me, horrified. I continued to avoid Beast Boy's gaze. "All I wanted was to make your last day perfect. But instead, you spent it worrying about me."

I continued to gaze at the floor in my shame when I felt warm and familiar hands take mine, and I looked up in dull surprise. My facade never wavered. I couldn't let him know just how much I wanted to stay, how much I wanted to not take this gamble with there lives and mine, though it was our only chance.

"That's what friends do," Beast Boy stated, the other hand stroking my face. "Raven, you can't expect me to give up on you. Please Rae, I'm begging you, just come home."

It was too easy to fool them. I pulled my hand away, stepping backwards and hurt and shock slapped across Beast Boy's face, and it stung. It made me feel like I was being torn apart, but I had to do this. "I can't. And as my friends, you have to let me go."

I waved my hand again, a wall of darkness blocking them from me.

* * *

**Robin:**

Beast Boy looked stricken, and we had no time to react before there was a barrier between our friend and Raven. Terra seemed off, but who wasn't right now?

Raven turned her back on us, lifting her hood. Stairs rose from where she stepped, one by one, each taller then the last, until they were rising towards the hand of stone, sticking up from the ground.

I ran forward, punching the wall with a grunt.

My cry of fury did nothing to stop Raven's ascent. Instead, it fueled everyone else.

All pounded against the walls, powers and limbs alike, each of us desperate to get through Raven's wall to reach her, to keep her from what she was about to do. Beast Boy was suddenly a T-Rex, slamming his body into the wall. I saw Raven flinch, as she climbed, but otherwise did nothing, reaching the hand.

All Raven did was sit, in the center of the hand, floating like she was meditating.

"_The Gem was born of evil's fire_."

We all froze, staring in disbelief as she repeated Arella's earlier words.

"_The Gem shall be his portal._  
_He comes to claim._  
_He comes to sire._  
_The end of all things mortal_!"

As she said this, the red marks appeared all over her body, and her eyes glowed white.

Beast Boy suddenly charged forward, slamming his hands against the wall with a grunt, "**NO**!"

Raven's arms and legs slammed out, with a large grunt of pain. The red marks ripped off of her body, peeling like a band-aid. They surrounded her in a circle, on three levels.

Starfire reached out to her best friend, "Raven!"

When she got no response, she ran to me, and I hugged her, watching Raven with frustration. I wasn't used to being helpless, in any type of situation. This couldn't be happening!

Raven simply hovered in the air, the marks of Scath surrounding her. A white light began emanating from her middle, expanding in a circle and consuming her form. Beast Boy, in front of us, fell to his knees, his hands pressed flat against the wall. Raven's eyes closed, tightly, before opening them and letting her head push back with a silent scream. Her hand, clenched this whole time, opened. We couldn't see what was there, but apparently Beast Boy could. He gasped, choking almost.

And even still, the shield remained.

Then, the ball of light and red exploded, like a star, and consumed the hand, tossing aside both stone and fire. When it finally reached the floor, the floor began to rumble around us, a blinding light coming for a moment. We lifted our arms, and then we saw him.

He rose, quickly, spinning and whipping around. He was taller then should've been possible, and had antlers next to his ears. The only clothing covering him was a loin cloth, and his feet were hooves.

No.

"The Earth is mine!"

* * *

PHEW! THAT WAS SO TIRING!

So what was Raven talking about? Will Raven be able to keep his promise? Will Beast Boy be able to keep his?

And WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO TERRA!

UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. The End Part 2

Continuing!

* * *

**Chapter 12  
"The End Part 2"**

**Beast Boy:**

The last thing I remembered was a red light, surrounding us as Trigon laughed.

I forced myself to sit up, and then I felt a slash across my chest. I clutched it, and felt the beast begin to cry. I couldn't believe it myself until I felt my own tears, at losing Raven. I'd finally failed completely. She was dead. Gone.

A crow cawed. I ceased my crying, looking up and expecting to see death coming at me in this hell-hole that used to be my planet. A planet I'd met the love of my life on, who was now gone.

Perched on a pile of wreckage, a raven cawed, pecking at its wings. Surprised, I stood, reaching out towards the creature. Something about it was making me feel . . . strange. The bird looked up from it's wings, and I gasped.

It's eyes were violet, and unlike any raven I'd ever seen.

"Raven?" I asked, taking a step towards it.

As soon as I'd done this, it flew off.

"Raven!" I shouted, turning into a hawk before chasing after her. We flew over building after building, and I was unable to really see my surroundings, my eyes completely focused on following this creature.

Because of this, I was unable to see the obstacle while rounding the corner on top of a vaguely familiar structure, and my talon got caught on a sharp object. With a screech I fell to the floor, on the edge of the building, just in time to see the raven disappear. I swore, pounding my fist on the floor before getting to my knees. I then saw the expanse of the wreckage that was once my home.

Lava-filled ocean, buildings blackened and crisped with holes and pieces missing, the sky was redder then blood. Any cloud was a deep orange, keeping to the whole flame theme here. I stared in defeat, unable to believe this was truly happening.

I didn't have much time to think.

The roof caved in, suddenly, on the part I sat on. I shouted in surprise, unable to change in my panic. I could die from this fall easily, and it was very likely. It didn't matter, anyways. What did I have left to live for?

To my surprise, I did not die. Instead, something latched onto my wrist. My shout (I hadn't even noticed I've been screaming) ceased, immediately, and I felt myself hauled back onto the roof. It was then I recognized this building, and an image of Raven, covered in red marks, being held by the She-Demon, flashed in my mind. I winced.

"You think you'd be more careful."

I looked up, shocked, "No way."

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin stood, along with Jinx and Kid Flash.

Kid Flash pouted, "You aren't happy to see us? Well, isn't that a downer."

Cyborg, the one to have saved me, hauled me to my feet. "Up you go."

"Right," Jinx looked around at all of us. "Now that we're all here, how did we get here?"

"I did the following of a strange bird," Starfire said, immediately. "The creature ran away, once I arrived."

"Seriously?" Cyborg questioned. "Same here."

"Did we all follow this bird?" I cut in, confused. I then sighed, shaking my head, "It couldn't have been Raven. She's . . ."

I couldn't finish. But immediately, I felt arms wrap around me and opened my eyes to see Starfire hugging me, in an attempt to comfort me. To my utter embarrassment, normally, Starfire was taller then me. Normally it bugged me, but right now, I just started crying.

Starfire patted my back, "I am sorry, friend Beast Boy. I miss Raven as well."

"No way," Jinx interrupted, and Starfire let go. We both turned to see her, fingers touching her chin, thinking. "There's just no way that Raven just dies, for no reason. She had to have a back up plan."

"Speaking of that," Cyborg continued, also thinking. "How are we alive when the rest of the world is dead?"

Everyone flinched, including him, but then I remembered. A flashback, if you would.

_"Goodbye," she whispered, leaning over to kiss my forehead. And then, ever so quietly, "_Be safe._"_

"Before Raven left," I started, quietly, "I heard her say 'be safe'. Whatever she did when she knocked us out, she saved us, I know it."

"So what did she expect us to do?" Jinx demanded, hands on her hips. "We're hardly useful now, and she's the only one who knew how to-."

A roar sounded, and we turned, shocked. Fire beasts charged towards us.

"RUN!" Cyborg shouted.

Of course, we ran together, though Kid Flash ran ahead, scouting out the safest area and running back to us, so we never ran into anything. Kid Flash had done this again when we heard a shout. Concerned, we darted over.

We fell into a giant but familiar hole in the ground. Groaning, we sat up to find Kid Flash, already on his feet. He assisted Jinx, then Starfire while Cyborg and I stood on our own.

"Man," Cyborg said, recognizing the place first. "Of all the places to crash and burn, why did it have to be here?"

I stood and gasped. Though without the hand, you could still see the remainder of the staircases, and so was recognizable. The caverns, everything. We were back were she'd . . . she'd . . . no! I wouldn't believe it!

"Please," Starfire whimpered, "I wish to leave.

"And go where?" Cyborg shot back. "The whole world is toast!"

"It just doesn't feel like," Robin said, climbing the stairs we loathed so much, "Raven is really gone."

There was a long pause.

"That's because she's not."

We all turned, shocked.

"Terra?" Starfire gasped, "You are unharmed!"

She ran, to embrace Terra and then froze after two feet. We all stared at her outfit.

"Terra . . . what is that?" I demanded, my hands clenched.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "It was you, then, wasn't it? You did this to Raven and the rest of us."

Terra held her wrists out, "Feel free to arrest me when we return, Robin, but until then, you're going to need my help if you're going to find the others and save the Earth. And, of course, you're going to need to find _his_," She looked directly at me, "Little girlfriend."

I ran towards her, gripped her by the front of her collar, and threw her into the wall. "Don't lie to me, Terra! Raven is . . . She didn't . . . No one could survive that! Don't taunt me!"

She shoved me away from her, "I'm not! Look, I know I lied, but . . . nobodies dead, yet. The others are asleep, in Trigon's custody. The only reason you six are up is because Raven didn't heal you."

"Please, what does healing have do with any of this?" Starfire demanded, her suspicion fading.

Terra began rolling her shoulders, "Shit, Beast Boy. Break my back next time, while you're at it."

My eyes narrowed, "Is that request you backstabbing-."

"Enough," Robin said, though clearly he didn't want to stop me. "Explain, Terra."

"Trigon manipulated me into thinking none of you really wanted me, just like everyone else in my life before you. He convinced me you were just using me for my powers." Terra explained, but I had a feeling she was leaving something out. "And so yes, I was the Shadow-Demon, but he held back on what his part of the deal, and so I'm done with him. I'll do whatever I can to take him down."

"Then how did you survive?" Kid Flash demanded. "We figure whatever Raven did at the end there, she saved us, but she didn't touch you, only that . . . other you, or whatever."

Terra held her hand out, showing her fingers, "_This_ is how I survived."

She tossed it to Starfire, who caught it. "And what do we do with this?"

"Wear it. It'll protect you, for the most part, of Trigon's attacks. We're going to need a distraction, and a big one, so only one of you can come with me. The rest will face down Trigon, or whatever minions he sends after you."

"I'll go," I said immediately, glaring hatefully at her. "But if you trick me Terra, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"How sweet. I do you a favor-."

"After you screw us over."

"And you threaten me," she continued, as if I hadn't spoken. Terra then shrugged, "Whatever. Say your goodbyes and let's go. Its very likely not all of them will be here when we get back."

Robin approached her, and he towered his few inches above. It was enough. She leaned back a little, apprehension all over her face. It was clear she was uncomfortable.

"Consider this your resignation," he said, simply, but with such a cold demeanor I even felt the chill.

Terra nodded, stepping back and away from him, "I planned on it."

Robin turned away from her, grasping my shoulder, "Good luck, Beast Boy."

"Thanks, you too," I replied.

I received quick hugs from everyone before Terra sighed, impatient.

"Can we go already?" She finally snapped.

I waved goodbye to my friends before following her, descending into Hell.

But Raven was alive, supposedly. And so the beast, for the moment, stopped whimpering and growled. All of my senses were telling me to kill her now, but I wasn't going to kill the only person who could lead me to Raven.

"She won't be the same," Terra suddenly said, just as my friends disappeared from sight. "You might not like it."

My eyes widened, "Is she alright? Is she hurt or something?"

Terra sighed, shaking her head, "You'll . . . You'll understand when you see her."

**

* * *

****Cyborg:**

There they were, all of them. All of our friends before Trigon, who was sitting on a building out in the ocean like it was his throne. Our friends lay unconscious, in a row. Bumblebee was there, on her stomach. They all seemed like there were asleep, but we knew better. We knew that they weren't.

"Ah, so the survivors have come. I've yet to find your green friend to add to my collection. Tell me, have you seen him?" Trigon asked, taunting us with a smile.

"We're here for Raven," Jinx said, improvising. "What have you done with her?"

Trigon laughed, and it seemed to echo around the whole area. Finally, he stopped. "My daughter is dead, you imbeciles. Whatever hope you had in her, do not bother. I have no idea why you survived, but you won't for much longer."

His eyes glowed red, aiming at us. Starfire grabbed Robin and Jinx, while Kid Flash and I touched her shoulder. His powers zoomed at us, encasing us, but as the smoke cleared, we saw the shield.

"A Ring Of Azar," Trigon noted, watching Starfire's finger. "Very well. You may be protected from my attacks, but not my powers."

Below, a red light lit up. Suddenly, Jinx and Kid Flash were thrown away, into a mass of fire monsters. They immediately began fighting. Before we could run over though, the red light electrocuted us, filling us with excruciating pain. Some extra pressure filled our backs. Smoke surrounded us, and we fell to our knees.

We looked up, and our jaws dropped.

Grey, white, and black versions with red eyes of us stood, strong and proud, staring down at us.

"Oh my god," Robin gasped.

"Meet your inner-demons, Titans," Trigon laughed. "Play nice, now."

Suddenly, Anti-Starfire lunged at our Starfire, and the two began wrestling. Robin's abnormally pale (and for one who hung with Raven and Argent, that was saying something) other self pulled out his bow staff, slamming it where Robin's head had been seconds ago. Our Robin lunged away, pulling out his own weapon before the two began basically sword-fighting with one another.

My own aimed its cannon at me, and I aimed back. Our lights collided and nearby, we heard Jinx and Kid Flash battling with the weaker fire demons. I didn't have much time for sight-seeing before my Anti-Self was upon me again, ramming his fist into my chest.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

The path seemed endless.

"I bet you love this," Terra intervened, once again breaking the silence.

I barely spared her a sideways glance, and both of us kept our pace. "Love what?"

"How weak and powerless I am right now," She replied, "At your leader's and even your mercy. You could kill me now, and I wouldn't have the power or the energy to stop you. You love that, don't lie to me."

I snorted, "Yes, because you've been so truthful. I don't care about you, or you're betrayal. All I care about is Raven."

Terra didn't reply. The ground rumbled, a few minutes later, and we whirled around, tensed and ready.

The monsters were upon us immediately, and Terra lifted her rocks with a grunt. Too severely pissed off to turn into anything that would be a quick kill, I turned into a wolf, pouncing on the creatures and ripping their heads off in my mouth before lunging to the next one. Terra seemed as equally pissed, being just as sadistically violent as I.

I ripped the last one in half with my claws just as she sliced one in half with her rock and I morphed back, standing.

An eery feeling fell over me, as we stood back to back. Some sense of familiarity.

She turned, suddenly nervous, "Beast Boy . . . did you ever think . . . how good of a team we'd make?"

I paused, to be honest when I answered. I then turned my back on her, "I already have a team."

She seemed hurt, but nodded, "Yeah . . . right."

"Now," we'd come to a crossroads. "Which way?"

She pointed to the right one, "This is where we part, Beast Boy. You'll find your beloved if you follow that road."

"And where are you going?" I demanded, watching as she took the left road.

Terra paused, smiling over her shoulder, "I'm doing what I can to fix the mess I made."

And then she ran, as if she hadn't ran in years, laughing as she disappeared. I shook my head, not believing the strange turn this already insane situation had taken. Our supposed friend, and deceiver, was now trying to help us? How could _she_ help _us_?

Shrugging this off, I began racing down the path that would lead me to Raven, in the form of a dog. It wasted less energy, and allowed me to travel faster then I could ever have on foot in human form.

Hold on, Raven, hold on.

* * *

As if dealing with walking so long wasn't enough, I heard a roar of flame from behind me. I turned into a dinosaur, swiping my tail at the closest before turning back into a human.

"Man, you guys again?" I complained, with a smirk. Even by myself, I could still take them. And I was in a considerably better mood now that I knew for sure (almost sure) that Raven was alive and . . . somewhat well.

I sliced a few more as a bear before turning back into a human. Satisfied, I placed my hands on my hips until out of nowhere, another came up from behind me. Too late to turn into anything else, as it was already grabbing at me, I jumped over it, slamming my feet into its head. It fell apart, down the middle, and by the time my feet touched the ground, it was dead.

"What were you trying to keep me from?" I wondered aloud, looking up ahead. My face dropped, "No . . . It can't be."

The church. The same one Raven had taken me to, when Terra, I now knew, had attacked us. That very church lay crumpled, burnt, and deteriorating, like all the other buildings remains, up ahead of the path. I ran until I reached the entrance, stopping.

Surprisingly, the doors were perfectly preserved. I shoved them open, not that I needed to. If I really wanted to, I could just fly over the building and drop in. But that was disrespectful. Walking in, refusing to run in a church (however ragged it was) I felt nervous.

"Hello?" I called, stopping. "Is anyone here?"

Oddly, though the church was opened from above, my voice echoed around the room. There was nothing in here, I began to realize. Terra had tricked me once again into-.

Something flicked in the corner of my eye, darting away. Immediately I looked over my shoulder in time to see it disappear over the wreckage, nothing more then a dark shadow. Curious, I followed it, peering over the pile of remains. Again, the shadow passed. I jumped over it, running now, and the thing stopped, in a corner. It curled up, on the floor. The cloak around its small frame was white, and dirty, I noticed. Stomping over, suspicious now, I gripped the clothing and ripped it off.

I was not expecting what I saw.

"Who . . . Who are you?"

* * *

OH MY DAMN! Yup, just like the episode, its ending now.


	13. Beyond the Clouds

Hehe, Raven is found, remember? Sure, Robin was pretty freaked and Raven barely remembered him, but how is BEAST BOY'S reaction to his GIRLFRIEND being like, six, going to be? Read and find out!

Also, I made things more fitting to Beast Boy and Raven's history, also making the 'story' sound more like BB. And, reminder, Aqualad is with his friends, and Terra's not half-dead, like Slade was. So, what's she going after?

* * *

**Chapter 13  
"Beyond the Clouds"**

**Beast Boy:**

No way. No freaking way.

"Raven?" I gasped, moving my hand towards her.

The figure was definitely Raven. Just . . . smaller.

She was maybe five to eight, at oldest. No way was she ten or nine. She was really small, and seemed so terrified and innocent. My Raven was more understanding and calm. This girl . . . was the same one I'd seen when I was a kid!

Her eyes narrowed as I reached towards her and to my surprise, she kicked her leg out at me. Surprised, I clutched my shin and dropped the cloak I'd torn off her. This little version of Raven pulled it quickly over her shoulders before running away, or at least trying to.

"Raven! Wait! It's me!" I shouted after her, wincing, but ignoring my pain. I could fight monsters, defeat things at least three times my size and turn into a dinosaur, but I'd been bested by a five year old. How awesome was that?

But there was no way I was going to hurt her, and so instead of tackling her, like any other villain, I decided it would be best to stay in human form, so as not to scare her. Raven would never hurt me. I had no idea what was running through this kids head, at the moment.

Little Raven leaped onto a rock, far above even my head (because she was not even half my height), and crouched, looking over her shoulder at me worriedly. "Leave me alone!"

"I just want to talk to you!" I insisted, climbing quickly up the rock.

She shoved at a bolder, though it obviously took all her might, as it was half her size, "No!"

It tumbled over the edge, missing me by about two feet. I used it get momentum, moving to grab the rock and push myself upwards. It worked better then I'd thought it would and landed right in front of Raven. She gave a cry of surprise, falling onto her back before scrambling to her feet and taking off once again.

"Rae, wait, it's me, Beast Boy? Don't you remember me?" I shouted after her, keeping at a distance of about a yard away, so as to make her as comfortable as possible while still keeping her within my sight.

Also different about this girl then my Raven, she wore white, just like when I'd first met her all those years ago. When we were just really smart kids, with hard lives, running from people, whether we understood why or not.

She froze immediately, turning to glare at me, hatefully. "Beast Boy isn't as old as you are!"

I stopped too, glad I'd finally gotten her to stop. "No really, it's me. I'm right here, look for yourself."

Little Raven hopped down from her vantage point, standing on top of a rock, so she was at eye-level with me. She scrutinized me with her eyes before circling me, and I watched her, nervously, but also somewhat amused at her disposition. Raven was so weird, and I couldn't help but feel relief that she was still in there.

She stopped then, seeming surprised. "You're . . . not lying."

I got down on one knee, smiling warmly. "I wouldn't lie to you. Ever."

To my dismay, her eyes began to water. "I'm lost."

My ears drooped, and I reached a hand out to her. "I know. But I'm here to take you back."

Little Raven glanced down at my hand and up at my face again before taking it, tightly. She was ready to pee herself, at the very least. I couldn't blame her. If I was her age in this situation, I would be too.

"How did you find me?" She demanded, curious as always.

"A friend of ours," I said, despite the red flag at calling Terra our friend. She wasn't a real friend, just a user.

Raven was quiet a moment before saying. "I'm sorry."

I was surprised, my ears pricking up. "For what?"

Looking down at her, she appeared ashamed, staring down at the floor. "For breaking my promise."

"Which one?"

Raven looked up at me. "You don't remember?"

It took a moment.

_I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I like you," I said eventually, looking back to the water as she watched me. "Besides the man in my village, you're the only one who hasn't run from me."_

_"I'll never run from you," she promised._

_"Thank you," I replied, very quietly._

The flashback was a shocker, as I had no idea why or how I remembered what she meant, but shook it off. "Oh, well, its not big deal. I understand, you didn't know it was me."

Raven eyed me, "How come you're so much older?"

I paused, deciding to think this over. Maybe ever be a bit sneaky. "Mm, how about a story, first?"

She shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

I saw her stumble, the toe of her shoe hitting a rock, and immediately steadied her, offering my back to her. She climbed on, hesitantly, and I carried her piggy-back, walking calmly. There was no need to panic her by running and alarming her. Little Raven, I guessed, would need to take this on slowly.

"So, there was this girl, right?" I began, mentally smacking myself at my horrible story skills. If Raven was really here, and I mean _all_ of her, she'd know what to do. "And, she was my very best friend."

"Was she pretty?" Raven interrupted, at once.

I laughed, "Your definition or mine?"

"Both."

"Of course."

"Good," Raven seemed pleased, relaxing a little bit. "Continue."

"Anyways, this girl, she had lots of friends. And, even though I really didn't deserve her, she really liked me, almost as much as I liked her. But, her mother, she was hiding something from my friend."

"What was she hiding?" Raven asked, curiously.

"Hold on, I'm getting there, be patient," I scolded, with a smile. "Her mom was hiding that while they were traveling to all these far off places, all these brand new faces and things for her to learn, they were running away from people. People who could harm my friend, when she was little, but they went away."

"Oh, that's good," she said, relieved.

"Mhm. And we were separated when we were little, but of course, I found her again. But this girl, she would do anything to keep her friends and me safe, even if we objected to her way of 'fixing' things."

"How can something that fixes things be bad?"

"Because it means losing her," I replied, "Or, so we thought. She survived. And I don't know how, but-."

The ground rocked beneath us and Raven gasped. Realizing I wasn't the only one in danger, but someone far more important then myself, I thought quickly.

"Raven, hold on tight, okay?" I warned.

She nodded hurriedly, "Okay!"

I morphed into a bird, quickly, and heard her give a shout of surprise. Unable to calm her with words, I turned my head and nuzzled her face comfortingly with my beak before the ground gave way beneath us. I'd been quick enough not to fall, forcing myself upwards.

Raven, on the other hand, was not as enduring.

I felt her arms leave my neck, and I let out a caw of alarm, turning and looking down. Little Raven had her arms out, reaching towards me as she screamed, falling towards the lake of lava beneath her.

In my shock, I ran into a wall, turning back into a human and latching onto it. "RAVEN!"

* * *

**Cyborg:**

Heaven only knew where my friends were as I got knocked around once again by myself. I heard a loud boom, as I ran faster then ever, and looked up at the sky just in time to see Starfire, punched in the face, by her own inner demon. She hit the ground right in front of me, and I prayed I'd outrun myself, at least for the moment. With a loud grunt, Robin rolled over, down a mound of building remains, I assumed, until finally stopping near us.

I assisted a tired Starfire up. "You okay?"

Nodding furiously, she replied, "Yes, I believe so. But I cannot take much more of this."

"Agreed," Robin said, getting to his feet. "I didn't know I was this tough."

I snorted, "You're not. I could kick you butt any day of the-."

We froze, staring at one another.

Starfire broke into a mischevious grin, "If we cannot defeat ourselves-."

"Then maybe we can beat each other," I finished, proudly.

At that moment, a boulder was shoved aside, revealing our other selves, each seeming ready to move in for the kill. Immediately, Robin and I looked at one another.

"SWITCH!" We pronounced loudly, slapping hands and running towards the three, who seemed very confused at the moment.

I charged into Evil Starfire, sending her flying. She jumped back nimbly, of course, but I was already shooting at her. Starfire went after Robin, and Robin after me. Starfire grabbed Evil Robin, seeming apologetic as she rose into the air. Evil Robin seemed panicked, his eyes from under the mask huge. My hit landed solid on Evil Starfire, and she fell to the ground with a screech. I moved to where the boulder was, pushing it over and looking away before it squished her. Robin leaped nimbly onto my demon's back at once, shutting off the system I worked with. Only my friends knew how to shut me down, and how to fix me, just in case I wasn't able to. My Evil-Self twitched before falling over with a loud thump.

To our surprise, a red vapor shot up from the ground, from each place where our bad sides had died (Robin's having been throw beneath rubble, and mine having fallen into a trench), and rose into the sky. They intertwined a few times before shooting back into us, with an odd warm sensation filling my body, and probably theirs. Shortly after, we turned to see Kid Flash and Jinx stumble over towards us. Jinx seemed to have something wrong with her arm, as she was clutching it, but continued to wave Kid Flash off. We stood next to them, wearily readying ourselves to fight once again.

"I already know what you're trying to do."

We froze.

"He knows?" Kid Flash gasped.

My eyes narrowed, "He knows. And he was just messing with us."

The creature who called himself a father stood, and the ground shook because of it. Pissed off, we readied ourselves further.

* * *

**Jinx:**

The blow one of this asses creatures had managed to land on my arm now forgotten, I felt my whole body surge with both energy and fury at what this man (if you could call him that) had done to us. All of us. Including Raven.

"Go forth and find your friends." Trigon roared, with a chuckle. He sat back down, calmly. "Nothing I could do will crush your spirits more then when you see what fate has come to my daughter."

Fearing the worst for a moment, we warily stood our ground.

Robin suddenly barked out, "Come on, let's go."

And we reluctantly left, at first walking backwards before straight forward running.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

Without any sense of well-being or concern for myself, I immediately dove after Little Raven.

She finally stopped screaming as she saw me going after her, and reached out towards me more. I neared her, and we were about halfway towards the ground. I finally saw my opportunity, reached out, pushing against the air that didn't want me to grab her, and did just that. My body partially relaxed when I grabbed her, securely in my arms. She clung tightly to me, and immediately I maneuvered towards the wall, grabbing it in my hands. We fell, with her screaming and burying her face into my chest a full ten seconds before we skidded to a stop, just a few yards above the lake below us.

The monsters came up from the ground, and she screamed once again. Few of them seemed to register she was there, and even fewer glanced our way. They instead soared upwards, towards some calling. The whole time, I kept one arm firmly around her, making sure she didn't budge so much as an inch. When it was finally quiet, I let myself relax.

I looked down at her as she seemed to relax as well, "You okay?"

Little Raven gave a shaky nod, not speaking otherwise. I nodded in turn, and with only minor difficulty, climbed down the rest of the wall onto the rock below. To my surprise, at the bottom of the trench, looking down, we could see the boat was there, as well as the crossroads Terra and I had separated at. A minor curiosity filled me at what she wanted that was so important, but immediately after wondering this, I felt Raven get out of my arms and walk over to the edge.

"Beast Boy?" She said, looking down below us, over the mountainous rock.

I felt concerned at her tone, "Yes?"

"Why did you come back for me?"

My eyes widened, taking a step towards. "You do remember, don't you?"

As if feeling my gaze, Little Raven stiffened. "Bits and pieces. Little memories and things. That story you were telling . . . it was me, in the story, wasn't it?"

I nodded, "Then, Raven, you must know how to-."

"To what, Beast Boy?" She shouted, turning with tears in her eyes. "Look at me! I can't help! My powers came from him, and now that he doesn't need me, I don't have them anymore." Her arms and head lowered in defeat, and her clenched fists went limp. "You came back for nothing."

"I came back for you," I corrected, kneeling before her. "We're going to get through this, Raven. We always have before, right?"

"There isn't any hope," she snapped, glaring up at me.

I smiled weakly, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us."

Again, I picked her up on my back and jumped down, easily, until we reached the boat. After placing her in it, we set off, with me rowing. And though she was a traitor, I couldn't help but look back at the pathway and hope that Terra was okay.

* * *

**Terra:**

Reaching the bottom of the trench, I saw the door. Of course, it had a guard, who dawned ratty pants, was gray, and had a Scath helmet and axe on his person. Immediately I jumped down in front of him.

"He said you'd come," It growled, the echo inside its own helmet making it sound all the more ominous.

I shrugged, with arrogance. It seemed irritated at that. "Nobody goes back on their word and gets away with it. I saw him, Trigon lied to me. Aqualad's alive, but not with me." I then lifted my hands, "But for now, we're just going to have to settle on your demise."

It lunged at me, and I rolled away. It didn't hesitate to flip its weapon, hitting me with the hilt. With a grunt, I hit the wall and felt something interesting about it immediately. But I didn't have time to react, as the monster was already charging me. It spun the axe, and immediately, to my surprise, it was one fire.

"Silly mortal!" It shouted, readying its weapon. "You can't hope to defeat pure evil."

"Actually," I corrected, smirking. "I'm not so nice myself."

The thing seemed confused before I grunted loudly, pulling the door made of earth towards me. It turned just in time to see what was about to kill it, two tons of rock. I didn't even flinch at the sound it made, and the axe rolled away. I stopped it with my foot before approaching the door that was not filling with light.

I walked right into it, blinded only a moment, and when I lowered my arm, I saw what I'd come for.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?"

On their knees, the person before me spoke to the floor. But in this white room, both sanctuary and prison, it looked more like a mental house in my opinion. Poor thing, how fitting.

"You're the only one that can help us. He wouldn't kill you, and I knew where he'd hide you." Holding my hand out to them, the person barely looked at me, ashamed. "Hey, I screwed up too. But there's time for pity later. Right now, we've got to help them."

They stood, waving away my assistance offering. "It's likely we're going to die. Did you except that fact?"

I shrugged, both of us heading towards the only barred, metal door in the room. "Yeah, but, I figure if I'm going to die, I'm going to do it with a purpose, right?"

"For Aqualad and your friends, then."

I froze, staring. "How did you-?"

"I figured out everything here."

Nodding wearily, I swallowed before continuing. "Yeah, for him and them. After what I did . . . I'm sorry."

"He's a deceiving person. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Smiling, I laughed. "Alright, let's get out of here."

But as I moved, their hand touched my shoulder, and I stopped.

"Something wrong?"

They smiled, "You're a good girl, Terra. Remember that."

Shocked, I could do nothing but nod. "Yeah . . . Okay."

* * *

**Robin:**

We stopped, breathing heavily, on what we were pretty sure was the other side of the city. There wasn't really a way to tell anymore, what with the signs decimated and all.

"Anyone have any more ideas?" Jinx panted out. Even Kid Flash looked pretty tuckered out. He fell to the floor, promptly, on his butt. Jinx reached out towards him, but he shook his head.

"Just . . . give me a second . . . to recharge," He explained, leaning against a rock for support and letting his head loll back. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think _rest_ would be a good idea at the moment."

"We don't have time," I insisted. "We've got to find Beast Boy and Raven. Raven is the only ones who can help."

Everyone seemed to agree with me until a voice said behind us, "I don't know how much help she can be right now, Robin."

Shocked, the five of us turned.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

Little Raven clung to my leg, like the child she was. I placed my hand behind her head as I watched the shocked expressions on my friends faces, all eyes on her.

Starfire's hands went to her mouth as she gasped, shaking her head. Robin set his jaw, eyes focusing as he thought. Cyborg seemed in disbelief, simply staring with a slightly parted mouth. Kid Flash swallowed hard, nodding in acceptance of Raven's form. Jinx sat down and placed her head in her hands, in thought, I could only hope. Seeing this, Kid Flash knelt and placed his arm around her, murmuring something in her ear before looking back at Raven.

The first to actually do anything was Starfire, who seemed to have calmed down. "Friend, what has happened to you?"

Her mistake was taking a step towards Raven, a hand out as if to touch her. Immediately, Raven gave a yelp and let go, about to run. I was quicker, and grabbed her arm, kneeling before her. She stopped, staring at my eyes.

"They're okay," I assured her. "They're friends, remember?"

Raven blinked a few times, looking over my shoulder before it seemed to register who they were. She gave a nod, but still seemed apprehensive about any of them. I sighed, my head bowed a moment before giving her a convincing smile. Little Raven no longer had empathy, and she couldn't tell just how sad I truly was.

"Stay here, alright? Anything bad happens, just keep yourself safe. Can you promise me that?" I felt like a parent, talking down to her like this. Not to long ago, she was the smartest girl anyone knew. Raven could tell you everything about anything. Now she was just . . . helpless.

After she nodded, I released her and fear filled her eyes for a moment before she relaxed. Little Raven pulled her cloak tightly around her small frame, sighing with relief or fatigue and sitting gracefully on the floor. She began to entertain herself with rocks (like most children could do pulling at grass) before I turned and walked over to my friends.

* * *

"So," Cyborg said, when I'd finished. "She really can't help us?"

I shook my head, "No, she can't. Her memory is train-wreck, at best. Whatever Raven knew, or could've known is gone. All we have left is us, because I have no idea where the hell Terra went. Or what she went looking for, either."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Jinx demanded. "Wait around until Trigon decides to kill us?"

"We're not doing nothing," Robin interrupted, sternly. "This is the last fight, him or us. All or nothing. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to take him on. There's never been someone we couldn't beat before, and that's not about to change."

"Robin is right," Kid Flash agreed, with a look at Jinx, as if to reassure her. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Now let's make it hurt."

"Right," I said, before glancing over at Raven, who know had managed to turn herself so her back was to us. "But . . . what are we going to do about her?"

Everyone was silent. Nobody had an answer, really.

"We shall keep Raven safe for as long as we can," Starfire said, quietly. "_When_ we win this fight, she will no longer be in harms way. Trigon will _not _harm her, not while we are here to help!"

"Exactly," Cyborg added. "Trigon won't know what-."

I saw Raven's head snap up, as did everyone else. She jumped to her feet, shaking and I ran over, picking her up in my arms before handing her to Starfire. Raven's former fear of our friends seemed to drown out with this new fear. Now I could hear the footsteps coming, and even see the two shadows heading towards us.

Robin's bow-staff snapped out of hiding, and he readied it. "Titans, prepare yourselves."

One shape was taller then the other, but both seemed very lean. I then narrowed my eyes, to get a better look. I was already crouched on the floor when I saw what was there.

"No way," I shouted, getting to my feet in awe. "That's not possible."

"What is it?" Jinx demanded, peering out. "I don't see anything!"

Everyone was looking at me, and so did not notice when the people finally stopped in front of us. One cleared their throat, catching everyone's attention. They gaped as well.

All except for Raven.

"Mother!"

* * *

**Terra:**

Starfire seemed caught of guard as the child version of Raven hopped out of her arms and raced towards the two of us, both traitors to all of the Titans. But Raven had little, if any memory of what happened. The alien took a step to fetch her back, but Robin stopped her, shaking his head. It was a look that said 'let her love her mother while she doesn't remember'. Starfire seemed to agree, stepping back and watching her friend with a saddened expression.

Beside me, Arella scooped Raven up in her arms, holding her tightly. The two had a moment, everyone knew, as Arella seemed to have regained her composure. She wasn't the psychopath Trigon had turned her into to make the Titans run. She wasn't the woman who only wanted to run tests on her daughter.

She was a mother again.

"Raven," Arella breathed, her eyes closing. "You're okay."

Child Raven nodded, pulling away so she could look at her. "Mother, I remembered. Why was I so mad at you?"

Arella stiffened. Child Raven did not notice.

"It's complicated, my dear child." Arella explained, running her hands through Raven's still short hair soothingly. "All will be revealed in do time, but until then Raven, I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Do you remember what you did to your friends?" Arella asked, slowly. The gravity of this question was visible to everyone, including myself. What was Arella talking about?

Child Raven's face scrunched up in confusion, voicing our question. "What are you talking about? I didn't-."

A rumble made us all stop. I lost my balance, and struggled to get back to my feet as the ground continued to shake. Arella simply looked up knowingly at a the wall of boulder we hid behind while Raven stared at the same spot as well.

To our shock, the rock moved, revealing Trigon looking smugly down at us.

"What strange vermin cower beneath my rocks," He mocked, with a smug expression.

Fury raged within me. "Cower to _this_!"

The very rock he held rammed into his face, thanks to a little assistance from myself. Trigon let out a shout of surprise or pain. I couldn't tell you for sure, but he stumbled backwards. Beast Boy suddenly growled, and we all looked just in time to see him lunge at Trigon. Mid-jump, he was the beast again, ramming into the back of Trigon's ankle before darting away, back into his own form. Trigon stumbled farther, onto his backside, and let out a shout. Starfire and Cyborg shared a look before both shot directly into Trigon's eyes. Another cry from the red-man before us.

"Stop it!" He bellowed, shoving his hands forward. A wave of lave shot up from the ground.

* * *

**Terra:**

I knew what to do. I had to do it. I owed it to them.

"I'm sorry," I shouted at them all before rushing forward.

"Terra!" Jinx shouted.

Robin then followed, "What do you think you're doing!"

I pushed out all my energy.

"TERRA!"

I screamed.

* * *

**_(?)Raven(?)_:**

One down, but they were still fighting. How was that possible?

I stared in horror and shock. This . . . wasn't happening, was it?

"They're . . . hurting him," I gasped out, in mother's arms, watching them attack (from what little memory I had left) my memory's father. He cried out in pain, each time. I could . . . feel it?

"Yes," Mother said. "And remember, Raven, you're parents decisions didn't make you the person you are today. True, your father doesn't need you anymore, but don't your friends?"

"What are you saying?" I asked, looking back at her. "Mother?"

She smiled, some hidden emotion unlocking before my eyes. "Remember what happened, Raven. Remember you don't need you father anymore then he needs you. Your powers came from _here_," she said, touching where my heart was with my finger. Alarmed, I looked back up at her, captivated. "They just sprouted from him. You are the one who decides what you do, how you do it, and when. No one else. Powers or otherwise."

"I understand," I breathed. "Mother, I'm scared."

She kissed my forehead, holding me tightly until releasing me. "I know. Don't be. I want you to have this, Raven."

Arella took something off her neck, some type of chain, with a key on it. She handed it to me, dropping it in my hands. It filled both of them, and I was sure if I put it on, it would go to my waist.

"Please, mother, let me understand." I begged, as she set me down on the floor, the chain with a key still clutched in my hands. Tears began to well up in my eyes, fear overwhelming me.

What I was afraid of, I didn't know. But there was also a sense of acceptance and understanding. She knelt, wiping the tears away with a smile before moving to stand up again.

I grabbed her wrists in a vain attempt to get her to stay, but she gently removed my fingers, standing. The Titans were still fighting my father, but it was obvious he had gotten the upper hand.

"ENOUGH!"

A red light around him exploded, knocking them all backwards. They fell around me, and Arella, but she payed them no mind. She simply walked straight forward, her mind set on something. I felt certainty. Assurance.

"Trigon!"

He stopped, stopping his laughter to look down at her. His expression was unreadable. Then a small smile began to grow on his face and he knelt, mockingly, before her. Arella stood strong, though even kneeling, he was taller then a building.

"My lover seems to have escaped from her prison," he said, eying her suggestively. "For what reason, I wonder?"

Arella lifted her arms, "What you've taken from our daughter, you _will_ give back."

"I've taken nothing, but I never intended for her to live. She should've died, as her friends should've." He then glared at my mother. "Arella, surely you aren't misguided enough to have tried something?"

"I did nothing." Her hands, continuing to rise above her head, clenched into fists. "Until now."

"NO!" I screamed, shooting to my feet. "MOTHER!"

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

At Raven's scream I jumped to my feet, however broken I felt, and quickly was behind her, holding her back from the explosion of white light that was creating a white wall between us and Trigon. Arella wasn't supposed to have powers. How had she-?

"My dad," Little Raven interrupted my thoughts, speaking more to herself then me. "When he did what he did . . . he gave her . . . she's been saving it, building it up. He never noticed. It never occurred to him to look at all."

Arella's hood flew off her head, and her back arched at the obvious strain releasing this pent up explosion had on her. Trigon seemed unaffected, simply watching like this was the most stunning thing he'd ever seen. Little Raven was right. He never even suspected he'd given her powers.

"She's dying." Little Ravens suddenly gasped. "**She's dying! Arella, stop! Please!**"

Arella was blazing now, turning slowly, it seemed. Maybe it was just the adrenaline shock pounding through my veins, but it was like she was right in front of me, though, in reality, she was about 60 yards away. Arella smiled weakly, mouth very clearly to me.

"Keep her safe, Beast Boy," I could practically hear her. This couldn't be real. "It's up to you now."

"**MOM**!" She screamed again.

Arella glanced down at her. "Remind her I love her. I always knew it would come to this. Whatever happens, keep her safe. Thank you, Beast Boy, for everything I've done. And I'm sorry." She then glanced towards her daughter, as if she could see her. "Restrain her."

Immediately, I grabbed Little Raven, having a feeling I knew what was going to happen. I cradled her against me, forcing her not to look at what was about to happen. She struggled until a piercing scream filled the air.

I looked up just in time to see Arella and my whole vision engulfed in white, and Little Raven hissed, jerking in some sort of shock. I looked down to see the light blinding others and going into Little Raven. Arella was doing something. Then I was blind too.

* * *

**Jinx:**

We all heard it, and regained our sight just in time to see Arella collapse to the ground. Beast Boy, some small distance away, was holding Mini Raven, protecting her from the explosion that had just occurred. Trigon was on his back, in a daze, it seemed. Mini Raven shoved out of Beast Boy's arms and ran to her body. We followed.

"No!" She begged, shaking her violently. "Please Mother, wake up! Wake up!"

Arella's eyes opened slowly, and we all held our breaths. It was a truly heartbreaking thing to watch.

"You have to help me," Mini Raven pleaded. "I can't do this on my own!"

"I love you," Arella said. "Whatever happens Raven, I'm sorry. And I'm very proud of you."

Mini Raven shook her head in disbelief, and all of us felt a somber wave overcome us. We were shocked. Arella couldn't die, that was just something that couldn't happen. She was like all of our mothers.

"You'll be okay," Mini Raven insisted, her voice cracking. She shoved her hands over her mother, closing her eyes tightly. "Heal . . . Heal!"

But nothing happened.

"Healing will do nothing, my child," Arella said, taking Raven's hands. "I knew this day would come. I could only hope you forgave me when it did."

"I forgive you!" Mini Raven shouted. "I forgive you!"

Arella smiled, "Then my work here is complete." Her eyes roamed over all of us. "Thank you, for everything you've done that I could not. You are all like my children to me. I love you as such."

We knelt to our knees, all at the same time, bowing our heads in understanding.

"We forgive you, too, Arella," Starfire said, sniffling. "We understand what the Trigon has put you through. We are sorry for not realizing it earlier, and staying, to listen to your side."

"Forgive and forget. Goodbye, my children. Know that wherever I am, I will be watching over you. Just because I'm not around doesn't mean you're to lose your heads."

Her mother raised a shaky hand, to touch her face. A hand which Mini Raven immediately clung to.

"You always had a home with me, Raven." She croaked out, quietly. "But help was something . . . I could not give you."

And then her hand went limp, her eyes closed, and she was gone.

Raven's face went into shock, still holding her mother's dead hand. I could tell she was trying to convince herself this wasn't real. That there was some other explanation for this.

We didn't have much time to think. Immediately afterwords, Trigon stood, getting to his feet with a roar.

"Insolent child!" He shouted, pointing a large finger at Raven. "I know not how you survived, but I will tolerate your existence no longer!"

"No!" Beast Boy shouted, blocking her with his body. "You won't hurt her!"

"Very well, you first, then."

My mouth was open in shock, but I noticed something. I felt a heat around me and looked down, at Mini Raven, who had a look of shock on her face, just like us all.

"Don't hurt him," Raven shouted, making everyone stop.

Trigon's eyes narrowed at her. "I am your father, you don't tell me what to do!"

Raven looked down at her mother. I noticed her hand clench into a fist, though everyone else (including Beast Boy) was focused on Trigon, and whether or not he would kill Beast Boy or anyone else at the moment.

"You may have created me," she suddenly looked up and I gasped.

* * *

**Raven:**

I felt it. I knew it.

I'd always had it.

The light evaporated, as did my friends shouts, and I finished my sentence, standing now.

"But you were _never_ my father!"

A chorus of "Raven!" was heard, but I ignored it, stepping over my mother's lifeless body towards Trigon. He seemed apprehensive and unsure of what was happening.

I raised my hands, eyes narrowing with my mother's powers, and mine, coursing through me. "Fathers are kind!"

I shot at him.

"Fathers protect you!"

I did it again.

"Father's _raise_ you!"

And again.

I felt my friends come up from behind me, and I pulled my powers that I'd used to protect them out of their bodies as well. I wasn't surprised they hadn't noticed it. Not wanting to overwhelm them, like my powers had with me when I was still learning, I'd made sure they hid within the recesses of their bodies. Unnoticed, but useful. Trigon could never have killed them with his powers.

"I was shown kindness by the people who hid me from your cult. I was protected by my friends. I was raised by my mother, Arella. This is my home, this is my family, and you are _**not welcome here**_!"

I flew up, so I was eye-level with him. Then I let Arella and a part of myself flow into him.

* * *

I fell down, onto my knees, panting. But looking up, my relapse in energy was worth it.

I'd won. We'd fixed everything. It was okay again.

"Raven, that was . . ." Starfire said, from near me. I looked up to see all my friends had surrounded me, in a circle, and we weren't in any city anymore. We were in a field.

"Unbelievable," Kid Flash finished, in awe.

I stood, getting to my feet and smiling at the person who stood before me. "No, it wasn't." Before that person could react, I threw my arms tightly around them. "Somebody believed."

Beast Boy smiled, I could feel, and pressed his hand against my back tenderly. "Welcome back."

And still clenched in my fist, I could feel the key, and the chain.

* * *

Yes, I killed Arella. I almost cried writing that part, and then got very irritated because I couldn't decide on what Arella's last words would be. That's why her dying monologue is so long. And, what happened to Terra? She turned to stone, but I shall remind you of something. If there's any of you are curious as to how Terra came back to haunt Beast Boy, as an amnesiac school-girl, let me bring you to a previous phrase used by Slade, and in my story, used by Terra.

_"Flesh will turn to stone."_

And what happened to the people when Raven won? Oh, right, ha, they WERE turned to stone, but came back.

Spoilers for next chapter? That was it right there!


	14. And Without Anymore Doubts

Final Chapter! Of this story, at least. I have a sequel in thought, for this. I'm leaving it up to you to vote on something, because I write for the readers entertainment, and it gives me an outlet for my imagination.

Enjoy the final chapter which is, as always, written by no one.

* * *

**It Wants Its Daughter  
Chapter 14  
"And Without Anymore Doubts"**

**No One:**

As Raven hugged her love, reunited once again, they heard groans and turned to see their friends, all unconscious.

Surprisingly, an unexpected person was with them.

"Terra!" Starfire shouted, shocked her friend turned traitor was no longer made of stone, after having sacrificed herself. And of course, being alive at all. She ran over, helping her up. "Terra, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but," Terra looked around, seeming mildly confused. "Who are you?"

Robin frowned, "This is . . . unexpected."

Raven then was struck by something lying motionless not so far away, unlike their friends, who were complaining loudly and moving jerkily, without any grace whatsoever. She pulled away from Beast Boy and made her way to it, kneeling before the figure.

Her mother still lay motionless. The hope that once things had turned back to normal, like Terra, Arella would be okay too, died down completely and acceptance flooded her. She tightened the grip on the chain in her hands, feeling Beast Boy wrap his arms around her from behind. Raven didn't react at all, just letting tears fall down her face silently.

"Ugh," Red X groaned, "What happened?"

Robin looked towards the couple, before the dead woman on the floor. "It's a long story . . ."

* * *

After destroying most of their "safe house" and walking through the front doors of the castle, they weren't at all surprised to see the Elders lined up at the door, waiting for them. The Titans, after being filled in (conveniently leaving out Terra's betrayal, and explaining Trigon had done something to her with his powers, which was probably why she couldn't remember anything) on the whole story, had all decided something. They couldn't let Arella's name be shamed after all she'd done for them. Even the parts they couldn't see.

So, rather then parading her in as a body, they'd built a stone coffin (nothing eccentric, mind you) with the help of Terra, Starfire, and a few others, just so she would be respected in death.

"So what Arella said was true," one woman said, sadly. "She really did sacrifice herself to save you children."

"We need to make a story." Another Elder cut in, "On how she was killed."

"We'll tell the truth," Raven said, sternly, shutting everyone up. "My mother died for what she believed in. Protecting me, my friends, and this planet . . ."

* * *

"She gave her life for that," Raven finished, at the conference. Behind her, all the Titans had their heads bowed. The rarely present Elders with them showed the world just how much they really cared for Arella, and how much was really taken. Everyone was somber, most of the Teen Titans depressed. For once, they didn't even try to put on strong faces for the public. At that moment, Raven was forced to stop, wiping a tear from her eye before continuing.

"Arella was a protector. She was a mother to anyone younger then her who ever met her, and a daughter to those older. She was the most focused and thoughtful person you'd meet, and I feel sorry for those who never got the chance to talk with my mother. I'll never forget what she did for me, and I hope you won't either." After taking another deep breath, bowing her head and getting a grip on things, she amended her speech with, "That's all I can say about that."

For once, the press didn't push it. They didn't shout questions, like they usually did, even though the speech-maker had just insisted no more would be said. They'd all seen Arella speak, and felt they knew her. They felt every bit as sorry as the Titans did. All the remorse and pain hovered the audience at that moment as the Teen Titans and normally absent elders exited the area, back into their homes.

* * *

At this time, Raven sat in her mother's room, fiddling with the key on the chain and wondering what she was supposed to do now. Raven felt like this room was just . . . empty. Lonely. It was like an abandoned pet, left behind after its owner had moved away. Nothing about it felt the same as before. It didn't comfort her, like it used to. It didn't smell like fresh flowers or doused candles, which her mother's room always seemed to smell like.

Nothing was the same.

"Reminiscing?"

Raven jumped, touching her chest and nodding.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay," she murmured, looking around the room again. "I just . . . can't believe she's dead."

"The funeral is tomorrow. You sure you're up for it?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah . . . I'm positive."

There was a silence as he walked over, sitting next to her and taking her hand, with a sad smile. "Don't worry. If it gets too much for you, I'll be right there to help. Promise."

"Thank you, Beast Boy."

"Of course."

* * *

_It was harder then I thought, Raven realized, watching the minister speak over Arella's body mournfully. At least, the casket her mother's body resided in, and would be buried. It had been custom made, of course. Symbols with meaning written all over it. Of course, the final resting place for her was white. It represented . . . just about everything she was._

A rustle in the breeze made her snap out of the memory. She shut her eyes, tight, and took a deep breath. Once again, for the second time this week (and it had only been two days into it) Raven found herself drawn to the tombstone, marking her mother's grave.

"Why?" She breathed, to herself. No one else was around. Not even Beast Boy, who had taken to being her other half, recently. But these past two days, today, for example . . .

Raven felt a breeze move her hair. Her eyes glanced upwards and then turned, feeling oddly breathless. In front of her, across the library table, Beast Boy's own green irises were immediately upon her. Shutting the book he hadn't really been paying attention to (kind and caring he may be, but a good reader for pleasure he was not), he leaned over, touching her hands. It brought her attention back to him.

"You okay?" He asked, concern filling everything about it. Raven could practically taste it in the aura around him. It vaguely reminder her of, on cold days, when you'd walk into a heated room. Relaxing and welcome to her. But it was impossible for her to be side-tracked. Not with this feeling still hovering just around her person.

With a nod, she put the book she'd had down, and left, without a word. To her utter surprise, just as he had done last time when she'd run off without saying anything, Beast Boy simply sat down, watching her leave. And she knew he knew she needed time to herself, with her problems, for the moment. He guessed, just like yesterday, that she would eventually return to her room in silence. And like yesterday, she had hoped he understood. Yesterday, she walked into her room to see Beast Boy, waiting patiently. She'd run into his arms, saying nothing, and neither had he, because no words were necessary. Beast Boy didn't ask where she had gone, but Raven had a feeling he he an fairly good idea where.

But right now, she thought, snapping out of that memory and even forgetting Beast Boy, for the moment, she wondered why she had to come here every day. Shouldn't she be avoiding it while she healed? Wasn't that the normal thing to do?

A wind swept up again as Raven gently touched the grave with her palm, kneeling to the floor without making a sound. An urge to rest her forehead against it overwhelmed her as she began to cry, shaking with the chill of the air and her own, personal inner-chill. The wind ceased, but her tears did not. A hand pressed itself tightly against her shoulder, squeezing her, and she didn't have the ability to be embarrassed at being caught here.

Her and her unidentified comforter said nothing as she cried. After a short while, she wiped her tears away and sniffed, attempting to hide her sadness with awkward laughter. "Sorry," she apologized, turning. "I didn't mean to . . . to . . ."

She was definitely not where she had been. White surrounded her into an infinity, making everything soft. For a second she was uneasy until she realized the hand was still there and she turned fully, mouth agape.

"I came to heal you."

Raven nodded dumbly, standing slowly. The figure before her embraced her tightly, and Raven could do nothing but simply stand there and not faint from shock.

"I'm with you, forever," the figure promised, same as always. Except . . . more ethereal, somehow. Like she belonged in the soothing place around them. Raven pulled away from the hug, and the person didn't protest, to look at the gravestone still there. Raven couldn't believe her eyes.

"I love you," the reminder made Raven pay attention again. "I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"It's normal," Raven breathed. "Death brings pain to those left behind."

"Yes well," the figure was amused, obviously, placing their hands on Raven's shoulders. "I think you've had enough pain to last you the rest of your lifetime, don't you? Frustration, I can promise nothing for, but I won't leave you my burden to bare."

Raven hissed as the hands used magic, removing the pain. Just like she'd promised.

"I don't want to forget!" Raven managed, through her teeth.

Immediately, the sensation stopped, and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't . . ." Raven took a deep breath, calming herself. "I don't want to forget you, mother."

Arella sighed, touching her chin thoughtfully. "Compromise, then?"

"What's a-?"

Raven felt the pain again, but this time, it was warm. Hot, even, and not as uncomfortable it seemed. This feeling was entirely uncomfortable, and it flared before fading, fast.

"Goodbye, my angel," Raven heard Arella breath. "You will be cared for, I'll make sure of it."

Raven nodded in understanding, as did her mother, before she gasped at a flare, closing her eyes. And then she felt new hands replace the old ones. Stronger, more firm and not quite as gentle. More urgent, it would seem. She flinched away from them, scrambling in her mind to find her mother's hands instead.

"Raven? Come on, wake up! Raven?"

With a groan, realizing she could no longer grasp unconsciousness, as the light was fading too quickly, she opened her eyes. The smoldering in her chest vanished and she sat up, gasping and coughing.

Jinx smacked her back, and Raven coughed, painfully taking in more air. But it helped, she realized, and the shuddering in her body slowed into normal, average breaths.

"There ya are," the sorceress commented cheerfully. "Odd place to take a nap, by the way. Just saying . . ."

Raven smiled weakly up at her. "It's not as if it was my intention."

"Making amends, then?"

A nod.

"I figured as much. But, you looked like you were having a nightmare or something, so I woke you up when I saw you. Not to mention its getting pretty late, and it looks like it might rain. By the way, nice out-."

"How did you know to come find me?" Raven interrupted, confusion hitting her.

Jinx shrugged, "Beast Boy asked me to come looking for you. I figured you might be down here, so here we are now!"

Raven snorted, "Thank you."

"Sure, anytime. Now let's get you back into the house, you little trouble-maker, okay?"

"Wow, I feel loved."

"You know its true."

"Fair enough."

Jinx assisted Raven in standing, and continued to help her, leading her into the house. The two barely spoke on the way in, and Beast Boy was found pacing the hallway around Raven's room. As soon as he saw the two, he simply eyed them carefully before shaking his head, deciding not to ask. Insisting he could take it from there, Beast Boy proceeded to take Raven off of Jinx's hands. After placing her in her bedroom, the question he needed to ask bubbled up, exiting his mouth before he could stop himself.

"What's with the outfit?"

Raven looked down, confused, and was surprised to find herself in all white. Her brow rose as she looked down at herself. And just like her beloved had said, she now wore all white, similar to when she was a child. Actually, exactly the same, just obviously bigger to fit her body now instead of the flat, unshapely one.

"Um . . . I don't . . ." She couldn't really finish her sentence.

Beast Boy stopped her attempts with a wave of his hand. "Oh well. It looks nice on you."

"Thanks."

He leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. After a delicate moment, he pulled back with a warm smile.

"Of course."

* * *

Not my best chapter . . . Oh well.

Also, did any of you, at any time, realize **ALL OF THESE CHAPTERS** (except "The End" ones) **RHYME?** If not, you make me sad. :-(

**Anyways, here is what I want you to vote on. Its vitally important you PLEASE VOTE ON THIS**:

If you could have ANY of the Titans, excluding Beast Boy and Raven, from meeting the real Teen Titans from the television series, starting from after Trouble in Tokyo, who would you send? Please understand, they wouldn't meet themselves, they'd just, mm, _switch places_, so to speak.

Your Options:

Jinx

Red X

Starfire

Robin

Kole

Gizmo

Blackfire

Jericho

Mas

Minos

Aqualad

Kid Flash


End file.
